For the heart of a demon
by La flor azul Libi
Summary: Something terrible has happened in her past. No longer human, Kagome must sort out what is what and cover the pain that has formed her life, no trust for anyone because of her last love, Sesshomaru.Email me if yA want the rest of this.DISCONTINUED ON FF.
1. Default Chapter

For the heart of a demon

No longer human, Kagome now a cold, bitter, intelligent and powerful demon under a new name who seeks to gain power to cover the hurt in her life. She trusts no one because of the one who gave her new meaning to the word pain, Sesshomaru. Will Kagome's heart mend again, and with who? The story explains itself as it progresses but has more to it than just love.

Hello all! My name is La Flor Azul Libi and this is my first English fan fiction on the internet! I am very excited about this. For those who have not read the profile, and that is okay because it is short, I am from French and Spanish backgrounds and will be doing my best to keep up with this story, but I am in school similar to the majority of the other writers, so try to have patience!

Basically I am doing my best with the story, but the first few chapters are already done and handwritten, so I must type them. This fan fiction explains as it goes, so if one does not review, one will not know why not everything is explained at the beginning. Reviews are welcomed, I hope you enjoy (or not).

Chapter One

"-But Sessho-"

His amber eyes glared red. "Leave, now."

Kagome's deep blue eyes were in tears as she pleaded with the white inuyoukai. "Why would I do that I wouldn-"

Sesshomaru picked up the black inuyoukai by her throat. His claws went deep into her neck. "Leave now or I will kill you."

Sesshomaru threw the weeping girl straight down. She got up to her feet with blood oozing down the front of her now dirty kimono. Her long black tail had dirt marks on it and her deep black hair was disheveled. Kagome stared at the demon with eyes still begging and ran away from his castle as fast as she was able to.

Sesshomaru was angry. He had opened up to her, let her inside the cold heart he had keep for years only to be betrayed. It hurt, he did not like to feel as he did. After a few hours of silence he gained some level of composure and let out another long breath. Something caught his senses.

"Ningyo of the hanyou Naraku, you invade my territory and dare to step foot upon my castle grounds. Leave."

The baboon pelted creature smirked under the shadows the pelt provided. "It is not the first time Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru still did not turn around. "Explain yourself puppet."

"As you know lord, a puppet has the ability to take on any form if the one wielding the strings commands such abilities. A half demon covered in baboon skin, a human, a bird, or even a black haired inuyoukai woman in bed with one of your soldiers. You dog demons often have terrible sense of smell when jealousy enrages you, but I guess that is no problem to you now-"

With the swiftness the lord possessed, Sesshomaru turned around slashing through the puppet with his claws. He quickly went back to Kagome's room. It had only been a few hours ago-

The lord smelled wood, string, and a small amount of the evil hanyou's blood. He had been tricked, and Kagome paid the price of his rash actions. She really did love him. Sesshomaru ran out of the castle doors towards the forest after her scent only to find it washed away with the rain. He stood at the gate of his castle letting the new rain wash over his body in dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

For the heart of a demon

The next chapter is here! Feel free to read.

Chapter 2

Almost two and a half years had passed since. She still remembered, inuyoukai having that very well, but she was a new person. She held out her hand in front of the dying four winged blue and green demon with scales and a black orb formed. She stored it in a black hip sack and turned away from the edge of the forest to the village. There stood the villagers, white in face staring scared beyond belief. She sadistically grinned.

"Are you humans afraid?"

A baby wrapped in a blanket cried, the elder of the village stepped forth with his wooden cane and spoke. "Spare us lady demon! We are mere-"

And with that the black dog demon unsheathed her elegant slightly curved sword with the handle of fur and let loose an assault destroying all but one male covered in the blood of others around him. He stood in mist of the corpus stuttering in fear.

"Wha- wha- have yo- you with, me?"

The inu sheathed her sword and spoke not looking directly at the human before her. "What did you see here today."

"Lady de- demon! You slai- slayed my entire village! I came as soon- soon as I heard a sho- sho- shout and you- you killed them all! Who are you?"

'He did not see I took the soul from the winged demon, good.' The inu girl walked off. "Call me Yaburn no Ketsueki."

The girl continued walking heading towards the eastern lands from the southern. As she walked, a creature resembling a falcon demon landed on her shoulder.

"Tell me what you have seen Washi...Interesting."

She continued walking through the forests slaying a lowly demon in her way. After another hour she saw a figure draped in a baboon skin in a clearing before her. She walked past paying the figure no attention.

"He knows well you will not speak to puppets, but he is preoccupied at the moment and asks for the soul stealer to meet him at his, place, in the eastern lands. You know the way."

The puppet disappeared into the thick of the trees. The girl smiled to herself and braided her long perfect black hair as she continued on.

"Washi, do you think I should bother with the hanyou today?"

Unable to verbally speak to the black inu girl with the speech of people, the bird demon thought to her. 'I think he lusts for you Noriega.'

She chuckled once to herself. "I think I will see what is so pressing of the spider. He has his uses, at times."

'Okay then, shall I fly ahead?'

"Of course."

The demon resembling a falcon soared into the air taking off. The girl thought. If she walked, she would be there in one, or even two months, but if she truly felt like it... She took off running in the night.

Inuyasha had set up a small camp site in a protected clearing. He laid with Kikiyou at a safe distance from the fire.

"Kikiyou?"

The slightly stoic woman spoke quietly. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"How many more jewel shards do you think are left? Once we get 'em all, kill Naraku, and kill Kagome for your soul-"

She smilled. "-Which will be the first in your order, as well for her shards."

Inuyasha smiled and held Kikiyou closer to him. "Then, I want to marry you and settle down. All of this shard hunting is stupid."

"Inuyasha my love, all in good time. Infact, I believe Naraku has all that we and Kagome do not have of the jewel shards. And, I feel the two of their jewels coming closer in proximity. All in good time, my Inuyasha."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As the sun set and rose over again, late evening approached. The sun set a soft orange glow to the sky. Naraku stood inside of his compound in a dark room illuminated only by the single candle in the center of the room.

"Kanna. What do you have on Jinamarujarou?"

The pale demon child held up her mirror. As Naraku looked into its depths, he saw the black haired inuyoukai girl with a look of disapproval on her face. Naraku then hears a single laugh, but looks up from the mirror.

"Soul Stealer, you arrive early. Only five days of travel."

The girl grinned showing no emotion, yet revealed a black orb in her clawed hand. "One would think, that if I am able to, as you say, steal souls, then I can control their bodies. Easily done, especially if a demon with the ability to take souls is at hand."

Naraku shook his head. "Monotone with no emotion in you eyes as always yet you like to play games. Let my incarnation have her soul back."

"And if I do not feel like it? You can not force me to do anything, you realized this long ago Naraku."

Naraku ignored the comment. "I am asking you to let Kanna have her soul back."

The dog demon put her hand through Kanna coming out with nothing. The little girl in the white kimono left the room.

"Maybe I like it when you sweat. Could I have done similar to you I wonder."

"I am hanyou Soul Stealer."

"True. I can not as you say steal souls from half demons, but you have many demons inside of you who are not part ningen."

"Soul stealer why do you say as you steal when referring to your trademark skill."

The inu walked around Naraku slowly. "Because once I have removed the soul from the body of the human or demon, I use it when it is time to be used, then I free the soul. Some villagers I gave mercy to told stories with the name now part of my notorious self."

"We have had this alliance for nearly two years. You know my name and I do not know yours."

The girl laughed a bit reveling coldness more than humor and walked out to the outer areas of Naraku's compound. Naraku was next to her as she spoke.

"You know I have many names hanyou."

"Mashtotarili; the demon who slays entire demon clans with a wave of her sword spearing none. Pashitonomi; death bringer. Yaburn no Ketsueki, the blood of the night who killed all in a southern vassal's lands for a single night of fun."

"Noriega."

Naraku turned his head. "I should have known the name to be yours, but, the stories are vast. Where did the name come from."

"My birth mother." Noriega smelled his curiosity and growled. "Do not be a fool Naraku, it is not my given name, that you do not even know you already have knowledge of."

"Will you tell me this name?"

Noriega's black tail came from her shoulder stirring infront of Naraku with barley any space to keep the two from touching. "Perhaps another day. Tell me why you have annoyed me for my presence with your ningyo before my ward returns or I will leave."

Naraku did not see Washi anywhere. "You now why I seek the shikon no tama, and of the troubles I have currently of finding the shards."

"And of Inuyasha and the dead miko."

Naraku shook his head. "Don't remind me."

Noriega did not look at him. "Human actions Naraku."

"Thank you for reminding me of me error of my ways. I see you still have the one shard around your neck. Kikiyou holds many. Do you know of how I might successfully kill the duo?"

"The miko is dead already. Do you intend to bring her back to your compound again? She was willing in your bed last time, though I doubt the same without force."

Naraku looked at Noriega. "Women have too many emotions, yet you I can never read Noriega. I have no intentions with Kikiyou save killing her to obtain what is mine..." Naraku paused seeing Washi land on her arm chirping to her. "Leaving so soon."

Noriega went inside of the compound briefly returning with a piece of paper, an ink well, and a pen. She began to write and once finished tied it to Washi's leg giving him instructions. The bird youkai pushed off of her arm and Noriega sat down again looking at Naraku.

"Do I normally."

"Six days then."

"Washi will return in two days with pressing information, pending if I aid you or not. I feel as if you have another, grievance beyond your control."

"More of an answer, I would like to know of a rumor Kagura provided me with."

"I have noticed she obeys you without hesitation and disobedience as she once did before twenty months ago."

"Very perceptive Noriega. Kagura has heard that Pashitonomi who has been around for two years near, one of your eldest names, does not bring death to the western lands."

"I do not traverse into the western territory. Inuyoukai of high status do not destroy what their others have."

"True, but you and I both know that you do not care about that."

"Perhaps then, I will tell you if you come to realize my name, or if I decide to tell you."

"Very well."

Noriega looked at Naraku decreasing the gap in between them. Only a hand length separated their noses. She grinned revealing no emotion.

"You are more powerful than the eastern lord. Why do you not challenge him Naraku."

"You are more powerful than the eastern lord, northern or southern."

"I care not to no end of busy work and a chair to the max of my movement. I do not do management of what I do not care to manage."

"Your words at times alienate me, yet convey the point. As for myself, I do not for I wait to be all powerful and full demon to control all four lands."

Noriega shook her head. "Time should not matter."

Naraku decreased the gap between them. "You also have another name."

Her black tail fluttered on his chest front. "Truthful words, do continue."

"Onna no Kamibi, woman of godly beauty."

Her tail went around the back of his waist. "Not entirely new, save the deity addition. I wonder, where did you hear this from?"

Naraku leaned closer. "I-"Naraku stopped in anger. "Kagura."

Noriega stood her tail leaving Naraku. She leaned on a nearby wooden post. Kagura soon landed from her feather.

"Didn't know you swing that way Kagura."

Kagura did not show her lack of understanding of Noriega's word choices. Knowing she was free to speak in front of her to Naraku she did so. "My lord Jinamarujarou is slain, by Inuyasha, with an arrow in his hallow eye."

"Where was this at."

"Not more than twenty kilometers. They camp for night."

Naraku, still angry of Kagura's untimely entrance, turned to Noriega. He was also angry with himself that he still could not read her. He thought to himself.

'She will probably string me along if I wanted to get to know her, that is, until I am able to read her expression- make her form expressions.'

Kagura spoke not sure of what his silence meant. "Also, the council has gathered. In two weeks it will be decided if they plan to war against you Naraku. I have heard as well they plan war against you, Noriega."

The black inu smilled with no emotion. "Another closer to the root name Kagura. Let them come."

"Perhaps you can take legions against you Noriega but myself and mine do not have your seemingly infinite power. You will be gone in six days."

She looked at him. "I would stay if I had a reason to."

Naraku looked up at Noriega. Why the hell could he not read her! Did she want along the lines he wanted, alliance sill, or more of her games, which were part of the reason he liked her. Naraku though, kept his composure.

"Perhaps you-"

Naraku was angry again, somewhat else because it was Washi who interrupted. He flew in injured back to Noriega, who caught him healing him with a red glow. Naraku and Kagura watched as he chirped to Noriega, who then spoke.

"Washi calm down. Tell me who did this to you."

The small brown falcon like bird still panicked some. 'I was flying to Sesshomaru sama's to see if he cared if his half brother Inuyasha lived or not, when I saw him in the sky on his flying cloud with his human ward Rin and Jakken. He read and answered but he grabbed me when the human could not see. I started bleeding as he demands to know who continues to send me to him for answers and approvals! I barley glided away with my life! He asked once before grabbing but he did not-"

Noriega closed her eyes trying to calm herself as she cut Washi off. "Rest, it will be dealt with Washi."

Noriega let go of her first she did not realize was clenched and her eyes glowed red as she opened them. It was a contrast that still matched her purple and white fighting kimono she wore.

"Naraku I believe my stay will be concluded. Do not contact me with a puppet again unless you are dead, dying, or wish to die."

And with that she ran off with Washi leaving Kagura and Naraku.

Kagura spoke. "Of Inuyasha my lord?"

Naraku sighed handing her a jewel shard. "Place it into what you see fit of luring the two weeks away. By then, I can perhaps track down Noriega."

"She is difficult to find. Ask her to stay. Kanna, myself, and the female servants you have here know you are attracted to her in many different ways."

Naraku, still sitting, looked up at Kagura. "What is it with you damn women."

Kagura grinned. "Ask her Naraku, you might just be surprised yourself."

"Are you implying on her behalf? You have spent time with her."

"I would be a fool to. I do not eve think her own ward can read her. But if you could get her to reveal emotions, outside of pure anger and void ness with smiles that mean nothing, then you could read her. Love Naraku is not a weakness like most youkai say. It empowers you further, and if you find it with her my lord and now friend, then your power together will rule all." Kagura said now beginning to walk away. "Do not get a power trip though, or she will kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

For the love of a demon

Here is chapter 3! I hope that the writing skills as far as English is improving (if this confuses you, read the short profile of myself)

Noriega was not sure what she would do. No one harms Washi, but Sesshomaru? She stopped running, fell to her knees and cried. Washi knew why she cried each time, so he tried comforting the woman he thought of as a mother.

Noriega cried. 'Why? Every time still after all this time I think of him or say his name or if anyone even says West it hurts. I love him I would have died for him and I wanted to die when he literally threw me out!' She yelled in pain and frustration. 'I never even thought of other males in the way he accused me of. Why would I share a bed, sleep with that solider Kron? I love Sesshomaru... But he never did love me. So I became hard, cold, and emotionless as Sesshomaru, but to a further degree. I will not let any male hurt me like that ever again. Why? Why can I not forget him? At least Inuyasha never openly admitted that he loved me and thought...That is no longer important, I forgot him such a long time ago, only taking months to move on, but then, Sesshomaru. I was with him for...'

Noriega curled up crying herself to sleep as Washi transformed into his large form to look after her as she slept.

Noriega woke, back to her cold self and thanked Washi. She ran on for thirteen days to the Western lands, which were immense. It took another three days to get to the palace

of the western lord. She would get over him for good, one way or the other.

But she knew that she could not kill him, but she had to see if she truly loved him still. She was also curious to know if he had taken a mate. Noriega was also curious to know why Sesshomaru had attacked Washi. He was of no threat, only with a letter almost asking permission to kill his half brother. Her ward was not going to attack Rin. Noriega put the rest of the distractions from her mind, hid her scent and energy then leaped into a tree removing a soul from her hip sack. It hovered around her.

"Go into the palace. See weather the lord of the palace has a lady or not." The soul drifted off as Noriega sat and waited.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was inside of his palace in his study. He could hear Rin playing with Ah-Uh outside of his window, when he sensed something odd coming from his room. Before he could even leave his chair he saw a ghostly raven demon leave his palace. Sesshomaru immediately left his study going to his room.

What Noriega saw next hardened her further. There was no... Not wanting to think about it any longer she set the raven soul free and ran off for the eastern lands at full speeds. Two days later, in border lands between the west and east, a lone elderly wolf demon appeared in front of her. She spoke.

"Youkai."

"You, whatever your real name is, have become too much of a threat for all lands," about five hundred demons of all types appeared. "and by the will of the kaigi no kihou you must die."

Noriega focused her senses as the wolf left. "Washi go to one of our safe places. I will come to you."

"But Ma-"

"Go, you know I will not die."

So Washi took off stealthy. Once safely away, a red aura surrounded her and she put her hands together chanting something. Out came red spirals purifying them all. Too easy, she still had most of her energy. Suddenly another group approached. Seemingly thousands. She did the same purifying technique wiping out a large portion. Not wanting to use that much energy any more, Noriega unsheathed her sword and saw a black glow on it. She slashed it in front of her.

"Death scar."

From it came a massive blade of blackness that struck all of its targets with death. They were closing in too fast for any ones comfort. She had to go further, to the north or east, so Sesshomaru would not sense her. She swung her sword in her left hand realizing the death scar again. She did not want the sword to continue to drain her power if it was not taking out large numbers. She put her hand in front of her causing massive explosions around her. Noriega was becoming tired, running low on energy, and needed to ge-

From speed matching her own on the ground, a hunter bird demon came down from the night sky. She did not have time to do anything. The massive bird sunk its talons deep into her back causing blood to splatter, but at the same time a purified arrow came seemingly from no where going through her right shoulder area. Noriega nearly collapsed into the talons of the hunter bird, but not allowing it to tear her apart, she let her rage consume her. Noriega placed her hand on the bird purifying it leaving the blood to ooze down her back. Why would humans want to help demons in their cause, mikos and demons? Using the last of her energy she held her sword firm with both hands. The sky darkened and soon the sword within the hands of the black inu burned equal to her rage.

From the sword, black and blue flames encompassed nearly everything, but also draining her energy. But she did not let the last few whom managed to escape death know. She struggled with the last few demons until there was no one left.

In the forest around her, or what was left of it, was destruction. The forest were missing many trees, some were broken, all were covered in blood. Bodies littered the sticky dark grass. Noriega slid down against a tree away from the carnage leaving a thick blood trail behind her. She pulled the miko arrow out of her shoulder only burning her hand from the purity. It confused her still to this day. She was a miko as well as a demon. She could purify and have a miko's pure energy around her, yet other miko's still could harm her with their energy where she would not be able to heal for a long while. She knew answers would not come to her tonight, or any soon. So she fixed her wounds as best as possible for the time being and looked down at her self. She needed a new outfit. She pulled out two souls, one cleaned he, and the other gave her a new outfit to change into.

Noriega still wore a blue and green fighting kimono with a sash going across her right shoulder where the arrow wound was easily hid due to the bulk of the wrappings. It would bleed until healed, if it ever healed. She was tired, perhaps a short rest...

Washi flew around Naraku's keep. His mom did not tell him to stop, but he soon saw Kagura fly up on her leaf. He landed on her leaf figuring it would be okay to stop for a short while.

Kagura smiled. "Only bird ever able to read. Be honored. What is going on Washi?"

'I have somewhere to be.'

"Where my friend."

Washi did something as close to what a bird could do as a smile. 'I am not supposed to tell.'

"Where is Noriega sama? Has she caused the sky to darken so?"

'Can not really say... But she would not mind if I told you.'

Kagura smiled. "Washi, do not betray her confidence in you, so I ask you not to tell me. You are still young and have much still to learn."

'You are right... I have a question though... Okay, I think that lord Naraku has feelings for lady Noriega. I can not really read her, how would I ask?'

"Why would you ask little one?"

'I know I should not say- You could go and ask! Fly that way! You will not miss it.'

Kagura pleasantly nodded. "I will look into that Washi, but first I must return to Naraku sama." She glided away from Washi flying off.

Naraku felt a slightly painful tinge in him. "Killed...Kagura. Go to the direction your brother was just sent off to. Find out what exactly has happened."

It took her only a short while to figure out that it was the same direction as Washi informed her of Noriega's location. "Yes Naraku sama."

Noriega woke easily exploding the creature she sensed. She did not care who it was, it had no business being in the same area as she. Still against the tree on the ground she realized it was around five hours after dawn, and that she had not remembered going to sleep. And that her energy had not fully returned, nor all her wounds sealed over. There was no point for her to continue until she had energy. Noriega was about to explode what she sensed coming up upon her when the scent of the demon caught her sense.

"If you value your life do not fly in where I can not sense you or barley smell, Kagura."

"Did you happen to come across a grey creature Noriega?"

"If something nears me unwillingly I will kill it. You may check in the area behind the blood pool if you so wish."

And Kagura did. "That was one of Naraku's incarnates."

"You all should be marked. Your scents are different than Naraku's, he half demon while the rest are not."

"I will tell him that. Have fun here? About half a legion, correct?"

"If you chose to believe I took on ten thousand believe so or not. Washi has asked you a question and Naraku wishes to know who has caused the darkness, correct."

Kagura nodded. "You, so much power and not a scratch from the multitude of bodies I passed along the way."

"I am not immortal nor do I wish to be. I do as I am able."

"This was done by Kaigi no Kihou, I presume."

"Of course."

"Will you aid Naraku in his battle against them, myself as well."

"That, is not my fight, but it could prove, amusing."

"Perhaps. You never told me why you never took a compound or a palace for yourself. If I had your power, I would, and find a mate."

"Kotu."

Kagura blushed now sitting across from the black female inu. "I have not told anyone, for Naraku will not allow it unless he has, what he wants."

"I do not want to settle down, so there is no use of a grand place to monitor and manage. If I were to explain further, you would know things unnecessary. What is needed to know for your question, is that I prefer going where the will takes me. If I do deicide to take a mate, or be taken as one, it will take time."

Kagura barley saw the hidden meaning. "I know pain as well."

"Pain can come, go, or stay with you but I can heal myself do not imply you know me Kagura or you could find yourself having more than the council after you."

Kagura spoke as Noriega stood. "I apologize- no- yes may I be blunt Noriega."

"You always have your choice to be blunt. If the listeners do not like it even after giving their word they always have the choice to kill you. Words only count when you trust someone and the other also trust back equally."

"Well taken. You know I value you as a friend, and though I really do not know you that well I want..." Kagura smiled. "I want what could be best for everyone. Do not let what has happened to you in the past effect your present decisions. The past happened for a reason and is no more for a reason. Even if bad, the present is not so. Mull over or whatever to past hardships loves or what is in your life and be like the wind."

"Move freely not letting anything keep you in one place."

Kagura received an emotionless smile. She shook her head, in part of frustration of not being able to understand. "Never mind."


	4. Chapter 4

For the heart of a demon

Yeah! Good times no? Keep on reading. If anyone cares to give a suggestion, then I will try to answer it to the most of my knowledge. Read on!

Chapter 4

Washi landed going down the shoot of the home of a small lord. He was welcomed with open arms by a snake demon.

"Wa-shi! How good to see you again my friend. I presume our friend will join us in tow days time! You are home here."

The girl inu was loosing too much blood, but would soon make it to her ally's home. "Tsume, it has been a while."

"Noriega-chan. You have had Washi flapping about worried. Four days from border lands is long."

"The battle had temporarily lessened my energy."

"From what I have heard, a half legion would do that to a person." Tsume assumed the silence meant Noriega was not going to give a response. "Very well, come, rest. Sleep the night. In the morning, later, we will catch up over the absence between us."

Noriega slept longer than she had planed, but was glad to wake up to the smell of food ready to eat. She dressed feeling well despite the hole in her shoulder still bleeding. She would have to learn to do many things with her left hand now. Not that she did not have the ability to use it, but that she favored her right. She joined Tsume and Washi at the table and the three dined then discussed various topics.

"I feel as if you have other question of me Tsume, besides kaigi no kihou and Oonagi."

"Perceptive as always. The eastern lord Unagi has knowledge of your relation with me, to an extent. He always knows when any enter his lands."

"What does Unagi wish of me."

"The great lord of the east, half eel, half lizard, knows I am not in negative standings with Nike, the demon of wanted desires, but also has heard of you Yaburn no Ketsueki and requires your, talents."

Noriega looked at the snake demon before her and spoke, as normal, without emotions. "He has nothing I want."

"I can not tell my lord that. If you wish we may travel there after you have spent another night here." Tsume saw her stare directly at him ever so slightly unnerving him. "Washi has wasted energy upon your return and is tired. He is not even seven years of age and must rest more than we."

"Very well, I will take your words into mind Tsume." Noriega stood. "It is a two day travel to the eastern lord's palace, so Washi will sleep while we travel. If you believe that I am incapable of functioning at my skill level because of a previous battle then you are sadly mistaken. I am in no need of a handicap of extra time to continue on snake." She walked towards the door. "Washi, come. We all leave now."

As they approached the palace the sun was high in the sky. It resembled the other entire cardinal direction lord's. Only the gardens, entrances, and other specific aspects were different. In her mind, Noriega compared the Eastern palace to that of the one she longed for and smiled on the inside.

The three were welcomed through to a main hall into a library. Unagi resembled more of a lizard than a snake or an eel, but Noriega just stood to Tsume's side as Unagi sat down from collecting something. There were five others in the room who she assumed to be nobles of the land. They were all amphibians or reptile youkai.

"Tsume. You have brought the most beautiful woman in existence to me. Who is also a skilled killer in the south from what I can tell. I shall stay on your good side, my lady."

"When you have reached my good side I will be the one whom decides if you stay or not."

Unagi and the nobles knew they could not challenge her. If the stories were correct, and most were on some level, her power was incredible. Unagi did his best not to be unnerved from the cold emotionless way Noriega held herself.

"Very well. Like Tsume, you are free to sit, or continue standing Nike. Why did you not take the position of southern lady for yourself."

"I did not want the land at the time nor do I now."

Unagi nodded his head. "Good to hear."

A noble, who was a brown and bright red lizard, spoke. "What are your current plans after this Nike sama."

"I have business to attend to in the north. Speak what you want before I fall asleep bored from a guessing game."

Tsume grinned to himself as Unagi spoke. "Very well, Yaburn no Ketsueki. There is a pack of ninjas in my lands who are evasive. Would you kill them for me?"

"You have nothing I neither need nor want and I have enough favors to last everyone's grand children in this room ten fold. Why should I assist you."

"There is nothing Nike wants, needs."

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"Anything."

Noriega began to walk out through the doors. "Feel honored. I have not killed you for your deceit and insolence."

Noriega ran for seven days to a small village. There was a dry well in the distance made out of old wood as well as a very old massive tree. She took down the demon wards around the village with her miko abilities and went into a hut. There was a squat old woman in miko garbs wearing an eye patch before her combining herbs in a shallow bowl. Noriega walked out of the hut with a white soul orb and put it into her hip sack after listening to its advice. Washi, on her shoulder, thought to her as she went through the forest.

'You growl because you have to wait out for the wound to close?'

"Yes Washi. I will spend my time doing other things. I have twelve days to wait."

'Okay, but you know Naraku has been following for hours. He will want you to fight the hanyou.'

"He is one as well."

'You know who I mean, Inuyasha.'

Noriega smiled revealing no emotion. "Very well then." She tied a leaf and a tiny satchel to his leg. "Give this to Mamochan Washi. You know what to do."

Noriega watched as Washi pushed off of her arm flying off. Naraku jumped out of the trees and walked aside of her at night. He later spoke.

"Three hours and you do not even look back."

"You did not speak either. I believe the logic you are using are human ways Naraku, or Onigumo."

Naraku's eyes had a hint of anger in them, far less than his voice. "Do not call be by that name." Silence. "Why did you lave when your ward returned to you in an injured state the previous time I have seen you?"

"No one goes unpunished for harming my ward. Did Kagura tell you?"

"The ones you have not seen will be made more aware of your deadly ways. My incarnates will be marked."

"If I had known I would not have killed him. I have no reason to harm you."

"Where is the soul stealer going."

"I need information I do not know."

Naraku became curious. "What type?"  
  
"I would not expect a hanyou spider to be able to smell the issue, nor his incarnates. So if you do not know, you will not be told."

He knew his sense of smell was less than a humans at times. She looked fine to him, and she was not pregnant. After looking her over again he spoke.

"Very well, then I will follow and observe. When will you deal with Inuyasha and Kikiyou?"

"Yet another reason I need information I do not know. When two souls give conflicting words, one has been lied to. How often do you as a hanyou truly need to sleep, for the hour is getting late."

"I will rest if and when you do."

"Do not test me hanyou."

"Hmm. I thought you liked games Noriega."

She smiled with no emotion. "True, but I will not stand for tired hanyous slowing down my pace if I was not told their sleeping habits are like humans."

It was only four hours until sunrise. He had never known her to stay asleep after that. Naraku saw the area he was in suitable. So he sat. "Truly, as you say, every night as a human. One of the many reasons I wish to be full demon."

The inu girl sat against a rock. They were in a clearing slightly hidden from normal eye sight. "Agreed."

"On which part." Naraku received an emotionless smile, she got under his skin and he liked the feeling. "Tell me Noriega. You do not call me a friend or an ally, or an enemy but a means to an alliance. What am I to you. Truthfully?"

"Naraku, the hanyou."

I am who I am. He smiled. "And when I become full youkai?"

"When that day comes to pass, I will inform you then."

"Will you be there, when I wish on the skikon no tama."

"When else will I tell you."

"Now."

"You said yourself, I enjoy games."

"Why the change. You would have normally left by now from my insolence."

"I have revisited my past after a brief visit in the western lands. I am not surprised Kagura chose not to tell you. Go to sleep now or I will continue on and not give a second thought to your tired body when you pass out from lack of sleep."

Dawn soon came. Correct like the rain Noriega immediately woke standing. But she looked down to her right to see Naraku truly still asleep. His tainted blood prevented him from accepting two hours of sleep. He spoke to her too much. But, she could not find it in her self to wake him. He woke four hours later.

"Why did you not wake me."

"I already told you I will not have a tired hanyou slow me down I do not like repeating myself do not make me do it again." She walked off. "We leave now."

Naraku spoke later asking a question. "Tell me, how you know the ways of a hanyou so well."

"I once knew a human for sixteen years, I traveled with a hanyou for two of those years, and am a demon. Combined is a hanyou no less." Time elapsed with evening in sight. "This is the village. You would do well to stay here, for there are demon wards."

"As for yourself."

Noriega continued walking. "I am powerful enough for it to have no effect."

She went into a large hut killing about nine humans taking the white soul of one. She walked out past Naraku heading south east as she listened. She soon growled in pure anger.

"What has the soul said to you Noriega."

"If you are a demon in less than ten days I may inform you. I am able to kill Inuyasha, but not Kikiyou, for obvious reasons once they are confronted. You will also will be told my given name that is not my birth name from them."

"They know you?"

"They knew who I once was. But she never was who she seemed."

Naraku did not follow her so decided to drop it. "Where has Washi gone."

"To your compound after his task is finished."

"Hmm. The wind changes with you and in the east. We must go to my compound at once."

"This Noriega will not fly. You may ride your miasma, I will follow through the forest."

Naraku knew she was fast, but her speed was incredible. She could keep up with him and seemingly go faster. They reached the compound in five hours. Kagura had been sending her undead warriors truing to stop them. But everything was purified, and she knew the tetsigua greatly weakened Naraku's abilities when wielded properly, thus hers as well. Naraku's other demons came to attack, but Inuyasha soon came up with Kikiyou. She shot an arrow directly at Kagura, but it hit a dark red barrier. Kikiyou spoke.

"Inuyasha, he has a very powerful miko with him with my soul in her."

Inuyasha shouted obnoxiously as normal. "Come out from hiding with Naraku of all people Kagome so Kikiyou can have her soul back!"

"Inuyasha my love, I do believe we both know that she has changed to her birth name once she was no longer lied to."

Inuyasha raised his fang sword and swung it down in front of him. "Then Noriega get your ass out here now I do not have all day... And bring the jewel shards!"  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'

It looks to as I have some of my first reviews (cheering!) Thank you all, and if anyone wishes to send me or review with any questions (or any slang I would be able to comprehend) it would be most appreciated! As well, keep reading on! Good times!


	5. Chapter 5

For the heart of a demon

Chapter five!!!! Moving along now, no?

Naraku was wide eyed for a moment. 'She is, was the human girl Kagome. Why she knew hanyou well, traveling with him, and she was human for sixteen years- demon now, miko barrier." He turned to Kagura who was just as confused. 'And if she kills Kikiyou she will be killing herself, since she has part of her soul. What the hell happened to Kagome?'

"If you were not so brute, you would have known I to be behind you half breed."

Inuyasha jumped to the side holding Kikiyou with him. "Damn bitch."

"As you can see I am. I will tell you now, my sword and your sword can not harm each other. If you wish to find out though you know I am not lying to you, you may attempt to cut me, use the back lash wave or whatever you deem fit within your small mind."

And, just like Inuyasha , he attacked with no success. "Where did you get that sword from Noriega."

"Japan."

Angered, Inuyasha attacked the black inu every possible way he could think of. Kikiyou soon began to shoot her arrows filled with purification energy, and one cleanly went through Noriega's right shoulder. Naraku and everyone else noticed unsure of what to think. Kikiyou spoke.

"Explain to me how even if you are still miko a purified arrow could go straight through you with no blood."

Noriega smiled. She squatted from one of Inuyasha's attacks allowing herself to be clawed in order to grab his arm and purify him to his human state. She then slashed across his throat messily killing him. Avoiding angry miko arrows, Noriega attached Tetsiga on her side. She went behind Kikiyou holding her up by her hands with dark energy and spoke to all.

"I grew tired of waiting. Have someone not effected by the undead miko kill her now." Noriega took the shards from her neck with her tail and then healed the slash she had received on her face. "One not of her in any form. Neutral to this, dirt of death."

Nakaku had sent a servant out to one of the near villages. The spider demon went inside of the small human village and captured a young boy blindfolding him. When the returned to where Kikiyou was held up, the servant gave the boy a knife and spoke to the boy.

"Swing this tiny blade around if you wish to have your life spared...Do so now!"

The boy was in tears. "What is going on? Where am I? I want my mother where am-"

"Insolent ningen do as you are told or I will kill your mother!"

And with that the boy began chopping down unskillfuly onto the dirt body not understanding what the thick substance was that grew more dense on his hands. Once Kikiyou seemingly had no more blood in her body Noriega dropped her catching the rest of her soul. Once absorbing it she became angry and began walking as the servant disposed of the young boy.

"Washi. We leave now."

Naraku spoke. "She looked ready to kill Washi."

Kagura was confused but remembered something of more importance. "Naraku, she has the jewel shards. Go to her my lord."

Washi flew after. He had never seen Noriega like this. 'What is wrong?'

"Still with my entire soul, Kikiyou dead and the jewel shards I am not able to prevent one damn arrow from being my end-"

'But Norie-'

Noriega hit Washi into a tree. "When and if you have something to say do not!"

Naraku stopped his run knowing he would lose Noriega. But he had an idea of to where she was going. He turned to see the falcon like bird youkai bloody, crying to himself. He picked him up and continued running.

'Noriega has hate for me.'

"So, the psychic finally decides to communicate with me. What is wrong with Noriega, but how did she turn into a demon first of all?"

'She was always a demon, born a demon. But for her to have a life after her parents were killed... She was born youkai, but they put her under a spell to be a human until her fifteenth birthday. Her foster mom explained it to her once Noriega, well, knew. She went back here and has been here for most of her time. Noriega was not always so, cold.'

"And now?"

'I know if I tell anyone she will kill me, or be really mad. Even I can smell it and I am a bird demon. You might even be able to see it soon.'

Noriega sat in front of the well. She moved her top to conceal her right shoulder. It had grown much larger, infact it now caused peril to more than just her shoulder. She slaughtered everyone in a village and took bandages to buy herself time. She spoke to Washi as she healed him, still trying to wrap the bandages on herself.

"I apologized that I nearly killed you Washi."

'It is okay. You were really angry.'

"It will never be okay for me to harm you Washi." Noriega's words were then addressed to Naraku. "Why are you here."  
  
"The jewel shards."

"Then take them. Since you have eyes to view with you are able to see that I have eyes to view I am unable to give them to you currently on my own."

Naraku did take the jewel shards and put them together. "What happened to you."

"An arrow twenty days ago went through me. In a few mere days I will be purified to death."

"No more games."

"It is still a game. Life. To see if I can get what is necessary done for Washi before I am dead."

"What if I told you, I would us the wish to save y-"

"I will tell you not to because you are missing three shards and do not waste a wish on such a trivial matter."

Naraku looked down at the jewel to avoid eye contact. True, there were three shards missing, but what bothered him the most was the fact that his feelings for the black inu were no longer completely under his control.

'At first, I had only felt such a strong lust for this youkai who truly possesses godly looks, but now...No. I will accept that I am attracted to and want Noriega, but...This will work to my advantage.'

Naraku then spoke. "I thought that I asked if you had any jewel shards two years ago, you lie to me?"

"The question pertained only to the origin of the shard around my neck."

"Then you did lie to me."

"Death is not a lie. It is a fact. The one vow I did make to you that I will keep is my opinion of you hanyou as youkai."

Naraku raised his head and looked down somewhat at her. "Will it matter?"  
  
"For nine nights. And if your smelling would have improved, it would have been an interesting game."

"Monotone to death."

"True, once I am finished here I will retrieve the rest for you."

Naraku went up to her, taking the bandage from her tail and left hand wrapping her for her sake. Afterwards, she went to the well speaking to Washi too quietly for Naraku to hear.

"Washi, make sure Naraku does not follow me." She jumped in returning within minutes. "Naraku, give me the jewel to purify."

"How long will it take."

"I am unsure, pending on the evil that all of the shards have encountered, five minutes." And Noriega handed the jewel back to the hanyou after it was purified. "Make your wish. I no longer wish to be in the presence of a half breed."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Short for a long chapter! Six will be posted within three days!

As well to add to the end of this chapter, I forgot that I have to add a sentence stating the status of ownership to the characters and others mentioned in this story. So, I do not partake any ownership to the story, characters, items that are of Inuyasha. I am only one to borrow, the characters that I create as well as the plot and other such things are entirely of my own creation. So, here it is! Have fun and continue reading, or not! I force none.


	6. Chapter 6

For the heart of a demon

Hello to all! I will say thank you now to those who have reviewed, and I will say thank you to those who have not reviewed. It is personal preference. Very well, read on!

-

-

-

Kagura finished commanding the servants to clean up the bodies from the battle. She looked up with Kanna to see Naraku land with Noriega walking up.

"You are still hanyou."

"The obvious again Kagura. I wanted to be in my own place of residence." He held onto the jewel and thought to it. 'Heal Noriega and transform me into a full demon.'

A looming deep voice spoke from the jewel to the mind of Naraku. 'The inuyoukai you speak will not be healed by this power. Restate your wish.'

Naraku looked to Noriega. "Do you know the type of demon I will be."

"One that conveys your traits. No longer needing to lay in wait, you ill not be a spider. Perhaps even two types of demons, for you are rather complex."

Naraku thought to the jewel. 'Turn me into a youkai.'

The jewel disappeared. There was a bright pink light blinding all and when it cleared there stood Naraku. He basically looked the same. If his long black hair were to be moved pointed ears would have been revealed. He retracted his claws. The burnings on his incarnates' backs changed. Naraku had black stripes on his arms and legs.

"You are a bikouinuyoukai Naraku." Kagura said as his black tail moved.

"Feh. A shadow dog demon. Washi." The bird demon landed on her shoulder. "We leave."

"Why?" Asked Kagura.

"I would prefer not to die here or at all. I have been given a thought by the transformation of Naraku and intend to carry it out."

Kagura spoke to Naraku quickly loosing track of her. "What does she mean die? Do you plan to kill Noriega Naraku?"

"If everyone here believes I deeply care for Noriega why would I do such a thing now that I am demon. Around twenty days ago a purified arrow went through her shoulder. She will be dead in a few days unless what she says works."

Kagura was upset. "If she dies, you will make life a living hell again for me…"

"You sound like yourself again Kagura. In five days, she will be sent after."

Washi chirped to Noriega knowing only she would understand it. "What do you think of Naraku as a youkai?"

"He has not been corrupted by the jewel from what I am able to tell. I am no longer having an alliance with him. What is the root of the question."

"When you live again, because you are no failure, could, we go back? He is a friend."

"A means to a mostly one side alliance Washi. As well, now that his nature has manifested itself, what have I told you of shadow demons Washi."

"The are not to be trusted, if they hide things from the light. And inuyoukai can be faithful until they become dogs and have no one for loyalties. But…"

"I am a miko inuyoukai. I fall under no rules. I approach the center of the four lands now. You will not follow me further. Wait in the forest outside of Shino's home. If I do not come after one day I have died of blood loss."

Washi took off. The girl took out a soul disguising her appearance and scent of he blood as another. Now resembling a lizard she jumped onto the massive roof of the castle in the thick of the forest. She sensed guards or people everywhere. She flipped down into the first window from the roof killing six youkai with her claws before she felt her back tear from the tail of a scorpion demon. Noriega put dark energy around his neck and put the other hand to this head closing her eyes to not focus on her pain at hand.

"Tell me where the library index is demon and your life may not be thrown to waste."

The scorpion was petrified. "Spare me!! I am so sorry for att-"

Noriega was cold. "Now."

"Ahh! Third floor! The entire floor!"

Noriega closed the dark energy around his neck severing his head then ran out as fast as all of her injuries would let her and fought her way to the third floor library. She eventually came across an imp and realized that he would know of all of the information in the scrolls due to him sitting at the desk alone. After getting the information she needed she pulled out her youkai whip realizing the opposition was too close to her. Noriega cursed to herself though, remembering that only full blood inuyoukai have poison whips. So once ridding herself of it she slashed those she could then went to the lower level and with a burst of energy took what was needed.

But it was not fast enough. Swords, scimitars, daggers, spears, whips and more all got their best hit on her as she allowed. By time she was running out of the castle she was loosing blood far too rapid. Once she felt that she was in safe range, she sat. Too delirious from blood loss she had no idea of where she was. The only thing left in her was to combine what the scroll had told her to, what she took from the first floor, and…Nothing. She slid down the tree leaving a thick blood trail closing her eyes with one last breath before everything blurred.

"Feh. I feel no difference… A pitty…"

'What is taking my mother so long?' Washi was flying everywhere now. Noriega was a day late. 'Noriega is never late, unless…'

The falcon like bird flew faster. He eventually saw her in a pool of blood mixed in with something else too quiet under a tree. He let out a cry, which brought attention.

"…Sounds like that bird Nike had while in this place of residence, but not mine. Are you late for something, Tsume?"

In his home, Tsume looked at the eastern lord. "No…Infact, I do believe from the cry of the falcon something is wrong. Come Unagi sama, the call comes from just inside the eastern border from the south."

A few hours later the two stopped dead in their tracks. They had no idea as to why they were not able to spell it before.

"…Who could do this, to someone as beautiful as Nike, and as powerful as Yaburn no Ketsueki?"

Tsume saw the blood everywhere. "Through her shoulder…I guess, perhaps your ninja issues stays my lord."

"True." Unagi looked up. Large bees mixed in with normal black birds flew off. "Will you bury her Tsume?"

"If I touch the body, her bird will try to kill me. He will bury her." Tsume walked off with a hurt feeling. "Good bye, Nike."

Naraku stood with Kagura as his poisonous bees returned. "You of all people Kagura, should pray that I hear the news I want to hear, now."

"Very wise indeed sama…What news of Nori-"

Naraku's eyes flashed red as he slashed Kagura extremely angry. He walked off turning into a shadow and was soon lost to the forest.

Tsume came back a day later alone. Unagi had returned to his palace. "Washi, let me burry No-"

Washi transformed into his large falcon state calling out loudly to Tsume. He could not sense Naraku looking on. As Tsume reached out again he spoke receiving a talon across him.

"Washi Noriega is dead. Do you plan to guard her corpus until decomposition?"

As a reply, Washi picked up his mother in his talons flying off. Naraku knew she was dead: Noriega could never stand flying.

Three months passed. For his incarnates and anyone living within forty kilometers of Naraku at any given moment it was a living hell. Like before he knew her, but worse. He was a demon now.

I could end it here, but I gave my word to make this one long!

She opened her eyes to darkness. There was a small light coming from somewhere, but her eyes felt as if they had not been opened in… Still on her back she spoke with no tone or feeling to her voice.

"Washi. Did I not tell you, that if I were to die, you were not to stay with me."

Washi jumped around and was over come with happiness. He paid no attention to her and wrapped his wings as best as possible around her chirping madly.

"Mother! You are alive! I stayed and when I saw that you did not decompose…I guarded you, and did what I could to keep your holdings in the south from all that you have taught me- I missed you so much!"

Noriega wrapped an arm around him once she completely sat up. "Insolent child."

Washi smiled for a bird youkai. "You missed me as well! Yes! By the emotionless smile oh how I have messed it!"

Noriega stood seeing a new fighting kimono Washi had for her. She changed into it and spoke to him. "You have been mal nourished. I will hunt for you, then we travel to the south to reclaim what you do not hold, and I hold no blame to you Washi."

Noriega left the cave and hunted a lesser demon, a large one for her ward, and a small one for herself. After he ate she wrapped him in her tail ordering him to sleep until fully recovered as she ran off to the southern lands. After seven days she came across a palace half the size of the cardinal lord's and spoke to the guards at the gate. They saw a demon with a bright green tail along with black mixed in in many parts. Her eyes were greenish, as were her markings green and black. She wore a white and black fighting kimono with her sword concealed.

"What business does some demon have with lord Shimata?"

"This demon wishes to ask your lord of some problems on her land, guard."

The guards were a bit taken back by the demon, fear. But still believing her to be a lowly female, they let her in. The green and black inu paid the others in the palace no attention and continued into a meeting room where she spoke with a bear demon that looked human when not in his true state.

"You are a bold young girl demon as is her phoenix-falcon…Whatever your bird youkai is to enter without invitation."

"Perhaps. Before my concern to which you already know, I question you Shimata. How long have you been a lord? Surely no longer than five months?"

The bear demon was very off guard. A low female who none knew of enters his place and does not address him properly. And, he fears her.

"It..It is common knowledge that I have been lord of these lands just under three months and you not knowing this leads me to ask who are you inuyoukai?"

The girl pulled out her youkai whip popping his head off from his neck and forming his soul into a black soul sphere. She easily killed the lesser demons she encountered within the smaller palace and soon spoke to the servants and small solider army around. A member of the army addressed her.

"What of us my lady demon?"

Six neko demons entered. Four male, two female. Noriega spoke.

"While I am away I expect all to listen to the words of these felines. The black male, Souta, is in charge."

Souta spoke. "This is Sakura sama! Remember her name well, for if she finds out we are displeased your death will be a slow one."

The inu girl walked out with Souta soon following. "The rest of your clan will be heading the other lesser lord palaces in the southern areas of my, choice. I also have acquired another noble holding where seven wolves abide by my direction. They are not your enemy and know this."

"Yes Sakura. We expect your return in one year if all is well."

"Yes, as well, Washi will be monitoring you."

Souta nodded his head and spoke before going inside again. "Thank you once again for spearing us from the death the human mikos would have surely brought to my pack of felines. We welcome our debt to you."

Noriega spoke still in the courtyard once Souta was inside. "Washi."

The golden, now near phoenix, falcon chirped. "Yes Noriega?"

"Fly ahead to the northern lord. I need to know where we still stand, since all believe even the soul stealer is dead from inactivity."

One month had passed and Noriega reached the northern palace. She went in through a bedroom window. The wolf demon inside was about to attack, when Washi, who was already with the lord, thought to the lord. The wolf was silent for a while, then looked towards Noriega.

"Washi has changed, now you, but you are dead though Manocuse."

"That name is dead. I know when to kill myself off, Kogua."

He grinned. "So, what do I call you by now? You rarely steal souls anymore either, but of course, you do not like the term, 'steal'."

"My name while in the north… You may decide Kogua."

The wolf shook his head with a grin. "Well, since you have changed appearance and you killed human villages in getting here from what my wolves have told me, how about Okadashiwa, the colorful killer."

"Very well. Then Okdashiwa wishes to know if we are still allies, or-"

Kogua grinned and pushed Noriega with his tail as he spoke. "- you do not have to kill me. I have done nothing to misguide whatever it is you see in me, in fact, I have aided Washi here in keeping your lands here while you were in the south."

Washi thought to Noriega. 'Kogua thinks that you were in the south for up keeping the entire time.'

Noriega put on an emotionless smile. "Very well. Eleven villages though are hardly considered land Kogua. Besides, now I do not want your land as mine wolf."

"You always say now Oka. When will it be never or soon?"

"When I decide that. You are too tense," she tied a note to Washi sending him off. She sat on the edge of the bed. "You should relax before it gives your wrinkles."

Kogua snapped his head towards her quickly. Something was familiar to him. "Where did you hear that foreign term from?"

"A girl who once thought she was human."

Kogua sat on the bed next to her. "So, you really, are, Kagome."

"Hnn. What took you so long."

Kogua smiled. "You have really changed, that is why. You barley smell anything alike, so I figured it was not you. Her odd sayings and words would 'pop up' from you at times."

"I am glad you have mated and moved on Kogua."

"Did you ever do anything with that mutt-" A growl from Noriega. "-uh I mean the hanyou dog?"

"No, I killed him four months ago."

Kogua smiled and with his happiness he put his arms around Noriega surprising her, though she showed no emotion, and embraced her. Noriega spoke quietly.

"Kogua, you have never been as foolish as you are acting now."

Kogua removed himself from Noriega still smiling. "Inu baka is dead so I got excited. I am mated now, that does not mean th-"

Noriega's tail shoved Kogua to a wall stunning him. "If you finish your speech I will not hesitate in killing you Kogua."

Kogua smiled to cover his slight worry. "Oh, well…Let me see what I am able to say now…" The wolf yawned. "I am really tired. Usual guest room is always ready for you Oka."

"Very well." Noriega went for the door.

"Okadashiwa? How long will you be staying?"

Noriega kept her back towards Kogua. "We have much business to attend to. How ever long it takes Kogua."

Kagura flew into the compound and approached Naraku inside a small dark room. She bowed before speaking.

"My lord there is word that kaigi no kihou sends after you in four months. As well as this is confirmed, there is word of a deadly lady ruler of some level in the south with immense power, Sakura. Also, there is word of a man or a female, by the name of beautiful killer in the north who some say challenges the northern lord. There is also a woman impersonating the soul stealer in both lands, but she is only seen during the time of night and has blue, near black hair and a white and black kimono. The Sakura woman has black and green hair."

"How long have these been going about as rumors Kagura."

"Fifteen months."

Naraku stood over Kagura. "Fifteen months."

Kagura could not but help to show fear. "Y-yes Naraku sama. I have just now foun-"

Naraku slashed Kagura across her face. "Fifteen months Kagura," He picked her up through the arm. His claws caused dark blood to ooze from the wound. He yelled in her face and threw her down to the ground. "You are to be an informant Kagura!" He kicked her up then threw her through a wall causing wood to splinter into her in some areas. "Fail again and it will be your death."

Noriega woke. She had spent far too long at the northern palace. She went to se Kogua outside with a pack of wolves walking past to the exit of the palace. Kogua excused himself and followed Noriega.

"I think I have only seen you during the morning light five times. I presume you are leaving green lady."

"Very true Kogua."

"Guess you will stop by later."

"Or you will. Washi will see you in three months."

Noriega left the confinement of the palace immediately going for the southern lands. After fifteen days of running, still very much in the north lands, she shook her head.

"Washi, fly off to Myoti's home. I will join you in a day's time."

The voice spoke to her from behind in the forest as the sun set and Washi was in the distance. "Sakura of the South in the north."

"You are no longer hanyou speak now or I will leave." Noriega said only followed by silence. "Then I leave."

Naraku let her go running off too shocked to process anything. He eventually caught up to her in the middle of the night and saw who Noriega truly was (she is black inu at night and green/black inu when there is sun if none had figured this out!) as she slayed a dragon receiving a black orb in her hand.

"I saw you die. As if all the blood left your body."

"Ancient text are literal at times. You are still very poor at games."

Naraku was still slightly confused. "What happened. How can you-"

"Why concern yourself. I have no time for this and if you try to touch me unwanted I will gut you alive and then remove the skin from your flesh."

"When will you have time."

Noriega shook her head. "Still a fool. Come to the floral palace closest to the miti forest in thirty seven days. I will be busy until then."

"And if I send a puppet of mine?"

She coldly smiled. "I would kill you still."

-

-

-

Oui!!!!!! J'ai fini encore un autre chapitre! J'espère mettre à jour dès que je pourrai. Continuez à lire si vous voulez!

If French is not the best for you….Yes!!!! I completed another chapter. I hope to update as soon as I am able to. Continue to read!

As well, am I to post the message stating I have no ownership of Inuyasha (I do not own!) every update? I do not know!


	7. Chapter 7

For the heart of a demon

Well hello all! I am able to tell that people are beginning to read this story! Good times! I shall continue with this chapter then! Enjoy or not!

-

-

-

-

Chapter 7

Naraku was suddenly bombarded by the phoenix falcon upon nearing the beautiful palace.

'Lord Naraku! Lord Naraku you have come!'

"Washi? You resemble a phoenix now."

'Just as Sakura sama has changed I do as well. That is what you must call her here.'

"I did not know she was one to take lands, more or less settle."

'She has always had lands, but when she killed off some of her names the southern lord sent lesser lords and nobles to take over. She reclaimed them and more under Sakura the merciful. She has five holdings in the south that she looks in on for two months out of the year. The cats around here run the place, they owe her a debt. The black male cat is in charge and is going to speak to you. His name is Souta.'

The entire time Washi was explaining to Naraku, the black feline approached Naraku. "So. I did not know Lady Sakura could withstand other dogs."

"Souta I presume. I am Ukaran."

Souta smiled in prevention of shaking his head. Sakura had already told him who he was. "Very well. You will leave within four days because Sakura sama will no longer be here then." He walked off. "If you need anything ask a servant to assist you. Lady Sakura, pending on how well you have been allowed to know her, will either meet or put up with you when she returns to the palace tonight, or in the morning. A wardrobe is provided."

Naraku spoke as Washi led him to his room. "She does not like inuyoukai? Of herself?"

'Defiantly not my place to say. I have to go, bye!'

Naraku woke early in the morning before the sun rose. The mahogany wardrobe near the window in the very large and elegant room was filled with various clothing, colors, and styles. After taking care of all of his morning needs he left his room to see the black and green haired Sakura speaking with two lion demons, who tried to move onto Sakura. Naraku was amused from his third floor view to see her turn around cutting the head off of the first lion with his own sword. She turned to the remaining lion.

"Tell your lord that if he is unable to come himself, that if he sends another lusting demon I will also have his head. Leave at once."

Souta walked next to Naraku as the lion bowed and quickly left out through the doors. "Talk to her now Ukaran before she leaves."

"She does not like settling in one place."

"True, that, and she has already killed someone or something this morning. She might by pass that you are a dog and decide not to kill you."

Noriega spoke walking towards the doors to leave the palace. "Very well, I might not by pass that you are feline, Souta."

Souta grinned walking off. "You do not care."

"True." Noriega was out of the palace. Within moments, so was Naraku, who spoke to her.

"What happened."

"I was unconcisous for some time. By day time I look like this, by night as you once remembered me. Washi is growing up and apparently is half phoenix and falcon."

"So you have only been in the north and the south. Why?

"I have no want to venture into the east any time in the near future. I despise lizards, eels and of the sorts."

"And inuyoukai."

"Yes." Noriega said with out emotion as normal. She knew Naraku wanted an answer. "If I explained you would know more than I want you to."

"Perhaps, or not. Come back to my compound."

"No. Our alliance has ended sixteen months ago."

"It could be fun, like a game. I have a proposition to propose to you."

"Naraku learn to listen when I say no."

Washi landed on Noriega's shoulder. In seeing this, Naraku spoke again ignoring a brief glare from Noriega.

"So, you two are not coming?"

'Noriega why not? I have not seen Toi or Pati or Kagura and I like Naraku.'

"I spoil you. We leave at morning. Fly to Mitzu, she looks for you." Noriega watched as Washi flew off then turned to Naraku growling at him. "This is why I do not like dogs and I do not trust shadow demons."

Naraku smiled at the growl. "Perhaps I like games as well."

She smiled emotionlessly as her tail went under his chin as she walked out. "Not more than I."

Sakura gave her instructions to the felines than ran off. Washi was happy the entire run for being able to see those he has missed for so long. Noriega shook her head towards his happy mood.

"May I presume, m'lord, this Sakura figure is genuine if you have not nearly killed us yet?"

Naraku, outside of his compound, turned to the servant. "She is very genuine."

Three days later Kagura's eyes widened as she saw Noriega walk through the forest towards the compound. So excited, Kagura ran up to her hugging her.

"Thank goodness you are-"

"-alive."

The cold voice got to Kagura making her become wide eyed again. Kagura backed away from Noriega and bowed. "Forgive me Noriega. I am foolish."

Noriega glared at her. "Very. Has Naraku focused on his anger in my absence."

"Very much so his anger has been focused Noriega. If I may, please do not kill yourself off again."

"I will wait for a while then. Take Washi with you on your traveling for Naraku. He wishes to speak with you."

Kagura flew on her feather for Washi. Noriega went up late at night nearing dawn to the compound. Nearly all of the servants came to her bowing around her.

"Lady Noriega!"

"We rejoice you are alive!"

"Lardy Noriega it is good you are good-"

Noriega picked up a male by his throat. "If you do not quit with flattery I will kill you." Noriega tossed him aside.

"Flattery, can be a good thing."

Noriega leaned against a post as Naraku sat near her area. "Not if it is from you."

He grinned. "Such as Nike formally of the east."

She growled. "Your lack of skill in games to my taste is not amusing."

"Why do you not like dogs?"

"When oyu find out by chance encounters you will hear for yourself." Noriega sat next to him. "Why should I tell a dog why I detest them."

Her tail played with his shorter tail that was only to his lower calfs. "You are one, and I am a full demon now."

Noriega, still unreadable, sat on his lap. "What do you want of me."

"You, are fast." Naraku growled. "The kaigi no kihou comes for me in eight days. Will you help me-"Naraku stopped his speech. Whatever Noriega was doing with her tail while still holding an emotionless face made him feel incredible. He wondered how she knew. "You are very fast."

"Why should I help you."

Naraku smiled slightly devious. "Because Onna no kamibi, just because you do not care if dogs die now or later, they still care about-"Naraku growled. "Pomme Jour."

Noriega smiled emotionlessly, getting off of Naraku before the head servant Pomme Jour came outside. The half fox half insect youkai smelled the air and knew he was in trouble. Seeing the rage in Naraku's eyes, the servant stepped behind Noriega who spoke.

"Hiding, especially behind a female is dishonorable."

The servant youkai cowered in fear. "Lady Noriega I wish to live honorable or not!"

She looked at Naraku while speaking to the servant. "Thank you for coming at this, time, Pomme Jour." She then turned to the servant. "Why are you scared."

"I will surely die before the sun rises!"

Noriega cursed. She had forgotten about the sun. she threw the servant aside and left the compound. "I will return come night."

Naraku was angry. 'Moronic servant...I will kill him later.' He stood following Noriega into the forest. "Noriega."

Noriega continued walking. "Now is not a good time."

"Why."

Noriega growled stopping. "You question too much. I will return foolish shadow dog."

"When."

Noriega growled loudly making sure none could see her eyes changing into green. "When I feel like it. Washi will stay with Kagura."

When the girl wanted to be left alone none could follow her. Not able to pick up any scent or trail Naraku returned to his compound. Washi flew over to him from Kagura's arm.

'Where is Noriega lord Naraku?'

Naraku looked closely at the phoenix falcon. "Do you know where she went?"

'What was her- Oh, you can not tell, so never mind. At times, well... Did you do something to Noriega?'

Naraku pushed up on his arm. Washi was now flying as Naraku walked off. "You are an odd youkai Washi."

Washi perched on the roof and thought to himself. 'I know Kagura and Peti have said that Naraku likes my Mom, but he has his, tendencies... I do not think Mom will go for him though. I know Sesshomaru still causes her pain, which is why she just cries from time to time. And why she does not let anyone closer to her. Why her hair always covers her forehead. And why she has hate for all dogs...Even herself. And all humans too. Inuyasha chose Kikiyou instead of my Mom long ago and then he hurt her. She still has not told me. Then she is with Sesshomaru, who is full inuyoukai... She never told me what really happened but he probably hurt her as well. She does not want to feel, anything, because it hurts. And even if my Mom could love Naraku, she...Hates herself."


	8. Chapter 8

For the heart of a demon

Okay! So, this is the next chapter. I have hope that this will have more length than the last chapter, but if not, that means all will have an update soon!... That is, if the classes work with me allowing me to have time to do so! Read on or not!

Chapter 8

-

-

-

-

-

Naraku saw the smallish bird look sad for a bird youkai. "Washi, what causes you trouble over lady Noriega."

Washi was still in thought to himself not hearing Naraku call out to him. 'I know my mother would tell me if she wanted to die. To end the pain she hides so well it should be obvisous. Why now- Lord Naraku did do something then, and... Noriega-Mom...' Washi then called out. "Noriega!"

Naraku spoke to one of his minions as Washi flew off. "Follow him."

After two days of travel she entered a wide cave known only to her and Washi. She sat down meditating focusing her miko energy. Soon red miko rain like drops fell within the cave and a brown haired dog demon formed. She softly smiled while Noriega remained cold.

"Child, your heart crys with pain."

"I am powerful and emotions will not hinder me."

"Is that what you truly believe in your heart child."

Noriega was sitting on the cave ground with her legs crossed. "Emotions only hindered me as a human and before five years ago. Nothing can touch me."

"Nothing and no one. Do you wish to have others shut out from you for good?"

"Yes. I stay powerful, clearminded."

The brown inuyoukai creature moved infront of Noriega. "But my child, my Noriega, you are far from clear minded if you ask this spirit for guidance, the one of your dead m-"

Noriega cut her off. "To clear my mind and nothing more."

"For what reasons."

"To maintain power and control."

"To clear your mind you say? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Of the one you still love and the root of all your pain and misery."

Noriega was becoming slightly angry. "Yes I know this as do you damned spirit speak now."

"My child, if it were as simple as a yes, then you would be clear minded-"

Noriega began to slowly cry. "Why did he not believe me? Why? I told him, poured my heart out to him and he tries to rip it from me yet he has and holds it still?" Noriega clenched her head and shouted. "Why do I hate all dog demons!"

"Because you blame and hate yourself for him not trusting you, loving you. The first inuyoukai you had your sight on was the hanyou Inuyasha. He crushed your heart, but you loved him, yet were not in love with him. So you were able to move on. But with Sesshomaru... You were in love, you love everything about him. You gave him your heart and soul, and he lied and hurt you. And you can not love again, much less another dog demon, if another still holds your heart."

Noriega was calm again. "I do not care for Narak-"

"Do not lie to this spirit. You can not realize this as long as Sesshomaru still holds so uch control over you."

"Killing Inuyasha was pleasurable, do you want for me to do the same to Sessshomaru?"

"If you could kill Sesshomaru, then you truly are pure evil, and nothing of me. You are able to rule worlds with your abilities, but if you kill love, you are lost."

"Then what do you want of me woman."

The brown inu smiled. "That is my girl. Follow your heart. Not all shadows have dark cores. Sometimes, the brightest things are in the dark."

Washi quickly flew down from his elevation to Naraku's. 'Lord Naraku I have seen Noriega!'

"Where has my minion gone to Washi."

'She slayed him for viewing her when none should see her as such. Please come!'

Noriega, back to her emotionless self, stayed out towards the mountains. She let out a sight and then smiled in hearing he familiar flapping of the wings of her ward in the far distance approaching her.

Naraku spoke still following Washi. "Washi, tell me what you know of Noriega, now."

'Once she puts out the fire still burning in her, she can move on from the past. And you can see if she likes you too, or plans to use you, but I hope not because you are nice to me and I like your place!'

Naraku thought to himself seeing Washi descend. 'She got hurt in the past, why she trust no one...'

"Noriega! I was worried, so I brought lord Naraku!"

Noriega held out her left arm for him to land on. "You have flown this entire way. Do not do this in the future. Sleep, now."

Washi settled himself in her black tail and slept. After a few more hours of travel along side Naraku, Noriega made a nest for Washi and leaned against a tree. She spoke to Naraku yet did not look at him. Naraku was standing infront of her.

"You did not mark your minion."

"Next time I will mark myself so that you do not kill me."

Noriega smiled with no emotion. "It will not help you shadow dog."

Naraku smirked. "So what will help me Noriega."

"Not being the types of youkai that you are."

Naraku took a step closer to her. "You could care less if I were shadow."

"To care less one must first care."

Naraku tried looking into her eyes but found that he could not. "Truthfully?"

Her tail went around his waist. "Why did you come here."

Naraku took another step closer to Noriega still wrapped in her tail. "I want to be the one to put out the flames you have."

Naraku could tell she was not pleased by the glare he received. Her tail went back over her shoulder. "Go to sleep."

Noriega watched as Naraku realized his error and sat under a tree with his eyes closed. She could not identify it, but was sure that he hid something from her. She payed it no attention and was glad that he had learned to half sleep.

"Stupid dog." She saw a small smile on his lips.

Noriega heard a scream. Familiar... She ran off with two words to Naraku just after dawn.

"Watch Washi."

Naraku quickly got to his feet, put the bird on his shoulder and ran off after her just towards the northern border.

Noriega was cautious. If she was there, the one who she believed the scream to be from, he would be there as well. But she did not sense or smell him. Noriega came across the unconscious short olive colored toad demon and a beaten two headed dragon to see a small human child with a black hair side pony tail scared against a tree. A massive snake demon was about to attack her when Noriega purified it leaving nothing behind. She smelled Naraku approaching in the distance.

The ningen turned around scared again at first then realized who the face of the inu female belonged to. The girl smiled about to stand and greet her when her own face soon became mortified from the sight behind her. The ningen shouted, but not in time.

"Sama no!"

Noriega made a sound and shut her eyes tightly as she fell to her knees. Blood came out of her mouth splattering the ningen's clothing. She did everything to make sure her face did not betray her as she looked down to see the bloody sword through her chest. She shed a pair of tears visible only to the ningen child before her as her blood oozed from her.

"Actions before reason. You never did, trust, me..."

-

-

-

-

Okay, I do not know if this is known or not. But, when Washi is 'talking', that is Washi communicating to people with the use of his mind, unless the writing states that he is thinking to himself. When Washi is "talking" he is using bird type of speech, chirps or calls. That is all, incase there is confusion.

As well, I hope you are able to guess who sent the sword through Noriega! Do you think she is dead? Do you believe that she is alive? If not, chapter nine will be up soon!

As well, as I have started to read the writers on this site, I have noticed something. They ask a question for the story and receive responses. So.............Here is something to think about. The next chapters (many) are already hand written, but, does the reader wish for a scene or not? As for a scene, I am not sure of the word.... Well, if you could help me with the word, leave a review or email me. It is how you say, one of **_those_** types of scenes. Help is always appreciated with anything as well!

As well, I am going to say thank you to those who have reviewed and most appreciation to Kage Otome who has reviewed since start. Good times!


	9. Chapter 9

For the heart of the demon

Not much to say, nothing to say, so..

-

-

-

-

Chapter 9

-

-

-

-

Noriega fell onto her side bleeding out. Naraku, who had come just before the sword was plunged into her, went to Noriega. 'Why did she not move?'

Washi saw it from the sky and felt his world collapse around him. He flew down to her nudging his fallen mother as the figure removed Tokijin from the green and black haired inu female.

'That is the same falcon like creature.' He spoke. "Rin, who is this woman?"

Rin was on her knees in tears unable to be smelled due to the blood. "Lady Kagome! Sessho-sama killed Kagome!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened some as he inhaled. The scent was different as well as extremely bloody, but clearly her. He was mortified and realized everything Noriega had said was right. He spoke.

"Ka-Kagome... And I nearly killed her, she still cared..."

"Damn mutts."

Naraku began to speak. "Noriega ho-"

Sesshomaru cut him off. "How are you well again? Surley your healing abilities have not come this far yet."

"You," Noriega sat up with her wound no longer bleeding as much. "lost your right to question me and receive answers." She stood. "I am finished here."

Sesshomaru spoke. "Why are you with Naraku if he was the one to set us up years ago?"

Naraku gave everything in him not to show surprise as he thought to himself. 'Five or six years ago. The black haired girl, was, Kagome...I truly am the cause to all of her pain. This could w-"

Naraku stopped to hear Noriega with focus. "I knew, true, but like Naraku now you too think too much. If he had not done so then I would have been wasting more years with an inuyoukai who did not care enough to listen to the woman who would have been his mate for eternity."

Sesshomaru's eyes faltered from his stoic state. "Kagome why did you not fi-"

Noriega moved her hair from her neck revealing a prominent scar. "When you did this to her you ripped out Kagome's heart. She has been dead for six years. I am who my birth father, who ever he may be, wanted me to be, Noriega, because he named me such. You do not know her nor will you have to opportunity to know her. Your rash ways in trying to kill those who help Rin will be part of your downfall of the Western lands from our-"

"-You talk of my betrayal yet you have moved on with him who will use you and ab-"

"'-This Noriega, has yet to do anything with Naraku because she still is in love with you. I do not betray, it is not fitting of me. I could care less if you have mated for I know my place is not you." Noriega leaned against a tree bleeding making herself calm down and collect herself. "Damn dogs."

Sesshomaru spoke after a silence. "So it truly is you who has made a name in all lands save the west."

"You know inuyoukai of nobility do not start violence against one another."

"Because of my actions."

She glared at him. "What you left me with. Leave. The next time we meet I can guarantee nothing."

And with that Sesshomaru left with a longing look towards Noriega. He had already healed Ah—Uhn and Jakken. "I am truly sorry I have caused you so much pain, Kagome."

Noriega looked down and closed her eyes again. She closed the wound to her chest with her miko abilities and spoke to Washi extremely weak but not showing.

"Washi. Go to the room lord Kogua has put aside for my storage. Take all of the medallions and give them to our allies. You know where I will be when finished."

Washi flew off. Naraku was amazed, she did not lose face during all of that. "Your fire is out now."

"Next time, do not encourage my ward to tell you what you want. He is still young and learning."

"Should I-"

"Were you not coherent through the years. I have told you not to ask me to repeat myself. You truly are a dumb dog."

Naraku smiled. "You have no weight."

"But I have been scared. I can not trust you."

Naraku smiled. "I will not hurt you, Noriega."

Noriega felt the same thing as before from him, but put it to the side. "As said the western lord, the half breed, and a human all to me. Do you understand why, I can not trust you."

"Patterns are for gypsies."

"Whom at times can have truth to their words. Do you still plan to take over the four lands as you once did when hanyou."

"Only if you give me a reason to."

Still no emotions from the inu girl. "Likewise.:

"You have perfected disregarding your emotions well."

"Yet another trival fact."

Naraku looked at her. "You can tell that I am not them."

"I care not. You have a messenger coming for you, and I have business to attend to."

Naraku's tail went around her tail as he walked infront of her with his chest almost touching hers. "What business."

A wolf on the four legs slowly approached Noriega weary of Naraku. The wolf whined then sat down with its leg out. A piece of paper was tied to the leg. As the wolf's tail moved about a pale green demon came to the side of Naraku. Noriega spoke with short breaths walking off with the wolf at her side. Naraku and his messenger followed.

"With the northern lord."

Naraku saw her shortness of breath and almost a pained face. "Very well then why not-"

Noriega knew that he had caught on. "I am not able to go out for five days. Do not make, me repeat myself."

Naraku stopped letting her go. His messenger spoke. "Lord Naraku, at the compound..."

Noriega took the letter from the leg of the wolf as she walked and read it to herself. 'Washi has come asking Ginta to open the door where you keep your war supplies. I have also been told that he is handing out the medallions. I presume you are coming here, but if not, we need to talk. Your wolf, Kouga.'

"How did you make yourself look normal-all black in the day time?"

Noriega walked up to Kogua at the palace door entrance days later. "Apparently I am now able to somewhat control it."

The wolf accompanying Noriega whined to Kogua. He barked back receiving a response. Kogua gave a look to Noriega stopping in the middle of the grand hall inside. "She says that she saw you with, Naraku?"

An emotionless smile. "Many more of the reasons, we should discuss things."

Kogua grinned laughing a bit. "About time you found yourself another dog. You always had a like for them, even when you were a human, or whatever."

"Let us not speak of that past of mine."

Kogua still laughed. "Okay! What does my Onna no kami wish to discuss outside of the fact that you are bleeding? Are you okay."

"At least your nose is accurate."

His tail batted her head. "Go to sleep. You know even you need it."

Night came. Noriega changed after taking care of necessities into a blue and silver fighting outfit. Kata, a brown female wolf, entered.

"Been a while for you. Is everything fine Noriega?"

"Only a few months Kata. Is Jibo well?"

The wolf blushed with pride. "Taught him to bite at the neck of his hunt before anyone else in the litter of the pack. He is growing so fast. Kogua summoned nobles and lords here as you said, but he wants to talk to you fist, okay?"

"Very well, the south wing meal room as normal."

Kata left. "Of course."

The meal room had black marble floors, blue walls, tape strives, chairs, and three smaller tables in it. Kogua sat on the stairs in the middle of the room that spiraled down. Noriega sat next to him.

"Doing better since you are outside blood free I am guessing."

"Yes. How many came."

"All save four. Zibtua will be here in an hour, she was with a guy representing the rabbit clans in her area. Stupid dispute... What is with you and Naraku?"

"We had an alliance. When finished, he is persistent in a following manner at all times."

"So the evil shadow dog likes you... Wait, you do not like dogs."

"Exactly."

"But you do not want to kill him."

"At times gutting him... The idea is very tempting."

Kogua grinned at her. "I think you are too monotone to realize you like the dog."

"Then keep your opinions to yourself Kogua."

Kogua rolled his eyes. "Okay then. About Washi."

She smiled as normal. "If I do decide in his favor, then we are to take all of the lands, hence the medallions."

Kogua shoved her some with his tail. "Slick dog. But why with him? You can easily have it yourself and do not need Nark-"Kogua paused and smiled. "You do."

"He does not need to know this. I could care less who has these lands, if he is intent then I shall not loose my positions to him."

"More of a race than a mate...Dog love, what suits you Nori, but he more you tell me this, the more it seems like you think it is a bad idea."

"All precautionary measures Kogua."

"Well you have between an eigth and a sixth of the southern land and that is by far the biggest. Then, there is the holdings of Naraku in the east which is like ten percent, and whenever you give the word, the north is yours, but you already had knowledge of that."

"True."

"What will you do with us, if Naraku... You know, you two."

Noriega hit him lightly with her tail. "Nearly exactly the same."

Kogua gave her a look. "Nearly? I am the northern lord what is nearly."

"Your duties and benefits will be the same, your title will diminish to something you may thing of yourself, leaving me as the northern lady."

"And Naraku."

Noriega growled. "Wolf do not test me."

"Just giving you a reality check." Kogua stood looking at her with a grin. "Hey slow inu! Are you coming? They are all here now."

Noriega stood at the middle with Kogua to her right and Ginta to her left. The table was filled all seated as Kogua spoke. After explaining a lesser wolf lord spoke.

"Noriega. You now who are all allied to you, yet Naraku and his do not and we are without medallions and markings. What truly will become of us?"

Noriega spoke, still sitting, in her usually without emotion voice. Her eyes slowly met with the lesser lord who had spoke by time she had finished.

"If you have no faith in lord Kogua or myself then I will kill you without the hesitation you reek of. As seeing as all save two lords or nobles are wolves, he will be told that if he or his minions are as much as to cut one wolf I will have his head. As for the tow non wolves, Washi has delivered your medallions to your place of residence, as theirs will not be set in effect until I see fit, and you see Naraku."

Another wolf spoke after the previous sat down a bit weary. "The northern forces will be warring with you, what lands are we to be deployed to?"

"I will inform you when I myself know for sure."

Kogua spoke. "We are not doing anything until Washi is finished, and he is not working alone, but still. Look to it in less than two years. Noriega has never killed a wolf and we all trust her, besides! Doing this gets us more land too! Like a down grading promotion."

Naraku arrived at his compound to find Kanna waiting for him. He sensed disturbance. She held up her mirror already knowing his question. He saw the events that happened, leaving a forth of his entire force within and outside of the compound dead or unconscious. A demon approached.

"Naraku! Your forces were sent out nine days ago to meet the kagi no kihou but could barley keep them at bay! We sent word as soon as able to but we fear they will be here within the hour! Human and demon a like combine for all of our heads! They have sent their best into a le-"

At that moment, all was heard was the whizzing sound as a stream of purified arrows were seen. The arrow went through Naraku's thigh and left shoulder pinning him to the ground. Naraku sent blades of blood as the horde of demons came to meet his forces who would not last long against a seemingly endless amount. Naraku then fell onto his back and spit blood from his mouth as he winced in pain. The white demon incarniate of his walked directly to him without any commotion.

"Kanna...Dissipate to her. Noriega, go now."

"Hmm. Why green today, not saying anything is wrong, just asking."

Noriega stood in a plant garden with Kogua outside of his palace. "Cloaking consumes energy, though small amounts, I must think of it constantly though."

"Learn something new every day."

"Someone must have hit you on the head for you to o- Kanna."

Kogua looked at the small white demon with disgust hidden. "That is one of his split offs."

"Yes. Why have you come to me. Show freely in the presence of lord Kogua."

The mirror the small white demon held displayed the legion of demons and mikos, Naraku, his soldiers, and his compound. Kogua laughed.

"Dumb dong is going to get himself killed, but you will go and save him of course. You love him!"

Noriega growled in her throat. "Kogua."

His tail patted her head. "Go ahead, I am not saying anything more, and as long as we have known each other you know I will not tell a soul."

Her tail shoved him back. "We will continue at a later date."

Noriega ran off away form the palace then stopped. 'Why should I take up a battle for someone who could give me nothing? Is that even true? Do I have any thoughts to Naraku more than for an associate-

_Of course I do. I would take over all of the lands for him_---

Or myself-

_Stop arguing with yourself Noriega-_

I will not meet my demise with some moronic shadow dog demon due to emotions weighing me down----

_Naraku has done fine with them_-

Naraku is going to die because of them Kagome I will have no weight to halt myself in whatever I choose he is below me, weaker and-

_Go to the compound and find out yourself.'_

Kanna carefully approached Naraku. She looked down at him.

"Kanna..."

Her mirror showed the tails of Kogua and Noriega messing with one another. Naraku thought to himself.

'She allows Kogua to touch her over my own life. I guess she truly has been playing me for a fool, more than I was playing her to...No, these are just images. Perhaps I will ask her what the extent of her relationship is with the wolf if we meet again. And I remember, no matter how fast Noriega is, it takes more time to run here than to appear here...I must not close my eyes..." Five hours passed. "And then she came."

Noriega stood over Naraku having already surveyed the situation. "You are weak."

Naraku smiled some. "I am mortal."

She growled in her throat as she stepped out of the way of the arrows. "You know of my mortality. And would do well for this Noriega to come form the northern palace in so short time."

"Fast."

"No duh..."She knelt down at the same time avoiding a spear. She looked at him to see his confusement. "Do not worry about my words mutt."

Noriega pulled out the arrows burning her hand as Naraku spoke. "You would show yourself with me letting the kaigi no kihou know this."

"Once again, the foolish dog has stated the obvious. Do not leave the sight of this soul I have just let loose around you or you will not live to know what you want."

Naraku spoke now leaning against a wall with a snake like spirit around him as Noriega jumped from the roof. "Will you return?"

"Yes."

Noriega made her way into the forest behind the furthest attackers and let loose a massive wave of purification energy. She with drew her own sword letting loose black flames consuming the masses. She shredded one behind her then let loose the death scar. Not seeing an end to the demons she sent swirls of purification energy out from her careful not to further drain herself. She sheathed her blade slashing through some of the many relishing in the enemy blood she was covered with not worrying of her own injuries. She licked some from her claws then turned biting through a human to her side. She laughed craving more blood.

A spider demon, green in color, sat next to Naraku. His left arm was barley hanging on and his left leg was cut off. They both watched to the best of their senses as Noriega battled.

"She might even be enjoying this Naraku."

"Most likely she is. Amazing powers..."

"Indeed. If what I heard is true, though, for some female demons, blood is a, how you say stimulant of the sorts for them."

Naraku grinned to himself once he saw the look the spider demon was giving him. "Perhaps indeed."

Noriega walked up to the compound to find that most areas went with out damage, unlike the fields and forest. The two demons sitting on poarch saw her blood covered licking her claws and at times sucking on them for every last drop of blood. She took out a cleaning soul and replace it once she was clean. She saw Naraku, sitting, and the spider demon next to him. The two demons watched though as Noriega focused her attention on a part wolf and fox demon standing to the slight distance.

Noriega smelled deeply taking in the scent of his blood. She went up to the half and half demon and began to lick on his bleeding neck. The fox-wolf knew Naraku had laid claim on Noriega even more so by the death glare from Naraku and the spider demon next to him, but the scent she produced was overwhelming to him. The half and half demon found his hands in various places on her body. But soon, the pleasure gave way to the delayed poison from her tongue. As he began to yell in pain Noriega bit through his neck lapping up the fresh blood. She dropped the dead body with a devious evil smile on her face as she spoke licking her lip.

"If, he was of value to you, Naraku, you, should have said so."

Naraku looked at Noriega giving her his full attention as she walked over towards him. "Would you have stopped."

A devious smile was on her face. "No. I wonder if, I will like your blood."

The spider demon, now further away from Naraku, spoke. "Maybe for her, it is a response to kill."

"It may not be." Noriega sat on Naraku's lap. "Or it may be."

She licked the arrow holes shut on his body and growled deep in her throat. She then licked his neck and bit down some. Naraku hurt like hell. She inhaled deeply and began sucking and licking on his neck. By this time, the spider demon began to move back closer to Noriega, even he could smell the scent she gave off, he wanted her as well. Naraku had managed to get Noriega away from his neck and layed her down on her back as she licked a wound on his chest. He spoke.

"Are you playing with me."

"Yes."

"Will you kill me once if I do so."

She laughed a bit. "If you even live that long." She licked his mouth. "You, are poisoned."

Naraku was going to die one way or the other. He made his own poison, but hers was far more lethal than his. And if he survived long enough, she would kill him once she got what she wanted out of what he could give her. Yet he was still attracted to her. He wanted her, now.

There was a throat being cleared. "Uh, lady Minone... Mamochan request your time at his private estate."

Noriega licked Naraku's neck closed healing him then rolled out from under him. Angry and still lusting he sat standing to see her against a support beam with the demon who had just delivered her a message in between her legs around him. Noriega licked his bleeding neck. Naraku stood with red in his eyes about to rip the spine from the demon whose tail was under her kimono.

"What."

Noriega inhaled smiling, devious, but no other emotion. "I would have thought, you to appreciate me leaving you with your life Naraku. And as for the lusting spider demon to your side, he has no tail unlike this seiyuuki youkai, so he obviously does not know how to use it."

But before the monkey demon could get much further, he began shouting from the poison and she bit deep through his neck relishing every moment. Still heated, she walked off. Naraku still seeing red, spoke.

"You leave to find a mate while in your heated state."

"I leave towards my destination of finding more blood. They do not interest, me, in mating, Naraku. You would do well with patience and perhaps you will find out who will."

The spider demon spoke. "Perhaps that is where Nike came from... And you still can not read her."

Naraku payed him no attention. He noticed the spirit Noriega had left was healing those in the area as it moved about. "Do you know who this Mamochan is."

"I can find out."

-

-

-

-

-

Okay, so that was a chapter done with! I hope no one had bad feelings after reading this or what not, but demons are like animals in some ways, so this is my opinion. And if none like the blood aspects, I apologize! Like it? Not like it? Only two ways for this author to understand! What else was in this chapter....?

If there was confusement when Noriega ran away from the palace of Kogua, _writing like this is Kagome, _while writing like this is Noriega. It is not as if there are two people, just two emotions that are defined. She is not insane, just confliction.

But, yeah!!!!! I have learned some of my first "slang" terms from one who sent me an email from reading this! I am happy! If you are able to guess what it is, I...Will think of something good! It will be liked. Always send the email or review with slang terms. I only know so few!


	10. Chapter 10

For the heart of a demon

-

-

-

-

-

There is a slight not so good scene of badness to character towards the end of the chapter, so, guess this is a warning of some sorts. Warning of how I do not have claims to Inuyasha!

Well? How are things as of now? Liking? Not liking? Well, if you wish, read on!

--

--

--

--

--

Chapter 10

Noriega, twelve days later, came to a quaint compound deep in the south lands. It was made of white wood and had a massive sand garden in the front. Knowing her presence was known already, she walked past the servants entering into a dark room even though it was day time. The half dragon half dog demon walked outside with her to the edge of the garden. He had a long metallic green tail, pointed ears, long dark green hair, and a patch of scales down his spine. He wore a dark blue outfit with silver patters and a black sash (similar to what Sesshomaru wears). He had two kodachi at his waist. He looked at Noriega with his soft yellow eyes.

"Time has passed since we have last spoken."

"Six months."

"Has my not keeping in touch with you moved me to be an enemy."

"You have heard of the task my ward has been delegated."

"I am well informed as well. A number of birds I have not seen in this area of recent have been passing, none stopping. Are we against each other or am I ever so in your graces Minone."

"Do not push me Mamochan."

"If you do not tell me, I will find a way to kill you no matter the names you have acquired or disposed of."

Noriega growled at him glaring. "You demand nothing of me."

He looked at her with his indifference. His emotions we hidden as well, but not to the extent of Noriega's. "You still are Minone. I had hard a rumor, you have become soft for an unknown lord in the east."

"Your dragon spys have given you false information, and of before. Why believe what they say now."

"Your words are truthful, yet I received this information from a human who did not reek of lies." Mamochan looked at her, starting from her tail and moving his eyes up. "Tell me Minone, truly why did you come here."

"To see if you allied yourself truly with the Western lord, southern lord, or myself yet by your insolent words the other two choices are of no concern to me."

"I am glad we have this up front Minone, but to clarify, as the head of one of his messengers has confirmed, you know I am more dragon than inu, why I am one of the low southern lords and not one of the west."

"If you wish to accelerate your own down fall, do so now, and you truly will be the fool."

"Yet you despise dogs as you are one."

"No less yourself."

Mamochan growled at her. "Bitch."

Noriega began to growl. "If you wish to destroy my land feel free to do so. You are the single most pathetic excuse for a lesser lord dragon that I have encountered Mamochan."

His dragon tail whipped at her throat, Noriega took a step back. "Even if you do defeat me, it is unlikely you will leave the south this deep to your areas alive. So I will kill you myself and not even the scavengers dare to touch your rotting corpus."

Noriega, emotionless, smiled. "Try me."

She jumped back as Mamochan's tail barley missed her throat. She withdrew her own sword as Mamochan took out his twin kodachi skillfully attacking at her. Noriega easily blocked and avoided his tail at the same time. She swung her blade in one direction sending the death scar and dung into her arm sending blades of blood at him. Mamochan jumped very high up avoiding all and sent fire dead at her. Noriega erected a powerful miko barrier and with her other hand not holding the sword sent her whip at him. One kodachi blocked while the other hit her sword, and applying some pressure from above at short range Mamochan opened his mouth sending fire at her again.

Noriega jumped back blocking his tail with her sword and using her whip to cut at his tail leaving a long bloody gash. Mamochan then sent fire at her again and in the middle threw an dagger at her. The female inu only seeing the fire put her hand out exploding the flames being sent at her. The force pushed her and Mamochan back deflecting the dagger and soon Noriega let her sword glow black as the two charged at each other. The sky became black and as their swords collided, one sliced the girl, but black flames engulfed the half dragon.

Mamochan had little time to use some of his aurora to protect him. Enraged, his eyes glowed dark blue as he transformed into a massive silver and green dragon. Noriega ran avoiding his fire and tail until seeing no other option transformed herself into a black dog.

Kogua and his pack, staying in one of Noriega's southern wolf run palaces, quickly went outside to watch the fight. The two transformed were steadily moving north.

"How the hell did it get to night suddenly?"

"More importantly, who is she fighting? I can not tell."

"Yeah that guy is almost twice her size!"

Kogua spoke. "Some dog dragon little lord named Mamochan."

The wolves all turned to Kogua. "Mamochan?"

"That is Mamochan? I herd he tells the southern lord what to do, that he is truly in control but can not be the southern lord in dragon lands because he is a mixed breed."

"Yeah, and that he is even more powerful than the southern lord- Wait I thought Oka was on good terms with him Kogua."

Kogua laughed. "Oka and Mamochan, allies? Hell no she defeated him in a battle a while ago and kept him alive because. They just agreed not to fight again."

"Until now."

Ginta spoke. "I heard this is the first time they have fought in these forms, their true forms."

Mamochan slashed at the girl who rolled out of the way. He spat fie at her and she dismissed it with energy. Angry, Mamochan roared at her causing her ears to fold. She ran past licking him burring through some of the scales to his flesh. He roared again sending massive icicles at her. One hit her right shoulder hard and she barked at him slashing deep across his chest twice, but before she could do anything more Mamochan pounced on top of the dog pinning her down by the shoulders. As his head went down, the only sound heard was a yelp.

Kogua and his pack were already on the run for Noriega. Tome, a female with a white streak in her black hair/fur spoke.

"Stupid males! Even hanyou know that females are always smaller and weaken in true form."

Kogua spoke. "Even if they are stronger when in people form which is why the damn half and half turned into his true form in the first place."

Naraku had already seen the mirror and as he flew he heard the yelps and crunches long before he would be able to see them, to see her.

Noriega yelped as the dragon bit down on her again. But she was far beyond angry. The dog slashed deep in his face as he tried biting again, lunged forward and bit deep into his neck tearing at it. She filled him with as much poison as she was able to until his tail swung at her. She jumped back stumbling and whining, but not taking her eyes off of him. The black inu growled as the dragon snorted. They jumped at each other again, but Noriega changed mid direction swinging her tongue at him hitting him with poison saliva. He roared seeing the bone in his fore arm. Now they both were unable to walk. Noriega thought to Mamochan both glaring at one another.

'If you are obedient I will not purify you completely with the next lick.'

'Very well Minone. I can tell, this eastern fellow of yours has not softened you, but has hardened you making you that much more fierce. You will have no further qualms from me, and I will fight under Noriega when the time comes, my lady. I was wrong to challenge you, and my place being known tells me not to try a third time and be lucky to escape with my life.'

Noriega knocked him down with her nuzzle and barked at him. Mamochan went back to his person form and was taken away by servants. Once clear, the inu sat, more so laid on her side licking her wounds. As the wolves came up, they saw one leg broke, a fore arm shattered or fractured, and part of her side oozing with thick blood. They made noise cheering, especially Tome.

"Yeah! Women will rule! If a full transformed male dragon can not beat you no one can!"

Noriega whined folding her ears, Kogua hit the wolves with him speaking. "Be quiet! That even hurt my ears and I am no big dog!"

Noriega still licked healing the bone in her leg and arm somewhat. She even managed to close most of her side. The dog turned back into her normal form, but the sky remained the black of night.

A wolf spoke. "Why did you let the idiot live?"

"Mamochan was defeated and suffered extreme humiliation. If a male was beaten by another in transformed state, it is shameful enough, but by a female, and dragons are to be stronger than dogs... Mamochan considers this far worse than death, the fool was barley let to live with his humiliation and shame." The wolves, after Kogua explained to them in slightly lesser terms, all turned to Noriega. "Kogua speaks the truth. He will serve his purpose then will be dealt with for trying to suggest his dominance over me."

"We are not far from the palace, let us go, there is blood everywhere."

Naraku was brought down from the sky by an eagle demon and was interrogated by a wolf. It was the deep of night time.

"This land and space is restricted. Go around the borders or leave. State your business."

"I am here to see lady Sakura."

The wolf gave him a look, then to the eagle who flew off. "Wait here."

Five minutes later a silver wolf came to Naraku walking him inside. "Outside of the fact you did not obviously tell her you were coming, this not scheduled to meet, you met resistance because Sakura hates dogs and you show yourself here."

"You do not find that odd at all?"

The silver female shrugged. "She is good with me. You heard her battle I presume, Naraku?"

Naraku did not show his dislike for the wolf knowing his name. "Who was the dragon."

"Not my place to say. I'm Onita, in charge when Sakura is not here…But what name…Never mind." The two walked inside a very lavish room. "Wait here. She knows that you are here, but is doing other things at the moment."

Onita barked once and five demons followed her to a separate room. Naraku was left with four attendants/guards who were one wolf, two fire demons, and a fox. Fifteen minutes later Kogua came down the stairs and spoke.

"First thing she said when she smelled you on the wind, damn dog."

Naraku spoke. "She spends a lot of time in the northern lands, and at your palace."

"What can I say, I know her well- No not like that you damn mutt just like what I said. Speaking of that what name do you know her by?"

"Many. The dragon she fought was Mamochan."

"Yeah and they were never what you call friends. I am the only one who sees it."

"Where is she at Kogua."

"Doing something. Caught her right in the middle of it too. She will be out."

Noriega stood kimono in the wardrobe applying a salve of herbs to her side. Her miko abilities mended most of her crushed ribs, but nothing was done to the flesh parts. She wrapped it with her left arm and tail, then wrapped her bleeding right shoulder. The miko arrow wound was like a forest fire, visible and not able to hide. It had ripped open and tore slightly further. She put a weed on it and wrapped it with her tail and arm again. She would have liked to been able to sleep a lot longer, but she knew the battle captured the attention of many, and Naraku would show.

Nine hours. It was enough to replenish some energy to make it look as if she were fine. But she had lost a lot of blood, which would take a few days. She put on a black and white fighting kimono that suited her green and black hair of Sakura. It took time putting it on with the fact that breathing hurt, her side would most likely burst if she moved too much, and her right arm was almost completely void and null. Bandaging and dressing took almost two hours, but unless someone wanted a fight, which no one would, none could tell she even had a scratch on her. Kogua met her at her room and they went out from an upper level. She saw Naraku with two female servants.

"He does not need to know you were asleep, so he was told you were doing something."

She looked at Kouga. "You left him, with them."

"You hate dogs yet you are ready to bite us all for him just standing with Ni and Ro. What is it with you women?" He leaned on her left shoulder.

She shoved him with her tail. "Wolf."

His tail patted her head as she walked off. "Hey, it is you hiding it form yourself."

Naraku saw the event transpire and did not like Kouga touching her. She came down the stairs immediately telling the two wolves with him to leave, and walked outside with Naraku at her side. They stood in a garden.

"What is with you and Kogua."

"He knows me well." She looked at him briefly. "I like tails."

"Noted."

"He is nothing more than a friend. At dawn he has business with you."

"Business why you favor the northern lands?" Asked Naraku.

"Your lack of trust is noted. Since I have been in this era I have been attached to the northern lands. As of three years ago, I have been the ruler of them. Until I say so, Kogua is only an acting lord."

"I though you did not want to settle."

"Hence he is still the northern lord. He knows this, his lords know this. A wolf's trust is loyalty for a lifetime. A dog's trust is as his attention span."

"I am not like them Sakura."

"You do learn new tricks." She gave an emotionless smile.

"With Mamochan."

"He dared to challenge me again, I humiliated him where he asked for death."

Naraku walked up behind her. "I am glad I am on your favored side then."

Her tail pushed him back. "You are not on any side."

Naraku was slightly angry. "Even a damn monkey can straddle you and put his tail in and around you yet I can not even touch you."

He faced her back as she spoke. "When I am heated after killing as many as I did I do not look for males to mate with I look for them to kill. It was a good sign Mamochan's servant came when he did, for I would have killed you. You do not listen well mutt."

Naraku turned her around putting his tail around her. "You finally see me the way I see you."

Sakura did not show that she was still confused some by not fully being able to read his smile. She sense still that he was hiding something, but it was starting not to matter any longer.

"Do not push your luck inu."

"Think of it as a game. She how far I am allowed to go, before stopped."

She smiled stepping out from his tail. Mamochan was right… "I would not have stopped you dog."

Naraku's tail went around hers. "Then why leave."

She sighed. "It concerns myself and not you."

Naraku thought to himself. 'Do something, say something so she believes that I will not hurt her, and she will open up into my hand.' Narkau spoke. "What concerns you concerns me. I will take up your battles and die for you if neces-"

She bluntly spoke, he did not have to finish. "I am injured."

Naraku smiled on the inside. "I can not even tell."

"That is the idea."

"How sever."

"I can barley breathe without my left side gushing and I have no use of m right arm. The miko wound was bitten open and torn further."

"I am glad that you trust me enough to tell me this."

She turned around, licked his mouth and walked off past him. "You should be."

Naraku was slightly shocked that the stoic and emotionless inu would do such a thing. He went after her, but quickly lost track. He could not see or smell her. Naraku sighed and saw her again at night with Kogua, four other wolves, three cats, and raven demon on her shoulder. She tied a note to its leg and it flew off. The cats went off with Sakura, Kogua spoke but did not get far. Washi flew in landing on Sakura's shoulder quickly chirping.

"Noriega! I have missed you! I have sent everyone out to deliver medallions, but Tsume says he must speak with you, immediately if possible."

She spoke normally. "How long ago did he say this to you Washi."

Washi still chirped his response. "Three days he said it was very important, some alliance or something. Then there was also Unagi finding out that Nike is still alive… Bad stuff he said, or something…Noriega?"

Angry, yet hiding it very well, Sakura walked out. "Onita." The wolf came walking with her. "I am leaving, is there anything else you need of me."

"Nope. I can handle the casts and your delegations." She went back inside stopping Kogua and Naraku. "Hey, she is busy. Said she is fine just a little stop she has to take care of, meet up with you all later."

Noriega walked for three days and with her side and her arm near healed she ran one day to Tsume inside of his house discreetly. Tsume spoke.

"Washi, you fly fast. Noriega, the lord Unagi heard your beauty killing a large number of men not more than one month ago. He did not blame me, but when the word came to him he asked of me to tell you to see him." Tsume looked at her. "At any hour, since she is 'no more than a bitch who pays as a lying whore who has no real power or dying as she did would not be needed.' Unagi also added more words against your name. I presume you are leaving now?"

"Yes." Noriega said clenching her fist. "Wahi will inform you of, upcoming events, then he will leave."

Noriega stretched hiding the fact that she could not yet put even one arm over her head. She growled low in remembrance of Mamochan.

Tsume nodded. "Yes, take care my friend."

Noriega walked out. "Like wise."

The lizard resembling more of an ell and snake closed the doors behing him and changed into his sleeping clothing items. He flicked his tongue smelling blood and smiled. Minutes later Noriega entered with her black hair.

"I kill liars."

Ungai still smiled, it was her blood after all. "It is about time you showed Nike. Thought you would cower away."

"Do not-"

Ungai cut her off. "-make me say it again as I see you have gotten the message I left with Tsume. He actually did not know, so I do not blame him but you are the one who is a damn bitch. So, I have a new name for you, Bitch, the lying faker."

She growled and was about to pull out her sword when her side locked up in pain. She yelped out loud. Noriega cursed herself, for a great time to show that she is not immortal.

Ungai, though, smiled delighted. "The great lying Bitch is not invincible after all. Good, because it makes it more fun for me."

Pain, something she was all too accustomed to, yet never grew the tolerance she wanted towards it. Just the same with weakness. "Bastard."

She moved out of the way but his tail added with the fact that she was unable to claw, wrapped around her preventing her breathing. "Not true and you know it."

Unagi laughed as his tail continued suffocating her. Too weak her claws barley left scratches as blood oozed from her wounds re opening. He let go before she passed out and as she took in breath she also took in his tongue. Her eyes widened crying out as his hands went around her sides. His tail took off her fighting kimono and the wrap around her chest holding her down to prevent movement. He laughed more.

"Bitch you truly reek of fear. You truly are helpless."

His tongue traveled around her right breast then to her shoulder where he bit down. She nearly screamed in pain from his razor teeth. He laughed some feeling blissful.

"Your body, aside form injury, is exquisite."

His tail untied his night outfit as he kissed her again. Around her sides barley allowing her to breath he dug into her back with his claws leaving long bleeding marks deep. As she arched back in pain, Ungai entered her. He laughed deviously some more as he showed her no mercy.

"And I will, continue, to enjoy, giving you the pain, of what will be, from what I have felt and broken, your first."

Noriega could no longer take it. With energy she did not know she possessed she bit down burring his tongue with pure energy. He tossed her aside cursing. Blood flowed from her legs.

"Damn bitch."

Noriega used her new energy to put her fighting kimono on somewhat. She slashed him across his face deeply as he approached. She perched in the window as he came after her. Before he could touch her again she turned around and spit on his burning the tip off. She spoke then jumped as well as she could out of the window.

"I am no ones bitch."

Noriega had never been as sacred in her life as a human or a demon. But she ran. And fast as her torn body would allow. She could hear some of Ungai's demons following her and had to loose them quickly. Not knowing how much time passed, she blacked out hoping they gave up on following her.

-

-

-

-

-

Well? Do you think this is plot twist? I am trying to ease the story into the explicit areas, so perhaps this is not too over top, no? Review or email me, the opinion of the matter is yours. I am understanding more slang as well! I am so happy! I would use it all of the times, except I feel that not all of it is what one would be allowed to say before children, but then, this is not rated G!! There is test break approaching, so new postings may not be somewhat frequent. But hey! There will be one with the hope within a week!


	11. Chapter 11

For the heart of a demon

It was less than a week!!!

So???? How are the things going? Ready to read? Okay!

Oh, as well, there are graphic portions to this, in violence, so be warned!

Chapter 11

-

-

-

-

Early morning came just before dawn. A demonic crow came infront of Naraku still in his room. Hearing the news he quickly left. In the woods he saw the blood trail smelling it before even seeing it. After more hours passed he came to a bloody tall grass area and saw her, out. Her face had a few cuts, but everything else was covered. But it did not matter to him. Her fighting kimono was blood soaked. When he tried picking her up she wined in pain, he smelled fear coming off of her in large amounts.

Naraku was instantly enraged. What- Who did this to her for her scent of fear to have more strength then that of her blood? She was still out. He tried picking her up again but she yelped whining. Moving her was not an option.

"Noriega. Calm down. No one dare harm you while I around."

She continued whining loudly. Naraku gently as he could, removed her fighting kimono instantly knowing what had happened. He should have known, blood, no tears on the clothing. He saw ten deep bleeding ravines down and across her back, gashes on the front and back of her legs, a large bruise curving up her body, her side wound spilling blood, and her right shoulder nearly completely destroyed. Bite marks, tearing. He saw the murky fluid on her inner legs and knew for sure.

He felt some pain for her as he tried caring for her wounds. She whimpered and wined loudly piercing his ears at times. Once the blood was washed form her, he saw how many previous fading scars she had before, and the one along her neck so visible that Sesshomaru had given to her. No wonder she hated all dogs, liked death more than any demon. No one ever cared, and when they did, they scared her.

After wrapping her as best as possible he dressed her in a fighting kimono. He was still unable to move her, at least two day, her side would not close. Still out she continued whimpering scared. A day later she woke.

Noriega stared ahead of herself. She knew it was Naraku, but that did not bother her. Ungai had violated her all because she was weak.

'Damn it why? I should be ten times as strong as I am now… But I can not even sit up, I have no energy, and I want to cry. I will not cry. Now, I need enough energy to sit up…'

Narkau saw the girl who should by no means be awake yet, try to push up to even sit up, but fell, not far, whining. He stroked her hair from her face saying what he knew she needed to her the most.

"You are by no means weak."

And to his surprise, she nuzzled his hand. He gave her more of his arm and she continued just like a puppy. And she was still a kid. She began whining again and stopped passing out.

Naraku opened his eyes from his half sleeping at night to find the girl trying to push up on one arm. But his tail caught her before she could fall. She laid back onto him whining thriving in pain. He stroked her still smelling it from her.

"Calm down. I have n-"

And to his surprise again, the girl did what he wanted her to do as well. Her eyes smalled as she began rubbing up against him licking his neck. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he would have her. After another two days, her wounds healed, and she healed the rest using all of her energy to heal her shoulder. She stood staring off, weakness…

Naraku stood nest to her. "Where do you think you are going."

"Two days north to retrieve my other sword, then to the east where I will demolish his palace after burning his other head."

Naraku did not want to think of the thought going into his mind from her words. "You, are still recovering."

"I can not do anything else until I do. I will not eat, I will not drink, smile, and I will not look at you until I send him to hell or die trying."

Naraku could feel her pain from her words as if she were dying inside. "What happened."

"I got set up and I was not mobile enough to stop him, until.. I only want two things now, to gut him, and to lose the anger that I have stored throughout the years because of damn dogs. That way, I can finally, love, the dumb dog, that you are."

Naraku was completely off guard not expecting her words at all. "Can, I persuade you to wait to exact your revenge until fully healed."

"No. Forget the sword, the palace is less than a day away."

He turned to her with caution. "Ungai?"

Noriega looked as if she would bite his very head off. She ran off. "Do not say that name."

Naraku knew she could go faster, but that she knew to stay in his sights. Two hours later she exploded the front door slashing through with the death scar killing them. Naraku had to let her do this alone. She picked up two daggers and jumped to the third level slashing through the nobles and guards red eyed to the conference room gauging everyone in seconds, except Ungai. She immediately purified the guard behind her as she threw the two daggers into his hands pinning him to the wall. Ungai let out a shout of pain. Recognizing his attacker he hissed his words at her.

"You, heaven forsaken bitc-"

Noriega laughed at him with evilness. "You want to call me a bitch? A damn whole." Noriega yelled. "You want to fuck me again-" She sliced his stomach open spilling his guts somewhat, yet he was still very much so alive as he shouted. "you damned bastard well to bad I melted your damn head off bastard!"

Noriega clawed his ankles and began stripping his skin from him. But as Naraku watched the skin being removed from the eastern lord, he could tell that Noriega had done this action before. Moving onto his arms, he saw she could tell how fast or slow she was to do it without sending him into shock. As she skinned the other arm she caused a small explosion to the guards entering. Noriega ripped the daggers from his hands jumping out of the window with his body and then blew up the entire palace. She spat on his face burning through slightly. She evilly laughed in his face.

"Damn snake eel or what you are. And you said I was a powerless faking whore. I believe that you have lied." Noriega fiercely stepped on his head crushing the top of his skull. "Ass hole."

Noriega smiled. Blissful. She lavished in the scent of blood. But she smelled Naraku. She laughed walking off. "A pity I care, because I would kill you now, if I did not."

Smelling her scent even stronger from her Naraku followed keeping his distance. He noticed she was tired, but if he got near, he would want to start what was not finished the time she was last heated after battle at his compound. And she would want his blood. Instead she sat in a small cave and focused what energy left. It rained red miko energy and Naraku saw a brown inuyoukai. Curious, he looked on at a distance.

"You have a handsome inu-"

"Shut up old woman why the hell am I so angry."

"You were rap-"

Noriega growled. "I was there. Tell me something I do not know or I will kill you as well."

The brown inu smirked. "You can not do such a thing. I am a spirit, less you forget? You are angry. Too angry even for you, but it is a good thing."

Her eyes burned red with frustration. "How the hell is pure rage good woman."

"You have had a lot happen to you in your past and you have always kept it pent up inside of you. And," The brown spirit inu looked at Naraku in the distance briefly. "now that you have a reason to let go of years of pain, you do not know how to get rid of it, so you are angry. Killing soothes it, but it does not quench the-"

Noriega barked at her. "Do not start with the fire euphoniums again woman am I or am I not to get rid of this anger."

She shook her head. "You can not get rid of a lifetime of pain and abuse my child. IT has formed you to the girl you are today."

Noriega blew up the cave behind her walking out. "Damn dog."

The spirit reformed ontop of the cave debris. "Hot head. You can not get rid of the pain, but if you get out of a lifestyle full of it, good things will eventually come to terms with your abuse and beatings-"

"You push me."

"Very well. How is this then. Calm down, listen to advise, and stop running from him, the idiotic shadow dog standing over there."

Noriega's response did not change knowing of the proximity of Naraku. "Why."

"Because even with your immense speed, you can not out run love. Bite me In the butt, but maybe, you will learn to embrace it instead."

She growled in her throat. "You are of no help woman."

The spirit laughed. "As always. Now go to sleep before you pass out. You have been so angry that you have not eaten in almost fifteen days."

"I am fine."

She raised the brow of her eye. "Oh really now."

The girl stood. "Try me."

"No, but he will."

The spirit faded away. Naraku stood behind her with a low growl in his throat.

"Does this spirit lie."

Noriega did not turn around. "Not to my knowledge."

"Why have you not been eating."

"Fueled from my wanting to kill everyone I see."

"You now that is why you can not heal yourself."

She walked off. "I do not care, I do not need food."

His tail grasped hers. "I do not think you yet understand that I do."

Her tail went around his waist fondling with his back. Blissful to him. She licked his chest after nudging through his clothing. "Maybe, you are the hungry one."

Naraku found him self no longer having the powerful urge to have Noriega as his to use her, but, that somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was beginning to care for her in some level, no matter how he tried to dismiss the thoughts. He would find a way to get rid of them, just, perhaps not now…

Naraku spoke. "You are an odd dog as well as a fast one."

She licked his neck as she felt her fighting kimono being removed. "Whatever works."

Naraku felt her body and sucked on her chest causing her to purr. Stirred, he pounced ontop of her as her fast tail continued pleasing him in various ways. Naraku was happy. Noriega would be his for the taking. She would be his. He got ontop of her fully exploring her mouth and shortly later he entered her with one thrust. She yelped some, but he kept going. When finished he pulled out of her with a small purr. She rubbed against him and spoke.

"See, you were hungry."

He laughed some kissing her forehead as he held her. "You are correct. Are you okay."

"You are huge. I will be lucky to walk afterwards."

Naraku smiled. "There will be more." He held her closer. "There will be more."

Noriega licked his neck. "I love you, dumb dog." She closed her eyes and spoke in a whisper. "If you leave me, I will not kill you, I will kill myself."

-

-

-

-

-

Well, I have questions for all reading. You believe that the story should be in parts, or add another say thirty chapters or so? I could create For the heart of a demon part two, or make this long. Either way, story is not finished, just the first notebook! Anyway, ideas, opinions, and slang terms are always appreciated, but if not given, I understand preference.

Hey! I believe that I should give a thank you to my friend who aids me in writing this to the English, for with out him, there would be many words left in French or sentences that make less sense than as of now! He reads what I have written, and helps with the terms I do not know, reason for why updates take time so they are in okay English! This chapter would have been nearly all in French if not for him! I do not have knowledge of many sayings as of current. I know new English curse words now and some slang so I am happy! So thank you **MATHIEU**! Je suis perdu sans tu! Je m'améliorerai sur mon anglais que je promets tu!


	12. Chapter 12

For the heart of a demon

Well! How was your holiday? Good I have hopes for, just as this chapter! Thanks to those who have sent emails to me! Most helpful with even more English terms and others! Read or not!

Chapter 12

-

-

-

Naraku looked down at her. 'She did not mean that, right? They really did cause her irreversible pain. I can not replace them or erase them, but Noriega would not want for me to do that. She just wants to be loved back, and I will and protect her-' Naraku shook his head. 'What the hell is wrong with me. I do not love her, I only lust for her and want her power I do not need to have my goals weighed down due to emotions for some girl. Reason why I have not marked her as my mate. I will protect her only so that when time comes she will take these lands for me, and so that I will have the most powerful heirs in existence. No love.'

Naraku spoke. "About time that you have awoken."

Noriega rubbed against him, then stood dressing. "Not my fault you are huge."

Naraku was already dressed, so sat watching her. "Think of it as a game."

She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Whatever."

"Why did you not tell me that you are of inuyoukai nobility?"

She put her sword on. "Because I am not."

Naraku cursed to himself. He still could not read her. "Care to explain this to me after you eat."

"Neither suit me as of now."

Naraku stood walking along side of her. "Where do you think you are going."

"I have business to attend to."

Naraku spoke. "Eat and rest."

"From one complaining that I rest too long."

"You loose strength by both refusing to sleep and not eating. You are not telling me everything, Noriega."

"Good going Sherlock… Never mind."

"You will tell one day where you hail from. Off these lands where I hear they read backwards perhaps. And perhaps where you gather your odd words and sayings foreign to me."

"One day out of countless." She growled seeing him infront of her. "Persistence will not help you dog."

He grinned. "Perhaps this dog has learned new tricks."

A bobcat walked up to the girl, looked at her, then transformed to person form. She was yellow with red stripes. "Uhm, lady Nico, there is, uhm…Something, you know where, that you should see, involving, you know what."

Naraku spoke looking at Noriega. "Even in front of me you do this still."

Noriega laughed once walking off as the bobcat went back to her 'animal' form. "Days that are to be counted."

Once out of sight the two ran for twelve days to the western areas of the northern lands. Noriega ate a small lizard as her only meal the entire time. It did not stay long with her. As they came upon the mountains they jumped the rugged sides until they reached a large opening. They walked about an hour to come to a city inside the mountain. In person form, the bobcat spoke.

"I was hunting along the mountain chain when I saw a cloaked creature enter. I know these mountains well Nico, these have appeared within the last month, from out of no where."

Noriega spoke. "Tell me Felix, what do you believe Ragnork has to do with this."

"I had a mouse of mine search. She claims to often see the half moon half sun symbol in white on all of the doors in this new place."

"His powers grow again as he continues to run from his enemies and build his, places."

"You will destroy his plans again, right?"

"Yes Felix, and he will flee again with his imperious magics. Thank you for informing me of this. You will leave now."

The bobcat morphed back trotting out. Noriega purified the entire city with the wave of her hand. She then collected irregular souls she saw and turned to leave only to see him before her. He wore brown and white clothing, had long red hair, a scar across his right blue eye, and a burn mark across his left green eye.

"You are well for a dead man Ragnork."

He grinned slight deviousness. "You know why I still live, and bitter towards a few, certain scars. Yet, you are still persistent, in destroying what I have built."

"Conjured."

He held his staff lightly tracing her curves in the air. "Look who it brought to me."

She reached out snapping the star in half. "You would do well not to test my limits."

"And why not? As long as you are miko and I a mage demon, we can not harm one another. Akin spirits, no?"

"You are in need of correction." A spirit of Noriega's formed ontop of the mage demon nearly crushing him. "I can not directly do you harm."

He did magic dismissing the large spirit beast on him and stood. "I like you girl, we will beet again." He vanished.

Noriega traveled south towards the bone eaters well. She came out a day later with two swords and a light smile on her face as she walked.

"Washi. I see you are disturbed yet will considering your lack of nutrition."

Washi perched on her shoulder chirping. "Tsume asked me to stay. He said he heard a false hood about something Unagi did. A few days later he went up to the palace to see its remains as well as those of the former eastern lord. He had gotten there about the same time as the other lords from the east. Tsume said the new eastern lord is Sanoske the chameleon youkai. Tsume warned me to tell you to stay away from the eastern lands, for the new lord wants you dead."

"People want yet do not get. I will heed his warning for now though. You are in need of a proper meal and sleep." Noriega pulled out her sword cutting the head off of a lesser demon. "You will eat this then sleep."

After Washi finished eating the girl wrapped him in her tail and walked west for two days. When Washi woke he perched on her shoulder and stayed with her for a month as they ventured deeper into the western lands.

"Washi. It is not safe here. Fly to Souta. I will arrive three days after."

"Okay, be safe mother."

Noriega smiled a bit after Washi flew off and began to walk for about five minutes, until she saw a grey inuyoukai of nobility infront of her. He looked in his late thirties, but she knew he was most likely well over a thousand.

"Woman of many names Yaburn, Bish, Okada-"

"You are from Kaigi no Kihou and come for my head. Send your minions, not one will scratch me."

A legion came forth as the grey dog demon left to find Noriega absent from sight. In her place instead were four black souls. Three formed in to giant sized beasts of blue and purple and the fourth a normal sized person whom looked normal save the pointed ears and the long yellow hair tied back high. As the giants crushed through the thousands the demon with the yellow hair took out his two daggers killing those escaping the crushing. Noriega stood watching in a tall like tree in the distance. She knew Sesshomaru would have been informed by the council of this for taking place in his lands, so he would not disturb her for inquiring what was taking place. After her four souls demolished the legion hours later Noriega set them free and made her way deeper West through the night. Five hours after dawn, she came upon the Western palace.

Rin was in a garden planting instead of picking the blossoms of flowers. Jakken and a soldier watched over her.

"Insolent ningen! Come or Master Sesshomaru will have our heads!"

Rin stood slightly saddened. "Rin thinks you are no fun Jakk- Kagome!"

The soldier was dead before he could even give grasp the handle to his trident at his side. But knowing Sesshomaru would run even faster after her, she did it where it looked as if she stroked his neck as she walked past and he had fallen asleep. She picked up Jakken throwing him off as she knelt to Rin. The girl hugged her.

"Rin has missed Kagome! Rin does not like lord Sesshomaru's lady, she does not like Rin."

Kagome held the child after being slightly taken back by her words and actions. She put a platinum chain around the neck of Rin with the medallion on the end.

"Rin. You must detach yourself from me since Sesshomaru sama has chosen a different path from me. Do you recall how I once told you I would never let harm come to you."

During this time, Jakken was thrown past, still with amazing velocity, the window to the study of Sesshomaru. He shouted passing.

"Kagome is with Rin my sama!"

Rin looked a Kagome with a knod. "Yes. Rin remembers. Rin likes the pretty thing on chain."

"I do not forget promises. Always wear this Rin, even if Sesshomaru sama asks you not to, other wise you will not be assured safety."

Rin gave Noriega another hug. "Rin promises Kagome! Rin will not forget Kagome-" She looked up to find Noriega gone with the wind and Sesshomaru behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Noriega had left the moment she heard Jakken say her name she still was unsuccessful at burying. She left Rin and ran fast trying to stay ahead of Sesshomaru, whom she sensed was running after her. Hours later after Noriega leading him through curbing paths, jumping over streams, she saw her lands ahead and changed her features. Sesshomaru stopped as he was attacked by a slew of spears and other weapons. He did not go further, but spoke quietly to himself as he watched her followers with weapons as she ran off.

"You have done well for yourself Kagome."

The cats stood with Sakura in the distance watching the western lord go back into the woods. Having him that close to her again…She missed him.

Rin leaped in the air hugging the white inuyoukai as he returned to the palace. "Rin has missed you Sesshomaru sama! Why did you chase Kagome out? You were not here for a week."

"Kagome did not tell you to detach your emotions from her Rin?"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru Kagome did tell Rin but Rin likes Kagome and Kagome likes Rin! Kagome gave Rin this pretty thing and told Rin to never take it off."

Sesshomaru saw the medallion was made of black and gold. "Give me your gift Rin. Kagome has no longer been a friend to you for years."

Rin looked hurt. "Kagome told Rin you would ask, but said in should keep." Rin heard an inuyoukai barking in the distance. She looked up wide eyed at her lord. "Rin wishes to have Kagome as Rin's mother not lady Yukina who does not like Rin. The pretty thing is all Rin has of Kagome and has to keep it. Please, Otousan?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Very well Rin. It is time for you to sleep."

Sakura (Noreiga) with Washi stayed a night at each of her now nine holdings in the northern parts of the southern lands all run by cats and wolves. She went inot the forest heading for the south east area of the eastern lands. A day passed.

"Mother? Why are you about to cry?"

Sakura sat below a tree letting herself cry. "I have told you of my time at the Western palace Washi."

"Yes Mother, but you love Naraku now, correct?"

"True… But being so close to Sesshomaru yet still so far hurt. I miss having him with me, me with him…"

Washi jumped infront of her and looked up. 'Do you still love him?'

Sakura wept. "It does not matter. He could be right infront of me holding me and we would still be, separately… We are both mated."

'You both do not love your mates?'

"I will not speak for Sesshomaru, but I do love and care for Naraku."

Washi was still young thus confused. 'Please explain when I am older Noriega.'

She stood. "Very well Washi. After this small task, where would you like to go."

Washi thought on it for an hour. "To Pito and Kotu and Kagura!"

"Very well. Take off now for them. I will join you three days after you." Washi flew off. Noriega spoke again. "You have impeccable timing."

Noriega turned to Naraku stepping out from a tree. "And you have learned to put your nose to good use."

Naraku held her from behind. "Will you ever settle down?"

She moved her neck kissing him. His hands easily took off her fighting kimono and began to move about, one her chest, the other down below causing her to whimper. Her tail took off his clothing and stroked the small of his back. He turned her around putting her against a tree. She spoke with no emotion.

"Why would I want to."

Naraku went into her as he put her legs around him. He received a small yelp of pain. He knew she was still young, and most species of demon did not mate until around forty human years had passed to allow for their adult forms to develop completely. But she was strong. And very, very…

Naraku growled in delight and when finished they wound up on the ground at night time. He noticed her back raw from being against the tree with such force and blood from inbetween her legs seeping out onto the ground. He growled angry at himself.

"I hurt you."

She licked his neck rapidly. "No you did not. As long as you went one would think you are trying to make me stay for a while."

He held her letting her lick his body. "Maybe I am."

She nipped him with a growl in her throat. "Do not push me."

Naraku laughed once almost forgetting the real reason he had the black inu female in his arms. "When are you coming to my place." Naraku stopped, seeing she had fallen asleep without him knowing. He sighed and spoke once he felt her rub against him just before dawn. "My question."

She began licking every centimeter of him until she found his spot. "Do you believe I can," A lick. "get you to" lick "whimper for me."

Naraku growled in his throat. 'Do not lose control.' Naraku began to feel her tail. "Perhaps you will be the one to do the whimpering."

The girl purred realizing scents from her body that easily caused Naraku to stir. She smiled slightly. "Dumb dog."

Naraku got ontop of Noriega receiving a loud yelp. After some time passed his motives and actions caused Noriega to yelp louder with his rapid pace. He pulled out of the tightness an hour later seeing more blood than last. He laid back brining her with him holding her as she licked him.

"I should remind myself, that you are still very young."

"And that you are very large for a dumb dog."

He continued to hold her as his eyes drifted to the nape of her neck again. Before he could speak again, a spider youkai crawled up to him.

Naraku set Noriega down besides him to cover her nakedness though her actions showed that she seemingly did not care. When the spider finished Naraku realized Noriega would not stay in one place for long, she had managed to disappear without his knowledge. Perhaps, if he marked her….

Noriega ran until she was safely out of the sensory area of Naraku. If she would have stayed, she knew Naraku would have wanted her to stay, with him. She came upon a stream and washed the scent off of her and ran for three days towards the location of a small ningen, hanyou, youkai village. The sight as well as the smell of the village annoyed the inu, it showed weakness, something not tolerated.

Noriega went into the village and became further sickened by the bad scents. She recived weary and friendly looks, and from some of the uncontrolled humans, lustful sights upon her. She was stopped by thirteen youkai and two hanyou clothed in all dark red.

"Speak demon. Are you Pashitonomi?"

Noriega spoke. "Perhaps. Would you care to find out."

The two hanyou and a demon attacked the girl. She smirked, ducked down shredding through two and cutting the head off of the third with her own sword. As the bodies fell in their own blood and entrails she extracted one black soul placing it in her hip sack. One of the dark red ninjas spoke.

"Soul Stealer, we hold no qualms with you."

"If so, why do you attack me. I approach and cause no harm, so I defend myself. Will I have to defend myself against this entire village for my defense vrai?"

Now outside, one of the humans threw a large knife used to cut the meat behind Noriega. She deviously grinned smelling the fear from the ninjas knowing the outcome of the fate who threw the knife. Noriega caught the blade, went infront of the woman who was in shock due to her speed, and severed her spine with her own blade. She fell bleeding to death.

"I had no intention to come to this," Noriega had a disgusted look on her visage. "place, to kill all of the inhabitants but if you are persistent in believing you can kill the inuyoukai before you I will do so. Has my authority been proven into your minds or will I have to defend myself again ninjas."

A ninja spoke weary. "What do you want soul stealer?"

She smiled with no emotion as always. "For now, your services are not required. Continue to do as you would normally, but change your colors to blue and black." She walked off. "You may also call me Nike if you wish. Your lives will either improve vastly beyond pitiful minds whom wish to mingle with lesser beings or you will be killed from your insolence. If you acquire aid, send word by any means other than a half breed, and if I deem it fit it will be granted."

Naraku returned to his compound to see a spider demon girl, the daughter of one of his soldiers, playing with a small phoenix falcon. Washi saw Narkau and perched on his shoulder. Naraku spoke as the bird thought to him.

"Washi. It is good to see you well. Noriega let you stop by?"

'She told me she would meet me here three days from now. Why did not Noriega tell, you?'

"Our Noriega likes games Washi, you know this."

'Yes she does.'

"Tell me Washi, do you know why Noriega seemingly does not eat. Out of the times that I have seen her as of more recent, only once I have seen her consume anything."

'She used to eat like normal demons, just smaller portions. But, about two...Maybe five months ago I have been flying around a lot. So I do not really know. She, is okay though, right Naraku?'

Noriega approached the compound of Naraku during day light. She looked up seeing it to have only a few hours left. Soon, about six children, one fox, two spiders, one half snake half fox, and a grey colored one came out along with some of their parents. The children ran around her green and black tail, and the rest of her. The adults saw it and immediately removed their children from Noriega.

"We truly are sorry lady Noriega."

"It is just…Just…"

"Things have become far better for our lives now that you have finally accepted lord Naraku-"

Noriega, very annoyed but well for not showing it, picked up the speaking spider demon by her throat piercing her skin. "if you and yours do not stop graveling at once I will kill all of you." She threw her aside walking off. "Show your gratitude by not annoying me to your deaths."

-

-

-

-

Ouais! J'ai dactylographié un autre chapitre et il m'a apporté un bon sentiment... à la différence de la neige où je suis maintenant. La substance blanche pelucheuse qui me fait le froid quand j'ai beaucoup d'habillement n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai appris que je suis affectueux de. C'est la vie. Une plus de chose qui ne doit pas realy faire avec cette histoire………

¡Feliz cumpleaños Mari! Y gracias mucho por ayudarme con las traducciones. Tengo miedo que no más de largo capaz de deletrear en cualquier lengua, y mi sintaxis es pobres en todos……….

Okay! Soooooooooooo. What do all think of the story as of now ne? Good, bad, bad when not good? Emails or reviews are as always welcomed but not required. More slang terms (I learned what slang means!) (Yes the word slang) are always welcomed. Not much to say, soooooooo bye!


	13. Chapter 13

For the heart of a demon

Read or not, the choice is yours… But if you are on Chapter 13, I believe that you are here to read. So…..

Chapter 13

-

-

-

Noriega walked straight past Naraku growling at him with a half rabbit half fox demon woman following her. She went inside.

"Do not push me mutt."

Naraku turned to his servants seeing the woman holding her oozing neck. He sighed going inside to hear her conversation with the female demon.

"But Niko? Why venture further? Truly if I do not understand Changa and Rui will not as well."

Noriega stood not facing her. "If you do not go further surely the fire demons will. All sense it at the west from recent events and believe no others do. If you venture first, you will not have the casualties from a surprise slaughter." She turned towards her. "If you go now you will meet them in nineteen days. Have you understood me."

The rabbit ears on the head of the youkai had fallen to her sides a long time ago. Narkau was behind her in the door way. "Yes Niko."

The woman turned into a brown fox, looked at Naraku then ran off. Naraku raised a brow entering. "Niko?"

She smiled at him. "Yes."

'Still can not read her.' "Where did you acquire the name."

"I have many names you do not know about."

"Yet I know I am the only one you have ever repeated yourself to."

Noriega saw his smug smirk and licked his mouth walking off. "And the only one who pushed me. Pure luck mutt."

"Why do you not eat."

She turned around with red eyes and barked at him. "Know when to stop dog."

Luck for those in the area of the compound now complex due to the expansion, Washi landed on Noriega's shoulder. He chirped confused.

"Why were you upset Noriega-mom?"

Noriega hid her hurt expression by closing her eyes and lowering her head. 'It was him…' "Washi when you arrived here, three days ago."

"Yes?"

"Did Naraku ask you-"

"Washi!"

A young girl demon ran up to him but stopped to bow to Noriega. "Go."

Washi flapped off glad to see his friend, but not wanting to leave Noriega. He knew something was wrong. Naraku led her back to 'their' room and kissed her.

"I only ask, because I love and care about you." Naraku kissed Noriega again. "You know this, of course."

Having her own thoughts, Noriega submitted. She turned around and kissed him as they fell onto the bed. When he finished she he held her, both nude, under the silk sheets.

She licked his neck. "I will always love you, and no, I have never said that to anyone."

Noriega woke at night seeing Naraku truly asleep. She easily slid out from his hold, dressed, and sat outside. Washi flew up to her shortly later and she held her hands open for him to stand on. He looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Mama?"

"Yes Washi."

"You seem scared, a little bit. What is wrong."

"When Naraku arrived to see you here, what did he ask of you?"

"Uhm…About you and games, stuff about why you do not eat, how long you were going to stay this time…Are you mad at me Mom?"

Noriega looked down away from Washi and lightly wept. "Washi I will never be mad at you. You have done nothing wrong."

"When was the last time, that, you have eaten?"

She heard him in the forest looking for her. She let Washi flap to a perch. "Two days ago." She went to the forest. "I want to die… Stay here with Kagura Washi. I must leave."

Noriega met the demon in the thick of the forest. "M'lady, Mamochan request your presence."

Naraku woke immediately not able to sense Noriega. He dressed seeing to see Washi outside on a perch quiet.

'If you are looking for Noriega, she left an hour ago.'

Naraku stood next to the perch. "Do you know to where."

'No.' _She was crying. _'Oh…'

Noriega ran south for five days. Still very much in eastern land she stopped for three days in a cave. It hurt. She left a day later not wanting to think of any of her troubles continuing south. She stopped every five days just to sleep. Twenty seven days later she stood next to a sand garden with Mamochan. The dragon did not notice, and for that she was thankful.

"Delayed."

"I was in no rush and had other matters to attend to."

"A shame. If you would have arrived five days ago my cousin would have been here to greet, you."

"Your greetings for those not superior to you are deadly."

Mamochan smiled. "Minone you mistake me for a killer. I am artful in my ways."

"Then I apologize I arrive later to foil myself from being set up by a talented murderer."

"So then why not cancel."

"Hospitality."

"You have elegant sand gardens."

"Hospitality of the sorts Minone. Care for a demonstration from your most humble servant?"

"You are not humble and you heed no mortal's words."

"Some say, that you are not mortal."

"I appear otherwise to you so you wish to test it."

"I have not forgotten my place. I consider it a competitive sparing session between the young inu and the matured dog dragon."

Noriega knew he would do this, but she did not go so he would open his mouth again. "Now is not a good time for me. Show yourself so I may quickly defeat you."

Both demons transformed. Noriega quickly began running leading him as he blew fire and ice at her. Even now she was still quicker.

Everyone in the compound heard the massive roar. Naraku left going after her. They were all getting closer.

Mamochan slashed into her right leg as his tail cut under her deeply. The dog stumbled some and bit yelping and jumped to the side avoiding the ice. She held her ground as he ran at her, batted him with her tail turning and pounced on him biting deep into his neck. She flattened her ears before he roared and sunk her claws deep into his stomach. She thought to him with a low growl in her throat.

"Are you contempt yet."

Mamochan also thought to her. "You improve. Very well, lady Noriega."

Naraku saw her, in a tree as she pinned Mamochan, the enormous dragon despise her size. After biting deep into his neck he Naraku watched later as she licked the side of his body. He roared feeling the powerful poison and hit her off of him. She yelped bouncing a few times, then got up to her feet. Mamochan got up very slowly, saw Naraku in the tree and snorted at him engulfing him in smoke. Mamochan thought to Noriega.

"Your mate is in the tree."

"I have senses."

"He seems overly angry at me. Is there something about you, he knows to which I do not or does he compensate for lacking ability."

Noriega growled at him still thinking to him as well. "Leave at once."

Mamochan was out of range within five minutes. The black inu sat, whining licking her leg unable to get to her front. A short distraction. Naraku switched trees coming to her hip/back area. He found himself unable to read her as a large dog. He spoke to her looking into her eyes.

"I would have done this for you if you had told me you are with child."

-

-

-

-

So…. This is the end of the chapter! Later!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

For the heart of a demon

-

-

-

Well, if you are here, then you may or may not be glad that I am one who updates or tries to at least once a week on the average. Most likely more than the one, but now all is one only, some what. Anyway, read or not. Email with the slang terms!

Chapter 14

"As well, I would have done this for you if you were not. You will settle, you need to for a while."

The dog gave him no response and continued licking her wounds slowly healing them with miko energy. She whimpered then changed back after walking to the compound. She went into a room with only a bed and window and sat on the floor under it. Naraku was confused.

"What is wrong Noriega." He sat infront of her. "Tell me." No response. "You are with child, do not think that by being silent I will allow you to leave with my unborn. As well, for better health you should rest here." Narkau walked out of the room. "I will give you time to think on this and your, games."

But when Naraku returned three hours later, he saw that Noriega had not moved at all. He shook his head. "Games, you need to eat for all of you, now." No response. "Noriega." He turned to her and looked at her. "Noriega?" Naraku knelt infront of her. "Tell me."

But she looked straight ahead with nothing. Naraku got up and left slightly angry for not knowing what was wrong. He stayed with her for hours over the next three days trying to get her to eat for the unborn. Noriega would at times stare out of the window for a few hours then return to sitting. On the fourth day Naraku stood in the doorway. Washi flew in, sitting infront of her chirping to her.

"Mom? Mom look at me you are scaring me." He hopped forward and nudged her tail. "Mom please. Did Mamochan do something? Naraku? Mom…"

Washi flew away sad leaving the solitude wing of the complex. Naraku stayed wanting to do something for her health. "Please…"

Day six came and the herbalist-healer youkai came. He knelt infront of her and spoke.

"Hey girl, wanna talk?..." The spider-snake demon touched her neck and her tail batted him away with a weak growl. "I am only trying to see what wro-"

When the healer touched her forehead she used what was left of her aurora to purify him. She would be damned if a reptile to touch her again. She laid down on her side whimpering some, then stared off.

Day ten came and a female fox healer came. She spoke to Naraku outside of the wing Noriega was in. "When was the last time she has sat up?"

"Four days ago, she quit looking out the window to sit five days ago."

"When is the last time you know for a fact that she has eaten."

"Around forty days ago."

"And she is two months? She is trying to kill herself."

Narkau growled at the healer. "Do not say that."

The fox shook her head. "It is the truth. I have seen expecting mothers do this before, sometimes for no reason." The fox sniffed. "You are scared that she and the pups are going to die. If it is nothing, then she will not talk once you have brought it up, but if she does, all of the females I have seen said their mate has hurt them. Some then chose to die, others, reconcile."

Naraku was worried. If she chose to die, his pups, his heirs would… "She is not dying."

"You need to realize that she is. But if you screwed up and she does decide to eat something," the fox gave Naraku a rabbit and an orange. "give her this. I know it is ningen food, but the rabbit is pure energy and the orange has restorative properties for your unborn. Not all demons are even able to digest this. But is she can, she will not eat all of it though. And do not be mad at her, all females are emotional when pregnant. She is probably just scared you will leave her."

It was quiet for a moment. Naraku spoke. "What, if she is this way over another male."

The fox gave him a look. "Then there is not much you can really do about it, except hope you are still important to her on some level. Maybe she is scared and wants to die because of something he did. Do not forget to feed her the rabbit."

Naraku saw the fox leave and went to Noriega crouching infront of her and held her. She had lost weight…She was not breathing.

"Come on. Wake up Oka, Noriega. Noriega…"

Noriega found herself in a dark place. She had not remembered going to sleep, yet, it was still dark with her eyes open. Nothing felt right. She thought to her self.

'What is happening? One minute I am…' She hung her head. 'I am trying to die. I want to die I need to die… Because I am not with, him. Why would I want to have a pup with someone who is not you. You, who I truly love. But I, love Naraku…' She laughed once. 'I am going to go insane. He does not love me, he cast me out and took a mate for himself… And I want to be her. I want to be Yukina, I wish I was with, Sesshomaru's pups and not Naraku's.'

Naraku, immensely worried shook her. "Damnit Noriega no games open your da-" He paused seeing a pink glow from her side. He let out a sigh as the girl whined some and opened her eyes staring ahead. "Good. Please stop scaring me in such ways. What have or have I not done to hurt you like this." He muzzled her whining some himself. "Please

say anything. Call me a mutt but do not die on my he- Do not die on me. Please, I love you too much."

Noriega moved her eyes to him, then back to staring. "You just say that."

He could barley hear her. Weak. He smiled at her. "That is not true. I have liked you since the moment we met and I have known I have wanted more from you since two months after. Why would you think that?"

'Because he does not love me. Why would anyone else?'

Narkau nudged her. "Noriega please, what have I done to-"

"I begged you, twice, not to use Washi for information. He is a child and does not know common things he will know when older. But, you kept getting him to talk and… You do not trust me enough to just, let some things go, you do not care, so you can not love me. You used me. I am fine with it though because I can not stop caring for you, it is a part of who I am. I take up your fights, your battles, your enemies, I trust you more than you realized if I let Washi, my Washi stay with you, and I will love you not doubting that until…" Noriega closed her eyes. "Do not blame yourself. I am used to it."

Naraku realized everything she had barley the strength to whisper was true. He was in need of convincing. "I burned you when I told you I would not. Open your eyes Noriega." He nuzzled her. "Please. Be awake, see that I am an idiot who truly does love you. Just please… Do not kill the pups and yourself. Eat, something."

"Not hungry."

"No dying today Noriega. Do not die on me, please- If you care for me, trust me, love me, then eat." He muzzled her. "I love you."

The girl began licking his hand. He smiled. Naraku reached for the orange, peeled it for her and gave her a slice. She swallowed the slice and whined feeling ill. Naraku muzzled her again.

"Please. I know it is a plant, but, try."

Noriega ate half of the orange. He stayed with her through the night holding her. After a few hours she started whining. She coughed up or at least tried to, seven nearly whole orange slices coated in blood. She made a noise and closed her eyes. Naraku noticed and went wide eyed.

"Noriega wake up. Wake up now!"

During the time Noriega was ill, Kagura had been taking care of Naraku's business while Washi with what he was able to with Noriega. Afterwards they had met up in the morning.

'Kagura. Naraku usually comes out once or twice.'

"I have not seen him since the fox healer came as well my friend."

Washi looked at Kagura. 'Is Noriega okay? She does not like staying in one place for long.'

Kagura sighed. She did not want to explain what she knew to a young child. "She will be fine Washi. She will be fine."

Dawn. Naraku kept muzzling her until she woke. "Stay with me. Here. Awake."

Naraku gave her a rabbit leg. She licked it, barley chewed, then swallowed. He muzzled her trying to get her to eat more.

"I am not hungry."

"Please." She did. Her eyes were small. "How many are in your litter."

"When you first, matted with me and I ran off I was with child. I…I lost it though, three weeks later and pushed out five, dead…. That is why I did not care about eating, not because of Sesshomaru. And you are hiding to me even more if you deny you think I wanted to die because of him." Noriega had known Naraku had thought that for some time, but said nothing.

Naraku was sad. He knew god, cat, and wolf demons had litters and not all of the pups were expected to live. But if it devastated her so much, and he did not believe she was lying to him, it must have nearly killed her to even bring it up. And all with no emotion. He cursed in his mind.

'Kuso. Why can I not read her?'

"I am sorry I did not tell you, I did not want to tell anyone."

He licked her check for a while. "How many- Asleep." He asked again two days later upon her opening her eyes. "How many."

"Three." Her tail moved his hand to her large front. "They really hurt."

Naraku had to smile. "I feel them kicking."

"Like Nisterlrooy."

Naraku looked at her oddly. "Where are you from Noriega?"

She relaxed some. "From these lands. Truthfully, five hundred years or so in the future. My foster human family raised me in a shrine connected to the bone eaters well in the north. How I returned to this place."

"Why do you not visit them. Surely they would want to know of you being with child."

She became quiet. "When I went through to tell them that I was an inuyoukai… They, did not recognized me at all. The woman threw a knife at me before I could even saw who I was… I, killed them."

Naraku nodded. "You did not have control over your new self and instinct took its place. You are not at fault… Yet you still go through the well."

"I store objects in that time that would be sought after here." She whined. "Will you let me leave this place."

"I know you have never stayed in one place this long, but this can be and is your home Noriega."

The girl did not respond. She instead looked down still having wants to die. She was depressed as well for having to stay in one place for months at a time. Her own prison. The fox healer came back two weeks later, looked at Noriega, then spoke to Naraku some place where Noriega would not hear.

"Why does she eat so little." Asked Naraku.

"Seeing as how unlikely her eyes are and her limp tail she probably does not care about anything anymore… Outside of you obviously."

"What about her pups."

"Well, you mated with the poor girl what, twenty years or so before anyone would normally consider her matured? There is a good reason the years are to be forty. But, to answer your question, her body may not be able to support the unborns because she is so young. Assuming you are going to have her with child again she could become ill from such and die." The fox began to walk away from the compound. "Not much can be done about that."

The stomach of the girl grew larger. Naraku allowed her to go around the compound outside, but she looked down and stayed. Six months in total passed. Outside, Naraku heard a soft whimpering and left his business to go to Noriega. He found her on the floor partially curled up in pain. He smiled and held her knowing she would kill anyone who tried touching her again who was not him. A few hours later a blood covered pup came out not moving. Naraku saw the pain on the face of Noriega as she looked, he quickly disposed of the still born.

"If you do not continue Noriega, the rest will die."

Soon, two pups came out making little noises. In seeing Noriega tired, Naraku held her as he urged her to pick up the two pups to care for them. She hesitantly did so and licked them clean. The born was a girl with dark brown, nearly black hair. Her eyes had yet to open but she had stripes of brown nearly black as well on her legs and arms. The girl as well had a green stripe in her hair and tail.

The first born was a boy with the darkest of blacks for hair like his mother. He had magenta colored stripes along his cheeks, hands, arms, and legs.

Naraku made sure that Noriega stayed with the pups. Naraku wanted to spend his time with them as well. She made sure that they had food, and he made sure that Noriega ate. After three weeks the pups opened their eyes. She made a small noise Naraku did not hear.

'They, both have amber eyes… Like, like, his…'

Naraku looked at her. "Something wrong."

"Their eyes have opened to see the world and their parents. Please let me leave."

'Staying in one place. It really is killing her.' Naraku spoke. "How long."

"At least six months."

"Do you despise your children that much. It is one entirely odd thing for you to not want to hold them, but this-"

"I do not care about them."

Naraku shook his head. "I have made you stay here too long causing you to lose your sanity and spirit. If I let you go, would you return."

She did not believe that she had a choice. "Yes."

"Will you maintain your health, to my standards."

"Enough."

"Then go."

With that, Noriega stood with the pups in arms, gave them to a half fox half inu woman as their care taker, and left into the woods.

"I was about to think that you had killed yourself off again."

Noriega stood outside of Tsume's home with him. "Did Washi not stop by?"

"He did, stating that you were indisposed."

"Hmm. All is well?"

"For me, yes, but I believe Sanoske has grown all the more violent towards you in your indisposed absence. He believes that you showing yourself in the west but not in the east shows that you are above him."

"He is a fool. I have much to take care of." Noriega walked off. "We will continue this at a different time."

Noriega traveled three days to the ninja village, still disgusted by the mixing of the humans and demons. One of the ninjas spoke, all slightly surprised.

"Lady Nike, we did not, know you were here."

She saw for herself that they were clothed in Naraku's colors as she had told them earlier. "I presume your needs were taken care of."

"Yes lady Nike. When the drought came your supplies saved this village. We are most appreciative. How will we assist you."

"Go to the eastern palace and do as you please to it. Leave before you are killed."

Noriega left traveling south. When she eventually made it to her first estate in the south, Souta gave her a look as she entered the study he was in. They began to converse as he gave her scrolls to sign and read.

"…two more which require a signature only. With Washi and his birds stopping by, we surely thought you had either died or killed yourself off for good."

"I was pregnant."

Souta let out a breath. "Relief. A few days ago we heard the soul stealer was spotted in the east again. We believed it to be you, but if it was not you Sakura…"

She spent five months at her nine places in the south. She had a lot of up keep to take care of. At the small palace Onita upheld for her, the two spoke. They were outside in a water lily pond area.

"…good to hear instead of you are dead Sakura. Kogua came down here twice thinking you were hiding out."

"Send a message to the impatient wolf lord informing him I will be at his palace in two months."

Onita smiled. "He will be upset at the time."

'He will learn patience.'

Onita laughed some as Washi landed on Sakura's shoulder. "You agree as well! Fare well then Sakura."

Noriega and Washi went north for twenty days to a few places in the northern lands before going to the palace. She sat next to Kogua outside next to a statue. He gave her a look.

"What is wrong with you? Look, dead."

"I had pups."

"Why you were out for so long. And by the looks of it he made you stay inside, and you do not like the mutt."

Noriega ignored his comment. "I do not care about much of anything anymore. I killed- nothing."

Kogua picked up her tail and stroked it. She growled at him as Kogua had a huge smile on his face. "See? Back to normal. You just lost your temper, which is not something good for you."

Her tail shoved him. "Wolf you go too far-"

Kogua had fallen on his back and pulled Noriega ontop of him. "Noy yet, you still could be angrier- Hey you are too damn young to be pregnant anyways."

She shoved his shoulders down and growled. "How should I know my true age, wolf."

Kogua flipped her over and pinned her with a grin. "Now you are angry-"

But instead of him receiving a slash on his face as expected, he watched as Noriega licked his mouth. Kogua looked at her shocked.

"I just haven not been angry in a year, at least… You always know what I need Kogua, you know me, and I wanted to say thank you. I figured you would find enjoyment from me breaking my coldness for a moment. Do not become used to it and do not act as if-"

"No no, you have licked me before, once, almost a decade ago or so. And I know-" Kogua deeply inhaled. "you… You are in heat. And you smell… Very different than the other times I have been around you during this time…Please tell me that is just why you smell so, good to me."

Noriega growled at him. "Stop your jokes Kogua-"

Kogua licked her mouth. "Who is joking."

Noriega was wide eyed. "You have a mate I should not be affecting you- Stop now." Noriega was starting to become scared. "Kogua… This-"

Kogua kissed her. "We will not get caught. It is night, the moon is hidden, and-"

Noriega felt her fighting kimono starting to come off. The wolf was ontop of her, and his arm strength was superior to hers. She panicked feeling tears swell in her eyes. "No Kogua- Stop this now! You-"

Kogua began to feel her tail causing her to purr. "Sorry for the underhand trick Oka but you told me this always calms you down, and I want you calm for this nothing is sto-"

Noriega tried biting Kogua, but he quickly moved her. "Play nicely now Oka…"

Kogua woke in his own bed room. His head hurt some and he found a slash across his chest and one on his back.

"How the hell did those get-"

Kogua then smelled it. A smell that made him want to cry. Something that he had not noticed upon first awakening. He looked down at himself. Blood, her blood. He cleaned himself off quickly leaving to find her.

Noriega was a wreck. After Kogua had left she painfully walked to the hot springs to cleanse herself. She had not wanted any of it. When she finished she sat under a tree. She could not close her legs and her body hurt all over. Her chest had deep claw marks, as well as a few other places.

'How could he?'

She suddenly looked up to see Kogua standing there with his tail between his legs. He saw her eyes like no ones should be. They were filled with fear, because of him. Noriega began to cry. Kogau sat hesitantly at first, then held her letting her cry on him.

"Words will never convey how sorry I am Noriega but I am. I am sorry and you being it heat is not an excuse. I messed you up. I was not strong enough. I tore at you I bled you I ra-"

Noriega still cried. "How could you? You are my best friend and you…"

Kogua held her closer. "I know. I had no right. I am sorry but I have no excuse and I am not looking for one. I ra-" His voice wavered some. "I did that to you. I did that to my Oka, my best friend." He wiped her eyes dry. "Okay? I am the worst person alive right about now."

"No you are not Kogua-"

"Do not even think that you are. This is not your fault and you need to know that."

"But I do not want pups with you Kogua."

"Neither do I…" Kogua thought for a while. "Look I am sorry and I know this is going to sound weird, but listen. Go to Naraku now and sleep with him. If you come back to him pregnant he will kill you."

Noriega looked up at Kogua. "But-"

He looked at her, his eyes bearing her soul. "Trust me. Go."

Naraku stood in a room with a red female spider demon who was part snake as well. She was walking up towards him.

"I tire of discussing the business of my, father."

"What business would you rather discuss, Anazi?"

The female demon pushed Naraku slowly to a wall. The pleasurable business" she felt him "to which my type of alliance can assure-" The spider stopped abruptly. "How long have you been there."

Noriega stood in the door way. Her face was emotionless but no longer hardened, empty. The woman left and Noriega raised her brow.

Naraku spoke first. "Finally return ne?"

Noriega walked up to him. "For a night. Did you want more time."

"She means nothing to me and is nothing to me." He kissed her taking off her kimono. "You, Noriega, mean the world to me."

Noriega woke just before dawn. She dressed after easily slipping away form Naraku. But upon leaving her two pups scampered after her making little barking noises. She noticed the girl had a few silver streaks starting to form in her hair. The care taker woman came out and smiled.

"They miss you lady Noriega."

The two played with her tail as Noriega stood still allowing it. "Then they can continue to do so. Children serve no purpose for me."

"You can live forever through your children m'lady."

"I have no wish to be immortal. Take them, now."

"It seems as if the only time we are together is when sharing some sort of sleeping space is involved."

Noriega sensed Naraku at the door's entrance. "Then why do you not follow me until your lust changes towards a spider snake."

Naraku did follow Noriega as the care taker took the children. "You know I have no intrest in her."

"You should hope so. I have just had her killed."

Naraku growled. He knew she was not joking, she never joked. "Territorial."

She growled back. "Very. And your children are well watched."

"You do not care for them yet you have been watching them the entire time."

Noriega turned looking at him. "I love who you love, and I know how much, having heirs means to you…I could not let their deaths go."

He held her moving to her neck as she rubbed against him. "But I love you, and you still die inside. You do not love yourself."

"I have many things to straighten out to which I still do not know myself."

"Will you continue to keep me in the dark?"

"You are a shadow demon in part."

"I have more inu in me and your humor is odd." Naraku nudged her. "Let me."

'Sesshomauru…' Noriega moved his arms from her and continued running north.

Noriega took Naraku the normal way through the north not stopping at any villages. They made it there in fifteen days. After a lot of interactions with various wolves. Hakkaku meet them at the entrance just inside with a large smile on his face.

"Uh, you should really, go see Kogua, alone, now."

Noriega growled at him. "Hakkaku."

"No I have no idea but he has… been odd… since the last time you were here. Please?"

Kogua whined as Noriega sat next to him on a bench in a meeting room. He could smell it. "You are pregnant."

Her tail went around his. "Can we not talk about it."

He looked over at her. "You should not trust me any more."

"I will continue to trust you Kogua."

He smiled some. "Good, same here…Can you tell yet?"

"I could go back through the well and find out for use with a few test."

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologize to me again wolf."

Kogua grinned pushing her with his tail. "Fine then dog. Never happened."

Noriega stood. "Agreed. And if in six months it is otherwise I will take care of it, myself."

Kogua growled at her. "Cold Oka."

She pushed Kogua back with her tail in his face as she walked out. "Must be done, wolf."

He leaned over the banister as she stood. He looked down. Naraku was with lords in another room. "You should really tell the dog that you still want the other dog."

She raised a brow. "Kogua?"

He looked at her with a grin. "Coherently incoherently."

"Noted. There is no point to discuss what is not able to be obtained."

Kogua let it go. "Okay then. Sanoske is going to try kill you."

"Normal."

"No. As of five days ago the entire lands have been filled with spies. If you even look to step foot in, attack. Do not worry, his stuff is well guarded. Very safe. But I think we should take the east, now."

"The mutts lords agree as well."

"Yeah. He has about twenty percent including your few holdings. Start north, secure around his holdings, and continue to the southern part of the east."

"If I were to be seen with a wolf in the east surely the north would be attacked as well. Why not strictly use his alliances in the east. Not even the Germans could fight a two front war."

His tail pushed her. "Future talk. Well you are not German or whatever, but two fronts is not smart. We could handle it, but that is a lot of lost life from doing so. Your call."

"It can be done without northern aid, though, you may be receiving children for safeguarding pending on the obvious."

"You have a way with words Oka. What I can not find out is if the south and east have an alliance. Onita said no wolf down there or can not know, leaving…"

"Mamochan."

"Do you two always fight when you meet."

"Yes."

Kogua stood and ruffled her hair. "Dogs."

"Including myself."

"No because you are truly unique falling in to your own category. He will want to go with you."

"I plan on meeting him in neutral lands. I own the dragon dog."

"And if there is an alliance between east and south."

"Sakura owns nearly a third of the south. Nike has nothing in the south and the soul stealer as they say steals souls and not land. The rest of the names I once have had are dead or have no connection between the two. My southern lands will not be attacked, and if the south were to declare vengeance upon Nike, one females, then the east would be considered weak and taken over by the south. The possibility of an alliance will not be major."

"After that, wait. Have the east controlled since Naraku knows it well and have it settled. The south is not going anywhere."

"The kagi no kihou will."

At that moment Washi flew up and perched on her shoulder. He thought to them both.

'Noriega I was outside playing with Jibo when Felix came up really nervous. She did not stay long, just said you know who from you know where and not there is at a village where you know who defiantly should not be. I did not get any of it. Is she okay?'

"Washi it appears I have a journey to partake in. Please stay with Kogua and Jibo, for I do not have trust for Mamochan."

Kogua gave her a look. "One minute here. From what Washi just said, how the hell did you know it was Mamochan and not Ragnork dude? Does she not always talk like that about him, because she does not like him at all?"

"True, but Felix has tendencies to say everything but what is needed. I have known her for some time and know her mannerisms, as you to mine."

Kogua grinned. "Damn straight I know you."

Washi thought. 'How did Mamochan get up here though?'

"He has been taught no to fight in others lands. He will pose no threat here. I will send word."

Kogua jumped down to the main floor following Noriega who had already done so. Kogua knew what her words had meant. He barked at her. The other lords recognized it, but Kogua's bark did not stop her. She growled turning around.

"What mutt."

"Where are you going." Naraku said. "You seemed very content with Kogua, and now you leave."

"Mamochan is in the north at one of my personal holdings. I will most likely be gone for a month, seeing as when he seeks me out he has something to take me to. He will not fight me, you will not come along. After a month I will return to your compound unseen. People can see shadows, I am invisible when wanted. I give my word to properly nourish myself. Washi will go back with you once you leave. Once I have met with the mixed breed I will send word you as well as Kogua who acts as if I do not sense him near." Noriega licked Naraku's mouth slowly and walked off. "Trust me."

Noriega went south west still in the large northern lands to a mountain side village. It took ten days of traveling. She sensed the tension, turned into her Sakura colors, her southern form, with green and black hair and tail and green eyes as well. She went inside of a compound to see Mamochan holding a scroll. His sleeves were moved as he gave it to her revealing the arm markings an inuyoukai had.

"Sakura received this. I felt inclined to give it to her."

"Safely persuasive I presume."

"I am no fool or a liar nor do I imply."

She began to read the scroll. "From Jou Rou."

"Souta. After explaining the situation I informed him of the alliance the south and the east have. He eventually agreed I deliver this and go with you as you, mate."

Noriega looked at Mamochan who smiled with very little emotion. "You have done this before, explain."

"The convention that the scroll speaks of is where the cardinal lords and their lesser go to discuss things of their territory. It is mainly gossip and alliances, but I fear with the tensions mounting in the east with a certain Nike, she will be talked about as well. Those who own vast quantities of land or are powerful guest are also invited. Meaning you as Sakura. Naraku is not. Since the south is the largest land in amount and the east the smallest and all of the holdings Naraku has does not compare to yours he will not be there. Since you are intelligent and have never been seen in the east or near it green I presume Sanoske and his have never seen your green side. With a few, changes, you will not be recognized, for Sakura has never been seen to those living or not allied with her."

Noriega gave him a look. "You bring suggestions."

"Wear her colors, your Sakura colors, nor those of the shadow dog. Change your personality for the emotionless of your better known name is well known with Nike. Do not bring your two faved swords Takoru and Tetsigua. Aside, Sakura is much of an enigma."

"Will the act as mates be required of me."

Mamochan grinned. "At times."

Sakura growled. "Bastard." She wrote something on two pieces of parchment, attached it to a raven and sent it of. "I must travel north for two days to change weapons, then we will go to the neutral land convention."

After spending five minutes in the well, Noriega came out with out her two swords always on her. Instead of Takoru and Tensigua she had a set of scythes at her side. Five days later they came to a grand palace. The court yard was beautiful with designs of all kinds. Mamochan entered. He had his dark green hair down, wearing a silver and midnight blue traditional formal outfit. Sakura entered with him. Her hair was down as well with only a few black streaks in her hair and tail in place for the more dominant green. She wore a black kimono with white designs all over. Her eyes were dark green. Upon entering they were immediately stopped by a snake demon who looked normal and not so much of a reptile. The demon smiled with a female snake demon at his side.

"Mamochan has arrived on his own schedule as usual."

"I am arriving only seven hours after. Hardly considered late."

"On the contrary, this is on time for you. Your southern lord looks for you, but I still believe he is the figure head behind your, way with things."

"Perhaps." Mamochan turned to the woman. "Abi, a pleasure to see you again." She smiled.

The snake demon spoke. "And? I see from staring at this beauty you have taken a mate since Terse's untimely death."

"You see for yourself," He looked over him to see the southern lord looking at him, "but all in due time Sanoske. It seems as if the figure head has found me."

Mamochan spoke to Sakura leading her through people and grand rooms to a smaller forier. The southern lord had led them there in the distance. "The two dragons in blue and red are the lord and the lady of the south. They hold no grudge against you Sakura, but I tell you this since you have yet to lay eyes upon them."

"True."

The male dragon had long dark blue hair and a metallic dark blue tail. The woman had green hair still darker than Sakura's much lighter green. The dragon smiled.

"Mamochan you did not tell me you have decided to have new children, with an inuyoukai, as your mate."

"Marazou, as you can smell her pregnancy and not yet see, I assure you this, relationship has not lasted for more than one month. Toi, as always."

Marazou smiled at Sakura. "Your kimono shows all of your beauty, very well."

Sakura was well aware that the kimono Mamochan insisted on her wearing was revealing. The kimono was tied snugly since she would not begin to show for a little while longer. The swoop neck was low and showed plenty of cleavage yet artistic so as none would be to think of her as a street walker. She had side slits coming to her mid thigh. In response to Marazou, she simply smiled. Acting different was a true test for herself.

"So Mamochan. Where did you find this luminous specimen of a woman. There are few inuyoukai in the south…Unless she is one of the south? By the smile yes and the green I have heard of rumors of, Sakura, I presume."

A few eavesdroppers turned to fully listen now. Others came over as well, they were interested in her. Sakura smiled softly. "Your presumption is correct."

He grinned. "no wonder you have been inactive. Mamochan has been keeping you sore I hope!"

"Mamochan ha endured a great deal of my time."

Sanoske laughed. "Do tell if you plan to conquer the world Sakura! But if Mamochan is with you Sakura, you are no fool. I have business to attend to with this dragon dog and I do believe you have the attention of every male in this palace including that of the stone cold lord of the west himself." Marazou looked above to the second floor then back down to her chest, then Mamochan. "You better watch your woman around him Mamochan, and perhaps myself as well."

"It will be taken into advise." Mamochan walked off with Marazou. "Remember Sakura, you are not Sesshomaru's."

Sakura thought to herself. 'I am not going to look for Sesshomaru.'

_You want to._

'I do not. I am pregnant and with Naraku.'

_Fine. Continue to lie to yourself. You will find him before long._

Sakura saw some of Mamochan's nobles and went to where hers were, but did not have to search long. The feline contingent came down from the fourth floor leaving her in a dining room with Souta. He grinned as he spoke in a traditional black and white clothes.

"I see you have agreed with Mamochan's ideology."

She growled. "Do not get attached to what shall never be yours and as I recal Souta you gave him the kimono for me to wear."

He laughed some. "True, it works though. Your other names would never wear, this. Mad?"

"If I were truly upset with your performance you would never be in the position you are in now. I have trust in you."

"And that your wardrobe brought here is along similar tastes?"

"Foolish neko… Have you seen Onita and her charges."

"They are here, with Kogua, but not to show alliance they only spoke for a few moments. I know she has some information for you, so…I will find her for you now by that look kid."

Sakura shook her head. "Thank you Souta."

Noriega waited not liking the idol talk she was forced to endure by those interested. She wanted to kill everyone in the room for staring and lusting. Their thick scents were in the air. She also wanted to kill the females in the room for thinking less of her. She looked up to see someone leave the room. Kill everyone, except Sesshomaru…

"Hey! Sakura can you hear me for the millionth time!"

Sakura got out of her moment in her mind and turned to Onita. "Yes."

"You, were spaced out for a while there. Okay?"

"Distracted. You know why. Them."

"Yeah, just, was not looking forward to seeing this much of you. Good look I guess, but too formal for all of us. You know we are always in whatever works to fight in, and not this stuff." Onita tugged on her tight black and white kimono in disgust. "Anyway, your mate in the real world sent word that all is safe. His pups have grown attached to their five minute memory of you and miss you again.

"Unfortunate for them."

"As well, everyone," Onita began to walk with Sakura towards outside sand garden, "basically knows you are Sakura by now. But not that you came with Mamochan. A number have asked to know your room for the duration of the stay here and have also given their room numbers. Other news, during these times I found out that there is an n written armistice lasting for thirty days after these things are over and done with. They believe Nike may not follow this unspoken rule that apparently all knew of save us. So, if Nike does do something, she would 'meet resistance from all four cardinal lords to ensure her utter fall'. She will be spoken of in length at one of the summits during these days."

"Sakura will be as well."

"True, but you are not considered a threat since you are not killing the southern lord and Mamochan brought you. In fact most like you and your pleasant not push over and yet not kill all way you present yourself."

"Very temporary. Who are not part of the most."

"Only in the east. A few less lords think you will kill the southern lord."

It was now the dark of night. She kept her green look. "Bring him to me for the morning meal."

Onita nodded. "Okay Sakura," she headed back inside. "Will do!"

But unknown to Sakura, Sesshomaru came the moment Onita was no longer in sight. Noriega did not even sense him. He saw he stand on the edge some with his words startling her.

"What is the purpose of the medallion you entered my palace and lands to give to Rin."

Sakura did not turn around. "I can not discuss these matters with you."

"It is not this place preventing you from doing so. Explain yourself."

"You killed me."

"As I said before, I did not know the person before me was you-"

"No," she turned around looking up at him. He had to understand what she meant. "you killed, me."

Sesshomaru looked at her, remaining cold and unreadable, to see hardened eyes. But he knew her, and just behind them they were filled with pain. "And I regret doing so everyday I continue to be matted with her."

-

-

-

-

So? What do you think? Do I end the chapters at fair points? Oh well. I hope.

As for the students reading, before or in college, finals are now, so the updates, will be slow. Very. I do say sorry in advance, but I am to hope that this larger chapter gives some comfort, no? Updates will come as soon as the papers to write and done!

Once again, I must thank Mathieu for the help with the writing of this chapter, because there are sooooooooo many words to which still confuse me! Anyways, slang terms and other things any can think of are always appreciative. Email or not, what is good is what is good.

Is this story confusing thus far? Many gaps and few answers no? Well it is going to take more than a good ten chapters if they are six pages or so, but then again, this chapter is longer, so… Perhaps I should be consistent on some level, for the first chapter was barely two! I thank all for the reviews and I thank those who read and do not or do not send the email, because that is okay as well. I will have another chapter with the quickness if possible (slang right there!).


	15. Chappy 15

o

For the heart of a demon

Well, here we are again. I do not own Inuyasha, perhaps this should be stated again.

-

-

-

Chapter 15

Her eyes cried out to him. "Sesshomaru."

His cold exterior on his face went away some to allow a small smile. "You should not-"

Mamochan went up to Sakura quickly taking her by the arm. "Lady Yukina of the west looks for you Sesshomaru-sama. I believe you would do best not to look in the courtyard at this hour for her."

Sesshomaru walked back inside. His mind was still consumed. Her eyes…

Mamochan turned Sakura towards him and was slightly confused on what to do. He had never seen her reveal emotion, and now she looked, dead.

"Sakura you would do best for everyone here who is under you if you do not leave yourself alone with Sesshomaru." He led her inside." The past is so for a reason."

Sakura barley slept. There was no point. She thought of Sesshomaru. Come dawn she woke dressing herself in another revealing black and white kimono. Mamochan watched with smiles as she dressed in front of him. They both knew she did not care. She did it to taunt him.

"Your kimono suits you well."

Her above part was normal save the chest area had large diamonds cut out revealing much. There were also diamonds cut outs lessening in size going down until…

"Shall we leave? We both have business to attend to."

He left with her. "As long as yours does not include the western lord. There is a summit in three hours. I will come for you then."

Separating Sakura ate chatting to her dislike with others. After time, Tsume relieved her from the perverts and others around her.

"I have heard of your resistant Sakura, but from you it seems as if an entirely different person. Is it from the pregnancy none can see yet?"

"Sakura must do so for reasons Tsume, you know about who Sakura is."

"As well, I have been told by Mamochan, that you are not to be left alone with a certain great youkai of the west."

"Implying it was I who sought him out."

"Reserved as stone again. You are fine."

"About the lesser lords who find trouble with me."

"Infact they wish to speak to you now. They are discussing with foreign lords. I am unsure why, for they speak little of our language."

"Why would youkai not from Japan believe I want to speak with them, and are able to."

Tsume looked at her. "You are Sakura are you not?"

"Where do they hail from."

"They did not say. They approach now. The two fox demons are from the east, the other three… demons, are foreign."

Knowing for a fact the two spoke little of the native language she openly spoke to the foxes. "You both go against me and do not recognize the scent or look yourself. You both have seen this Sakura before."

"We know no green inu-"

Sakura cut him off. "You know of a shadow dog and his mate."

Their eyes widened. "Noriega…Please forgive our intrusion and rudeness."

Sakura spoke. "Find Sanoske and tell him what you think of me now."

One of the foreign demons spoke. "Trouble?"

Sakura smiled and was once glad that she had managed to listen when in high school. She recognized the accent. Demons were truly universal during this time. There was an alligator, piranha, and some other type of demon. She knew they would have been from along the Amazon River or in the area. She walked, with Tsume, on her left, and talked with the foreigners who were shocked.

"I presume you understand my words now. How did you hear of Japan, the area, why here, and how are you familiar with Sanoske."

The piranha demon spoke. "We, managed. How do you speak these words?"

"High school."

The alligator looked at her. "Odd?"

"Never mind. Why have you come here?"

The piranha spoke breaking off form the two as she left from Tsume. "We received word of the eastern lord slain by a female demon whom few have lived to tell about. We wished to learn more of her vast powers." He smiled. "I myself am also quiet impressed from what I am able to pick up form others on you lady Sakura, and your attire."

Sakura spoke in a cold emotionless voice. None would recognize it, for the language was different. "If you touch me I will kill you."

The piranha backed up. "Cold. You are hot."

"Who here have you spoken to capable of your language."

"The southern and western lord and a few of their lesser. Lord Sesshomaru is even known in my lands." The piranha looked over her. "Here comes Marazou now."

The dragon spoke in the language as well. "Lady Sakura I had no idea you were educated in foreign languages."

"It was required of me."

Marazou smiled letting the piranha speak. "She softens around you. Perhaps you both are in the market for new mates."

"Perhaps you would do well not to offend such a beautiful young girl."

Marazou walked off with the piranha. "Mamochan at always the right times."

He spoke to her. "You would do best to control your anger."

"As you my wardrobe."

"You may be the only one to whom has a problem with it."

They sat in a larger room listening to grievances and talks. The next day was similar with discussion not pertaining to Sakura until…

"…and as well. Which now brings us to Ungai's killer, to which Sanoske believes is Nike." Said an elder demon. "Tsume. You knew her until she killed herself off. What do you know."

Sanoske spoke. "More importantly, why did she keep you alive?"

Tsume shook his head. "She said I was attractive for a reptile. I only saw her on her schedule which was at random. Very beautiful, very deadly. The one time she did kill in front of me it was some sort of breed of lesser demon approaching. Her speed was quicker than my eye's hesitation."

A demon spoke. "Fast and beautiful, deadly beauty."

Another demon spoke. "Since everyone in the palace and the palace itself was destroyed what do you know of the rumor or Ungai more powerful than she and forced himself upon the beauty. It must be true, since his body, or what was left of it, was castrated."

Tsume was shocked. He could see Sakura in his view clearly without looking at her. Her eyes were full of anger.

"I, I had no idea. But if castrated, then I will leave the assumptions to, you."

"She obviously must be killed. Killing a lord is no light matter." Said the elder demon.

Another demon spoke. "She has not been seen since the word was put out on her. She has informants everywhere I hear. Also, the ninja's whom plagued Unagi do so during Sanoske as well, even having the boldness to claim as well they are with her."

"We have time to continue this another day."

As those at the summit left Kogua made his way to Sakura outside next to a garden. "Lady Sakura, the talk of the conference bull shit we are at."

"A pleasure as always to be in the graces of a lord."

Kogua sat next to her. "Do not sell yourself short. You have accomplished a lot." Silence. "I- Sakura I had no idea that happened to you. Why did you not tell me?"

"There are certain things to which I do not discuss Kogua."

"Well then what is wrong? You do not seem like the Sakura I have grown to know, during these times here of course."

She sighed. "True."

"Well? You miss your mate or something?"

"In part. I worry for him. I can not go see him, or the pups, or Washi…"

Kogua laughed once. "When did this change happen."

"Not sure."

"Being, uhm…Pregnant?"

"Part as well. They have started to move."

"Can you tell yet?"

"Not for another thirty days. Perhaps less. Is the northern lord interested in the pregnancy of this southern inu?"

"Yeah, and scared, and anxious."

Sakura looked ahead. "What will happen will happen for a reason."

Kogua shook his head. "Monotone. That is who is getting to you. Sesshomaru of the west has been keeping his eyes on you, a lot."

"He told me he regrets his choice for a mate everyday."

"Wow. That is something to think on. What did you say?"

"Mamochan showed at that time."

"Are, you feeling okay? You know no matter how much you fool yourself, and you do it quiet well, you love the one whom scared you the most."

"I love my mate Kogua."

"I am not saying that you do not, but…He broke you and now says he wants you. Can not really reply to that."

"I detest these decisions."

"Can not let anyone decide for ya." Kogua sniffed the air and turned to her. "Awh, do not start crying."

Sakura wept. "I can not help it, when, when I am pregnant."

Kogua walked off. "I can not be seen with you like this for our cover…Guess I have to find the half breed."

But instead, Sesshomaru came shortly after Kogua had left. The weeping girl received his embrace and cried onto his chest.

"Why did you have to tell me that."

"It is the truth. Have I further scared you by ruining your relationship with your mate-"

"-I can never love him how I still love you. You still hold my heart."

"Do you want me to cut you lose you from the hold I have over you."

Sakura did not have time to process it. Mamochan was there speaking with a slight growl in his throat.

"You will let her stand on her own now."

Sesshomaru spoke still cold and emotionless. "If I do not."

Mamochan was emotionless as well. "If you absolutely must, continue your discussion when Sakura is not with child. You know she can not control her emotions well during these times."

Sakura, still weeping, rubbed up against Sesshomaru. His touch to her back calmed her. "Then why bring her."

"We were all summoned."

"Those one cares about in one way or another more sadistic half breed knowing their place still do."

"True. You threw her out and took a mate not looking back."

Mamochan knew the words would further harm her crying spirit already altered from pregnancy. And Mamochan did care about Sakura in an odd way, even if he did want to kill her, eventually. But he knew Sesshomaru would, will end up hurting her again.

Sakura cried. She pushed lightly away from Sesshomaru looking at him full of pain. She dried her eyes and walked off with Onita who had come back. Sakura mumbled to herself walking off.

"I really do hate all dogs still, except for one."

Sesshomaru had heard it though and slightly growled at him. "Harsh."

"When needed." Mamochan walked off. "Stay away. You lost the right to her long ago."

Sakura sat on a bed looking down. Onita gave her some food to eat and spoke to her.

"Sakura…No wonder why you barley told us about Sesshomaru."

"Am I a wreck." Sakura asked quiet.

"You needed to get this out of you. Not healthy, if you have been keeping it in that long. Sorry, he did, this to you."

"How do you know if you made the right, decision."

"No one can answer that for you but yourself. Look inside yourself. If you think you have fooled yourself to loving both completely, you know it is not true." Onita turned around to find Sakura asleep. "You need it kid. You are too damn young for all of this."

The next two days Sakura kept her normal profile. Not even Kogua could tell that she had had a mild break down. She stood, later, in an empty library with a female cat.

"I will be glad as tomorrow is the last day for this."

"Me too. All this stuff and clothing is cramping." The cat played with the books with her tail. "It is all pointless."

"There is a point to everything, some just are not visible."

"Makes sense. You are really smart for your age." She walked out. "Be back, I have to find Onita, again."

Sakura went over to a different book shelf and soon sense it. 'Do not look at him.' She spoke. "Must you continue to destroy me."

"I want no pain for you."

"You are here."

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why will you not look at me."

"Because I love you. And it hurts, still to kno-"

He stopped her. "You are saying your thoughts out loud."

She turned towards him looking down. "What do you want from me."

Sesshomaru wiped her face. "To dry your tears." He lifted her chin up towards him. "For you to smile again," he moved her hair covering the crescent moon mark on her forehead and licked it causing it to glow. "with me."

The girl looked at him tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her. And she let him. And she missed it. He put her against the book case deepening the kiss with his hands around her waist-

Kogua barked at Sesshomaru who growled slightly letting go of Sakura. She cried. Kogua spoke.

"Damn it Sesshomaru do not do this to her and especially not now!"

"You give her less credit than she has ability."

He growled at him. "And you give her far too much. You made her cry!"

"Do not try to shelter further an-"

Kogua cut him off. "If you touch her, come near her again during this damn convention I swear on my northern lands there will be a fight."

Sesshomaru growled back. He was now red eyed as well. "Do so now so that I may kill you."

Kogua barked at him. "You damn mu-"

Sakura got up and jumped out of the window. "Stop it both of you!"

Kogua barked three times telling the other wolves what to do as he jumped out of the window running after her. Five hours later he caught up to her only because she had collapsed under a tree, curled up and cried. Kogua held her unsuccessfully getting her to calm down. After a while she went to sleep.

-

-

Naraku smelled the wind. Her, salty wolf. He waited an hour to see his mate passed out on the back of Kogua. He turned around letting Naraku hold her.

"What happened."

"Man what did not happen? Was she like this the first time she was pregnant?"

"Apparently not."

"Well taking her back she would cry one minute over the damn dog another she almost ripped my throat out, twice, then she would just become deathly silent for almost an entire day. Then she would try to kill me and cry for that. You do not do that to pregnant people!"

Naraku was displeased. He would have to fix that with her, why she was upset. "What did Sesshomaru do."

"Arrogant bastard- What did he not do. One day he tells her he is sorry. Another he makes her break down and tells her he regrets being matted, and another day the bastard sticks his tongue down her throat after making her cry. Damn dog took advantage of her!"

"You left early."

"Yeah it is taken care of though. But do not let her alone, and if you blame this on her I will snap your neck." Kogua ran off. "Bad guards if I got through without them alerting you mutt!"

Noriega woke. New lace, new direction, alone, in a bed. She started crying to herself. Seconds later Naraku came in holding her. She cried more.

Naraku was confused. "Why do you cry."

"I do not know."

She stopped two hours later. "Are you okay."

"No."

"Did Sesshomaru hurt you."

"He said he was sorry for mar-" She stopped herself. "For throwing me out. I did not want to hear all of that and I just kept crying and Mamochan was being nice and that was scary and then Sesshomaru wanted me to smile again and I was crying and then he kissed me and I was crying and then Kogua came and I was crying and-"

"Calm down-"

"But I do not like being weepy and crying it is not me! And I hurt and you are mad at me. I am sorry I did not even want to go to that convention thing and he is always, there…"

Naraku was angry. At her and Sesshomaru. At Noriega, because she was his and she could have resisted Sesshomaru, who he was angry at for trying to move in on what is his-

'And myself for wanting to kill him because he even touched her. I need to stop thinking about marking her.'

Naraku had noticed she had stopped crying and was slightly down in feeling.

"Do you still like Sesshomaru, care for him."

"Yes. I would be lying if I said anything other. I have spent, years with him."

"Do you still love Sesshomaru."

Noriega turned to Naraku, became pist and grabbed his throat. "I told you I am sorry for what happened at the convention. If you are still made at me and wish to kick me out then do so but I do love you. And do not say any more false hoods about to whom I love damned dog."

Naraku brushed his tail against her. Major mood swings. "I am not mad at you Noriega."

She calmed down immediately and began licking his neck healing the small cuts she made. She whimpered. Naraku held her in her arms and smiled-

The half fox half dog care taker came in quickly falling to her knees. Naraku growled ready to snap her neck for being in the private wing until she spoke.

"Lord Naraku forgive my intrusion, its… It is just that your children did not wake when I tried to do so to feed them. I can not get them to, wake."

Noriega and Naraku went to the smaller room to see the two pups sleeping on a blanket. Noriega immediately went to her knees and began licking the boy. She was scared. Naraku held the girl already knowing. Noriega was in denial.

"You are not dead. You are not dead so wake up."

With a tiny glow from Noriega the boy eventual woke whimpering at first, then happy barks to see his mother. But she was not happy. Infact Noriega set him down, went out to sit on the edge of the complex staring off. Naraku watched. It was something she could not get over, perhaps ever. She hurt so much from what had happened, that day…She stayed quiet for the next week.

'Mama, sorry.'

"I do not blame you Washi. Everything happens for a reason."

'Even if the reason is not fair?'

"Yes. I am glad that you did not die."

'I am glad you still eat.'

Noriega smiled revealing no emotion. "Likewise, you have not had your first meal today."

Washi flapped off of her shoulder. "I think you might be back to normal again."

Noriega stood believing that Washi may be correct. She made her way for the larger hall, but felt pain. She yelped once and barley made it into a room before she toppled over whining. Naraku came in within seconds and immediately shut the door, moved her kimono, then held her.

Four hours later two tiny pups with patches of black fur came out covered in blood. Noriega nudged them a few times, then was quiet. Naraku kissed her forehead and disposed of the still borns.

"I am so sorry this happened again. And I mean it."

Three week passed. She sent a letter through to Kogua informing him. She went back to the compound after being gone for five days. She sat next to Naraku.

"Is there any way that I can get you to eat."

"You ask everyday and I will say no everyday."

"You may be contempt with your death but I am not." Naraku spoke. "The pups died, my girl died I am torn but I choose to live. You do not birth death Noriega it happens."

"It will happen again."

"Maybe, maybe not."

She stood. "I must leave-"

Naraku stood holding her back before she was gone and kissed her. "Do not run away from me."

"Naraku…"

He held her and still kissed deeper. "Do not."

Noriega stared at the wall laying in the bed with Naraku. He held her closer feeling her font waking up. Her tail was still around his nude body. He still could not read her, even when she was like this. He would kill Sesshomaru for her. He felt her heart beat accelerate and he held her.

"You okay."

"I still must leave."

He turned her towards him. "Why."

"Because."

He grinned. "Why."

She emotionlessly looked at him. "Because," she licked his mouth going down. "this Noriega must do something not concerning you."

Before he could tell her to stop she began at a rapid passed. He quickly grew and spoke with a growl. "You are fast Onna."

She came up and licked his mouth as he pounced ontop of her knocking her onto the floor. "Flattery will get you no where mutt."

Naraku moved her onto her knees. "It has gotten you here."

He entered her with a loud yelp and continued his pace making her whimper loudly. He finished an hour later and cursed pulling out seeing her blood.

"Sorry I got carried away, and hurt you."

She licked his mouth. "I am not wide. You are very large and ruff," she licked his mouth again. "Mutt."

He kissed her. "I apologize. I am blessed. You are very small and tight." Naraku deviously smiled as one hand went below, spread her and moved about. She whimpered bucking his hand. "And a little girl."

He continued for a while then he went back inside of her. After more hours passed she wound up on top of him sitting on a chair. He was still in and she whimpered. He licked the shallow of her neck lapping up blood.

"Damn dog. Do you want me to walk again."

Naraku smiled laughing some. "If you are unable to walk," he moved her up and down on himself a few times, "then you can not leave."

Noriega growled. "Dog."

He stood with her against the wall. "Yes."

She kissed him. "You are far faster than I ."

"Perhaps, but only with you."

Noriega laughed and smiled. "How many females have you said that to."

Naraku stopped and stared at her in shock. "You, are smiling. For real."

She kissed him. "And you have yet to answer my question mutt."

Naraku continued but at a much slower pace. "Only you."

"Liar."

He grinned. "You are the one who smiled."

"Because I love you moronic mutt."

He finished and laid with her in the bed. She licked his mouth as he held her.

"Dog you have gone until I am raw."

He smiled rubbing against her. "I can keep going if you would like."

She whimpered. "Please do not."

"Why not? I do have the most beautiful creature in existence in front in my arms. I should," Naraku's hand slipped below her causing her to whimper still. "take advantage of this opportunity before she leaves again."

After a while he got ontop of her. She smiled. "Do you not tire dog."

"I love the girl inu who smiles beneath me. Once more."

She yelped. "Damn dog you said that five hours ago."

He continued. "And five hours before that."

"You have had me in every centimeter of this room since after dawn."

"And it is now night." Naraku kissed her. "I will stop if you tell me something I wish to hear from you."

She laughed. "You are a fool if you think this Noriega will tire before a mutt."

"I thought you were so sore."

She kissed him. "It went away."

After more hours passed Naraku smiled. "Does my Noriega tire yet. You know you will not win this battle."

Her tail pulled him ontop of her. "Try me dog."

He grinned. "Really now."

Noriega recognized the look and tried to get out from under him but he held her down and kissed her. "Not fair mutt."

"You told me to try you. How about this. If you do not tire from this, I will let you leave once you can stand."

"Push me then."

Naraku did not like the loud yelp he caused her, but it happened. After about fifty minutes he pulled out of the whimpering body and held her close. He licked her neck again for a while.

"Well."

Noriega kissed him. "Just because you have bled me and have ensured me being with child many times over, does not mean I tire. I do not lose battles dog."

Naraku raised a brow. "I am impressed. You are a day of extacy."

"That is why I am yours."

"For a few days at a time. I would have let you ago anyway. Keeping you here is caging who you are, a free spi-"

Noriega kissed him. "I am most free when I am with the dumb dog who truly loves me as well." She looked into his eyes. "I will give it all up for you if you want me to."

Naraku smiled licking her neck again. "I just want you to stay with me Noriega. I love you."

She looked at him and rubbed her head into the nook of his neck. "Then I will stay." She smiled. "As long you can contain yourself for five days."

He growled. "You are devious."

"I am raw. I will not be walking until tomorrow."

"Then, when?"

"I must go retrieve my swords. Then I will return. I will leave in five days and return after three."

"I would not feel right without them either. I have never seen you without Takoru on your side." He smiled. "Smiling now are we?"

She went to sleep in his arms. "Do not get used to it dumb dog, only because I love, you…"

-

-

In the afternoon Naraku returned with food. Her tail shoved him back as she still slept. It worried him still, she had not eaten, most likely in a month. He would wake her tomorrow liked or not. As he walked out Washi landed on his shoulder.

'Naraku why has Noriega not come out yet? Is she ill?'

"Your Noriega is resting. She will see you tomorrow."

The next day Naraku rubbed his hand against her face. "You need to wake now."

She rolled over shoving him back with her tail. But Naraku continued. Noriega growled and held her hand her hand to his lower areas.

"If you do not leave I will purify what a male holds dear to him."

Naraku looked at her. "You would not dare."

She moved her hand closer singeing him. "How many children do you wish for again."

"More than nine."

"You are ill." She stood walking off. "Leave me be."

He saw Noriega later sitting with Washi chirping very rapidly. He let them be and would get her to eat later. He could tell she was not doing so well.

"It is great to see you like this Mother! I have missed you."

"Likewise, yet this is the fifth time you have said so this afternoon."

"It is the truth…Do you see something mother?"

"I have not, yet. Your eyes are the best I have knowledge of. What do you see."

Washi turned around and chirped. "There are, uhm, two groups. Seven and four. Who are trying to enter the building. His look outs can not see them, I think they might be acid demons."

Noriega could smell them now. "Truth told Washi."

"They are one of the demons who have a dislike towards Naraku, ne?"

"Yes, and one of the demons with them, is, most peculiar..."

Noriega stood. Washi flew inside the compound. The seven visible wore black, red, or green. They looked like grey demons with pointed ears.

"Looking for Naraku inu, no qualms with you…But we will go through you in seeing you are marked as his mate."

Another spoke. "Or in you bitch."

Noriega remained the same. "To whom is your eleventh not as an acid demon."

The demons grinned. "A shrill youkai."

Noriega immediately put her hands to her ears. The noise was loud and caused her immense pain, but she would get over this. The three acid demons separate had acid shoot out of their mouths causing parts of the compound to melt away. Too close to her.

She immediately picked up her scythe by the long point throwing it into his head. They stopped and attacked her with weapons. She blocked with her remaining scythe until she saw an opportunity to gorge one. She picked up his kodachi and took down the other one. About to pierce the shrilling shrill demon the rest of the acid demons attacked. The noise was about to explode in her head. She flipped back from acid going straight at her, cut the wrist off of one and stumbled from a punch. Noriega barley had time to jump form the acid as the splatter burned through to her bone in her arm and some on her side as well.

Angry she cut the head off of one demon and created her whip pushing them away from the compound so she could create an explosion. She threw both kodachi straight ahead and then popped the head off of the shrill demon with her whip. The rest came out from the compound now able to hear to see Noriega where she last sat. Kagura saw the wrap around her arm from under the top of her fighting kimono just below where Washi was.

"What I do not understand is how you were able to withstand their sound. I could not even stand from the immense pain."

"I did not let it devastate me Kagura."

"Unique. Down a few more acid demons now Naraku. I think you should keep her around."

Washi could see Noriega was a bit stiff. "Mom, your side is hurt along with your arm?"

Noriega looked up. "All the more reason I am in need of my swords."

"Do we leave now?"

"Yes." She stood with Washi on her shoulder. "I leave for my swords."

"You are bleeding and have not eaten in many days Noriega-"

She cut Kagura off. "I assure you I will eat along the way and," she walked off. "I would not be bleeding if I had what is mine. I will return."

-

-

As Noriega ran up towards the area of the well Kogua joined her.

"Shadow dog works fast ne."

"He has told me he wishes for at least ten pups."

Kogua smiled. "The more the better! This is going to be my mate's eight liter and we have fourteen!" Kogua quieted down and spoke softly. "When, it happened…Could you tell?"

"Do you truly want to know Kogua."

"You may be the only one to bear it. That is a lot on you Oka."

She hesitated. "There were tow, and they were dead."

Kogua had a bad feeling. "Okay do not tell me then. Why are you bleeding and what is the rush."

"A minor wound from an acid demon. I have three days to get to the well, the southern lands, then return to Naraku."

"Do not tire yourself out. That marathon running as you say will wear you out will all the land you will be covering."

"I will be fine and that I will not discuss with anyone. I do not enjoy being pregnant and at times I can not control my words."

"Oh yeah, and be warned when you are in the south. At the conference, Mamochan decided to do something stupid. He told people and you know it spread, that you and he are no longer mates, that he 'prefers dragons over bitches.'"

"How was it taken."

"Not like you are saying it. He left you respected, feared a bit, but well. Do your future business no that we are at this old well. See you later."

Noriega jumped out of the well from grabbing her swords and exchanging the scythes. She proceeded to run on. When in the south she turned into her Sakura form and was met by a golden female cat who ran with her.

"Is there trouble Jing."

"Uhmmm… Not exactly Sakura, it is just…Marazou decided to drop by now that he knows you or whatever. I was not sure so I sent a letter to Souta who yelled at me to let him in. We sent word for you, but, I am guessing you did not reci-"

"When did he arrive."

"Twenty hours ago. He knows you were at your other lands."

"How many are in his contingent."

"Twenty three...In sensing you are pregnant no more…"

"It will be dealt with Jing."

Sakura, having changed her fighting kimono into her southern colors before reaching the southern boarder, entered the small blue and orange palace to see a number of dragons mingled with an equal number of cats. The grand dragon walked forth.

"Lady Sakura! I enjoy what you have done with the place. It is a bit sad to hear of you and Mamochan but these things, happen for a reason. He said you two always have had a hate love relationship; unless when making love of your own."

Sakura mentally reminded herself to kill Mamochan. "Love is not necessary in all matters Marazou why have you come to one of my places of residence."

"Straight to the point, good. I have an idea of whom to be your new mate."

"Just because I am a female does not mean I want to nor need or seek your advice

for a mate. My current position is acceptable and welcomed. Males are not thought of as weak if a woman is not at their side and if you consider me weak then why is it that I have obtained and comfortably secured eleven land slots in your southern lands, without a mate."

"Inu always have bad tempers." Marazou smiled. "Passing thought."

"Do you wish to stay the night or do you and yours have other near by accommodations."

"I will stay with you for the next two nights. There are, a few things more I wish to discuss with you about, Sakura."

Sakura sighed mentally; she was not getting back to Naraku as she had planned. "Very well. You each will be shown your rooms by the person to your left as I will lead you Marazou."

They walked up the stairs after everyone was settled. "Have I interrupted you from another holding affair?"

"I was settling affairs in my holdings. I leave for, a distant land in a few days and will be back in less than a year."

"Sakura, the international traveler. Very exquisite." They were in his room for the night. Very grand. "Very much indeed you have changed. Do you plan on gaining an empire now?"

"Perhaps, pending on my stay."

"So much without a mate."

Sakura wanted to cut him. "We will meet in the morning. Until then."

-

-

Naraku woke to hear a tapping sound towards the bottom of the door. He opened it and then looked down.

"Washi. Why have you come to visit me at this hour."

Washi flew onto Naraku's arm, who took the letter out. 'Something about the Southern lord. I have to fly back though, bye!'

Naraku pushed off for Washi to fly off. He read the letter to himself. "Marazou has decided to visit. Add two days to the wait. Then I will not be gone from you for more than a day."

"Two days yet you have not made your, point."

Sakura and Marazou stood outside looking ahead. "Very well. While you are away I give my word as ruler and as a noble dragon, your holdings will not rejoin their former, Sakura."

"As I recall there was another youkai who had these lands before I but was killed two years ago. These have not been your lands for more than five years, Marazou."

"Intelligent and beautiful. If you were dragon you would be mine."

"And no longer in possession of these lands what do you want of me."

Marazou smiled. "Your word as a land holder and an honorable dog not to further your empire in my southern lands."

"You will receive word from one of mine in two days time for I will no longer be here. If the word is of agreement then you will be dishonored beyond shame to lie afterwards. Both sides will keep up their end of the agreement. If the word is not of agreement it does not mean a direct threat to you and yours or that I will expand just to leave the possibility open."

"Very wise Sakura sama. Very wise. If you do not agree as you say, that also does not mean, we will have times like these-"

"Your voice has undertones of deceit Marazou if you plan trickery lie to me now and do not hide it." Sakura faced him. "Why would the powerful dragon of the south want to make peace unless he felt threatened or to lure into a falsehood of security to attack."

"Since I did not sense you lie, Sakura, you truly will be indisposed of, for a year or less. You would do well to figure out my motives yourself, inu, or you may find yourself in a bad sitting position." Marazou continued smiling at her waiting for her to break from her low range of expressions, especially the emotionless eyes. "You remind me of Sesshomaru sama, Sakura, you far less for no one can read him, and that all of you dogs are alike."

Sakura showed nothing, for Sakura. Her face was a bit softer and not menacing as Noriega. Her voice also had inflections in it.

"If you plan to get some type of enjoyment Marazou from me breaking composure I assure you that your wait will be past your, death. If a deceiver wishes to play games, then do so with another. If otherwise, you have asked nothing of me and this need no reply. Once I return I assure you I will, return, the hospitality ways as I have given to you, at the southern palace. I am in no need of an entourage."

Marazou smiled. "I do like you lady Sakura." He walked off. "I can wait for your return."

As the Southern lord left with his dragons, Jing stood next to her. "Sakura."

"Inform the other nobles of my place. After I return from my pregnancy there will be high tensions for us and those of the southern land."

"What word has he given you Sakura?"

"The dragon enjoys games highly as well but his go along the lines of deceit and traps. He knows I will not be here for up to a year, thus could not play a game without the opponent. If he does not wait he is a coward and will be killed." She walked northeast. "Care for the perimeter as always. If any are in need of me to which can not be handled by Souta, contact Washi or myself as a last case directly at his compound, with no detection."

Washi came out of her tail when he felt Noriega walking. The dragons were long gone and he could perch on her shoulder. 'Mom?'

"Yes Washi."

'You, do not lie, I know…'

"What is your question Washi."

'You told the dragon lord yesterday that you would be in China…But….'

"Going to China…We are going back to the future," she began to run.

'The dragon did not know though.'

Noriega spoke. "You know as well I enjoy games."

Noriega came upon the ninja village informing them to send word to Washi instead. The conversation was brief, for the demons there could clearly see her discontempt for all three races living together.

As the children of the compound played outside anxious for the return of the lady of the complex Naraku's mood lifted. Washi soon flew up and began to play with the children. Knowing Noriega would arrive soon gave Naraku an idea as he smiled and went into his dark chamber.

"You risk much in finding me here."

"Hmmm…It will be well worth it."

The black inu walked as a lion demon followed. "You are still a fool who bores me."

The lion looked at Noriega looking up at the sky. He stared at her curves. "Who got you pregnant."

"Obviously not you and if you do get any closer I will strangle you with your own tail."

The lion was about an arms length from her. "Come on Ni-"

The black inu turned around grabbing the lion by his throat, pulled his tail out of his body, wrapped it around his neck and tied it to a tree. She held her hand out receiving a black sphere. The inu sighed placing it in her hip sack and then glared at the puppet in the tree. The inu jumped in front of it speaking before purifying it.

"You have chosen an angry inu to return to you Naraku."

Naraku laughed some as the pain wore off from his puppet being killed. She was scary when angry, but still his.

Naraku left with a smug feeling. He voiced his attention to the servants watching the children of his allies play.

"You all would do well to prevent the children from crowding my mate upon her return. She will be very angry as it is."

The insect demon quickly gathered the children and soon became frightened. The black inu walked past beaming with anger. She kept her eyes closed but even the children could smell her pure anger. Naraku laughed some going into his private wing, but before he could enter a room he saw the walls were covered with purification energy. She opened her eyes, angry, but not red, and growled.

"You truly are a stupid dog Naraku."

He smiled. "You like games-"

She picked him up with her tail walking towards a purified wall. "Damn it Naraku what is not amusing is if I grow immune to sensing your damned puppets and do not show when you truly are dying, like now perhaps, ne?"

Naraku blinked twice. 'What is wrong with-'Naraku stared at her neck and cursed himself. 'I had not meant to mark her, at all. I no longer wonder why I felt as if I cared…I can redeem my actions by continuing not to care more than necessary. She is only here for my offspring.' Naraku was out of the fun zone feeling the slightness of purification behind him. "Nori-"

She pushed him to the wall as she displaced the miko energy. "My games are not of mortality." She walked off. "Do not play with me."

Before he could leave the hall, his son came up to him. "Father?"

Naraku stared ahead still confused about the black inu. "What is it Kenshin."

"Mother actually spoke to me instead of pushing me away. She said I should call you a mutt and practice for when I gain poison by spitting on you, like this."

Naraku's tail wiped the small saliva from his shoe. "Do not listen to your mother when she is angry at me Kenshin."

"But, when will she talk to me then? It is the first time she has spoken to me, aside from asking me to move father."

The black inu had sliced through a servant from anger and kept waking. She sat on the edge of the compound, and Naraku sat next to her sensing her no longer hostile.

"Who was the lion who wanted sex from you I saw in the forest."

"A group of people I do not like."

Naraku shook his head. "When you are angry…"

"You would not say the same things if your back purified."

"Where did the name Nico come from?"

She growled. "Do not say that name around me- You demand nothing of me now Naraku."

"Back to the lion."

She barked at him. "Not now Naraku."

Naraku blinked a few times, he had just noticed that she had been calling him Naraku this entire time. He did not remember her ever calling him by his name, maybe once or twice. Odd.

"What is wrong."

She stood walking off. "If you do not leave me be now Naraku I will gladly leave."

Naraku stood. "Something is very disturbing with you Noriega let me-"

The inu turned around, barked pushing Naraku to a beam supporting the complex and showed her fangs. "For once in you damned life listen when someone tells you to fuck off Naraku." She walked off and spoke loudly. "Washi we leave, now!"

Washi flew up from playing with the children to her shoulder. 'We just got here are we coming back soon?'

"No."

The children were clearly frightened. The inu had killed five people just because they were there. She was clearly mad. Also, the children were frightened because if she did not return, they would not be allowed to play anymore. If their lord was not happy, no one around him was. Kenshin stood in the middle from where the black inu walked to the compound. Naraku stood at the edge.

"Mama you just got here twenty minutes ago."

"Presumptuous."

"I do not want you to go away again."

The black inu hesitated but turned around and walked towards him speaking as her tail wrapped around him. "Then come with me."

In that moment Naraku knew she had no plans of returning. She left nothing behind. He went after her not wanting her to leave. Because she was his, and Kenshin, his son, was his. But after a few minutes of pursuit, it was as if she vanished from sight.

-

-

She looked down at the enormous rift before her. Noriega looked around at the compound. Dead silent. She could not smell Washi or Kenshin anywhere near the area. She went inside to see everyone overly afraid of her. Kagura was as well to her side speaking hesitantly.

"What caused the change in heart to come back after thirty minutes my lady?"

Noriega did not look, she would have seen her confusement. "This is the first time I have been here since to retrieve my sword. Did you not smell or clearly see now the imposter was not with child but perhaps had some type of cloaking spell." She gave the wind demon a moment for the information to sink in. "Explain."

"Naraku said you would be returning angry. You- This duplicate was angry, she killed some servants, did something to him requiring a number of angry barks, left with Washi and Kenshin. Then after Naraku tried following her she caused that ravine in the distance."

Noriega's eyes smallened at the fact that she was not there to stop Washi and Kenshin from being taken. She could not sense who the imposter was. The servants' scent took the place of all of the other scents, if there were ever any others. She walked off sliding the door open. Naraku did not look at her when she came into the room he was in.

"Do you plan to purify me this time, Noriega."

Noriega was deeply hurt that the one whom took her as a mate could not tell the difference between her and the imposter. "I have been informed-"

Naraku stood hitting her to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you to force your anger out upon myself!"

Noriega stood. He was mad at her for something he thought she did. Noriega could have easily blocked or avoided, but…It hurt her to know that he…

"Will you please let-"

Naraku hit her down again and began to beat her relentlessly. "Why damn it?!"

Kagura became worried. 'Why have they not left to go after their sons?' She walked to the private sections soon hearing the all too familiar sounds of a beating, and a dog yelping. She ran in opening to door blocking his foot with a wind gust quickly getting in front of the fallen Noriega.

"Naraku she-"

Naraku's eyes were red. "Get out of the way Kagura."

"-She just got here! Noriega is carrying your pups the thing twenty minutes ago was not!"

Naraku's anger went away. The inu before was not pregnant, but looked… He looked down to the floor to see a three month roundness from the bloody dog on the floor. Her eyes were open looking ahead. She sat up with a yelp that went straight to Naraku's heart. He did not want to care, but at times he could not help it on some levels. She spoke looking down as she stood.

"I just wish to know if you have any-" Noriega's face severely betrayed her showing she was in immense pain. "-any idea who has Washi and Kenshin."

Naraku was in shock as he stared at Noriega. She fought to avoid eye contact.

"Who am I, not even to tell the difference from one who bore me a child…"

"For future references, I will die or be killed before causing you pain as evident." She wrapped something along her arm whimpering. "How was the miko energy used."

"It covered this entire hall."

Noriega leaned against the wall clearly tired. "I am not able to do so and neither the ravine, to that extent." She took out a spirit and it went out in the hall. There were only three sets of foot prints, and one was, oddly familiar…

Noriega fell to her knees and winced as she spat blood from her mouth. She could tell Naraku wanted to look at her even though she strongly refused to do so. He spoke.

"I do apologize."

"I do not blame, you…Ragnork-"

Naraku had taken off running after his still bleeding mate. He noticed how much slower he had made her. She could not fight like this, and pregnant with his next heirs. She was still faster, barley, and he could to afford to totally loose her. But he too knew Ragnork. The mage demon who terrorized him when half demon. He could only track her by her fallen blood now that she was further ahead. He realized she would be defenseless around him, even worse, because of him.

Noriega jumped up to the far north east mountain caves leaving thick blood splotches beneath her. The normal looking demon laughed with his green eye slightly glowing upon first seeing her. It was day time, but the cave was dark. A small fire was in the far corner illuminating Kenshin and Washi in the middle of the cave. Washi was unconscious. Noriega did her best to remain calm.

"Nico. It appears as if the former spider hanyou took out his aggression upon you. Blood has always, looked good on you."

Noriega took out her sword takarou. "You see well."

"If he beat the memory out of you, I will refresh it for your sake. You can not physically or energy wise harm me since you are, miko."

She slashed above her quickly sheathing as an avalanche of rocks fell. Her tail quickly grabbed the two children and quickly leaped out of the cave. Half way down the mountain she saw the saw Raganork directly in front of her. He struck out his staff with a glow sending her straight down the mountain.

Noriega landed hard on her side with her tail in the air to make sure the children were unharmed. She shouted feeling the sensation of all of her ribs knowing many were broken. She stood and with angry eyes filled with fear at the same time sent flames before her to try to block Raganork. He was angry that she even tried to go against him covered with cuts from the falling rocks when in the cave. He took out a slim long sword and sent it straight through her chest.

Naraku froze in seeing it. Noriega did not yelp or cry out, she just fell once Raganork removed the sword and fell into a growing pool of blood. Naraku had never felt this way before. He had dared to harm the one carrying his pup and the pups inside of her.

Naraku let the anger take over as he transformed into a large black dog. He quickly jumped to where the mage demon was and picked him up with his teeth before he could do anything and chewed, slowly. He enjoyed the sound of his crunching bones. Once finished in normal form, he knelt next to Noriega.

Holding her Naraku noticed all of her vast injuries. Her body on one side was crushed.

"Father? Is mother dead?"

Kenshin's words did not register to him. He continued staring. All because he could not even…

Washi came to. He saw where he was, Noriega, then became very scared. 'Kenshin what happened to Raganork?'

"My father ate him, but…I think mother is, dead…"

Washi chirped loudly panicking. Once he realized no one alive could understand him he thought to Naraku. 'Naraku Noriega has done so before he will materialize from the blood left of him-There!'

Naraku saw the mage demon's blood from his first bite form, bubble then make a body. Whole again, he grinned and disappeared. But before anyone could do anything else a white inuyoukai stood before them. Kenshin immediately hid behind Naraku while Washi stood staring in slight fear. Naraku saw the western lord look at him with no emotion, cold, hard, with almost an evil look. It scared him, but Naraku did not let it show at all. He watched as the great white dog pulled out a sword.

"The wounds to which you inflicted upon her by your claw marks over her are unable to be healed." The tensagia 'cut' Noriega healing her chest stab wound and all of her injuries from the fall.

Noriega opened her eyes with a sharp breath of air and looked at him, she was the only one able to read him. She could tell that he regretted, everything, and now, and so much more…

Sesshomaru walked off. "If I find you have touched her again in a way unwanted or prove unable to defend who you claim as yours I will kill you and do so."

Washi looked. His mother lived, but the wounds Naraku apparently gave to her still remained. She bled, in many, most places and he thought her left arm look different. But he looked into her eyes to see them crying out for Sesshomaru with what strength she had left. He chirped to her.

"Do not cry mother. It will be okay soon."

Sesshomaru spoke in hearing distance still walking away. "Listen to your ward, Kagome."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I believed that for the different language, if it were to be put in different, I am not sure how many would be able to understand (I would!) but so not to confuse I left it out.

As well, for other things mentioned in this chapter but not explained, I have said things are explained as the story progresses, so patience!

If there is anything one would like cleared up, write an email or leave a review. Both are fine as well, if not, how am I to know you are confused?

Well? How did you like reading this chapter? Long, no? Well, that means you have had a long time to read, and an update may not be up in a while (less than three weeks) but there will be one. I am being moved about from area to area and, well, I still am not at my home, but I will do my best to do the typing when I am an outlet to plug the laptop into!...That is if people are still viewing this. Faithful reviewers ne? Oh well. Send emails! Until then, Happy Holidays!


	16. Hey, you guys should read this

For the heart of a demon

Okay, so you guys know, I have gotten a lot better with the writing and everything as far as english grammer and whatnot. But that is not what this chapter is about. Infact it is not a chapter. My story, for the heart of a demon, is still alive and well, and all I have to do is just type it up when I have free time (riiiiiiii). But the thing is...I've been posting the same story on another site under Blue Flower, and I get people who respond to what I have to say so they help with the output of the story and what happens. THEY GIVE ME FEEDBACK. And okay, so you may be thinking "She said review or not she'll keep typing!".

Okay so I did say that, but I need responces so I know if you guys can handle or understand what I am writing. The other website I get a like no reviews but like twenty emails directly to me per chapter. So if you guys truly want to read this, and anyother story that I will be posting soon (Yu Yu hakusho and DragonBallZ), then go to the mediaminer website. Same story name, and I'm Blue flower.

I don't abandon people, I move on and do what I have to

Email me at if you have anything at all to say.

Laters (or not, the choice is yours)


End file.
